Vida de Cão
by Fairy Darkness
Summary: Sirius e James chegam em Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo....um ano diferente.
1. No Expresso Hogwarts

N/A : Bom, eu realmente não sei se vocês vão gostar dessa Fic. È a minha primeira com o Sirius, e vocês não tem noção de como isso é importante para mim. Eu peço que por favor, deixem comentários, eu preciso saber se estão gostando ou não...se não estiverem pode falar, podem xingar pra valer...pelo menos de a sua opinião.  
  
"Uma vida de cão" Prólogo:  
  
Chovia muito. Por isso não era possível ver o que estava acontecendo ao longe. Algo se aproxima. Não sabia o que era: se era humano ou não, se era bom ou mau. Um vulto brilhante estava a sua frente. Podia ouvir o barulho da aproximação, mas não eram passos, outro barulho parecido, só que mais forte e rígido.  
  
***  
  
Sirius acordou de mau humor, como sempre acontecia nas férias de verão.  
  
-Ai!- Gemeu ao ver o lençol manchado com o pouco sangue que saíra de seu dedo cortado –Que merda, como pude me cortar no meio da noite?  
  
Depois de se perguntar, foi para o banheiro cuidar do dedo machucado e se arrumar para o café. Quando chegou a cozinha não havia ninguém, para sua sorte. Comeu uma ou duas fatias de torrada e um copo de suco de abóbora. Finalmente, alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. O calendário preso na parede, próximo ao fogão que cozinhava algo, onde uma colher de pau mexia o interior da panela. Faltava somente um dia para voltar a Hogwarts! Não esperou nem mais um minuto, subiu para seu quarto e começou a arrumar sua mala para sua esperada sexta viagem para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
  
1 capítulo:  
  
James Potter estava sentado próximo à janela de uma das milhares de cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts. Suas mãos estavam incontrolavelmente desarrumando seu cabelo (se isso fosse possível, acho que até poderíamos mudar aquela frase "É como achar uma agulha no palheiro" para "É como achar uma agulha no cabelo de Potter"). Ao lado de Potter, Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto visivelmente gordo, se concentrava em comer seus inúmeros sapos de chocolate. Alguns fugiam de suas mãos, e como ele não era muito habilidoso com elas, não tinha muito sucesso: já deixara pelo menos uns 3 sapos escaparem pelo corredor, ou pela janela aberta. Por isso sempre que conseguia enfiar um na boca aproveitava cada pedacinho. Em uma dessas fugas de sapos de chocolate, o doce foi parar bem no colo de Remo Lupin, um terceiro garoto em frente a Potter. Lupin acordara de seu sono, assustado por causa do sapo. Sua aparência era de um homem doente e cansado, seus olhos percorreram a cabine e se encontraram com os de James que deu um pequeno sorriso. Foi então que olhou para a porta, um vulto parara em frente. Logo depois, Sirius Black entrou pela porta, era o mais animado dos quatro que agora estavam na cabine:  
  
-Bom dia!- Trazia com sigo um largo sorriso e sua mala com suas iniciais  
  
-Bom dia, Almofadinhas, como foi seu verão?- Black fechou a cara.  
  
-Com toda certeza pior do que o seu, Pontas!- Um sapo de chocolate acabara de escapulir das mãos já meladas de Pedro, quando Sirius sentou-se a sua frente, ao lado de Lupin.  
  
-Pedro! Andou comendo um bocado essas férias, não?- Pettigrew só confirmara com a cabeça, estava chateado por ter perdido o seu último sapo.- Remo?- Lupin apenas olhou para o rapaz sorridente ao seu lado.- A lua estava bem forte semana passada, não é amigão?  
  
-Infelizmente sim, Almofadinhas, e como!  
  
-Bom...pronto para voltar a nossa....hum....rotina, Sirius?  
  
-Mais que pronto!- Sirius abriu uma mochila com varias bombas de bosta.  
  
Os garotos mais populares de Hogwarts estavam sentados naquela cabine. Sirius Black e James Potter eram conhecidos por ser galanteadores: Quase todas garotas da escola se derretiam ao ouvir seus nomes, ou suspiravam ao vê-los jogar quadribol, ou vê-los mexer nos cabelos, ou trocar palavras com eles (mesmo que fosse um mísero Oi). Podemos dizer que cada um tinha o seu próprio fã clube. Eram também os alunos mais inteligentes, porém, desmiolados (como diria Lílian Evans, garota que James é afim há quase um ano). Sempre que querem saem azarando pessoas pelos corredores, principalmente se for da Sonserina, colocando bombas de bosta nas mochilas, fazendo todo o tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto, para depois se gabarem para o "fã clube". Enquanto James e Sirius planejavam sua primeira vítima com as bombas de bosta, alguém entrou na cabine, com seus cabelos ruivos todos despenteados:  
  
-Lily, como foram suas férias? Estava morrendo de saudades!- Ela brevemente fechou os olhos verdes vivos (que sempre chamaram a atenção de todos), como se tentasse não ouvir o que o rapaz acabara de falar.  
  
-Minhas férias foram ótimas, principalmente pelo fato de que eu não tive que vê-lo.- falou com rispidez. Ela já ia saindo quando:  
  
-Lily, sabe...eu tava pensando....  
  
-Odeio todos os seus pensamentos, Potter, principalmente quando eu estou envolvida.  
  
-Você gostaria de sair comigo esse fim de semana? Eu sei que não vamos a Hogsmead, mas...a gente poderia dar uma volta no castelo, poderia te mostrar coisas que aposto que você nunca viu!  
  
-E não quero ver...primeiro: NÃO segundo: EU li, "Hogwarts, Uma História" e não há nada que eu não saiba sobre esse castelo.  
  
-Discor...  
  
-EU ESTOU FALANDO, POTTER!...hem-hem....terceiro: NADA que venha de você pode ser uma coisa boa, ou seja, é impossível se divertir as custas de James Potter.- A garota nem esperou uma resposta, apenas saiu da cabine fechando a porta com força e dando passadas fortes pelo corredor.  
  
-Parabéns, Pontas, 59!  
  
-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.  
  
Sirius sempre ria da desgraça de Potter. Como já disse, James corria atrás de Lílian desde o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e nunca obteve sucesso: Ao todo foram 59 foras e 2 tapas na cara. Lílian era muito difícil. No começo, James ia atrás dela só por causa disso: mais um desafio que aguardava o maroto, mas depois de um tempo ele começou a realmente gostar dela. É lógico, ele não deixará o seu fã-clube esperando, não é mesmo? Ela podia gostar cada vez mais de Lily, mas nunca deixou de ficar com outras garotas de Hogwarts, sempre tentando bater o seu recorde de "ficadas". Sirius e James sempre disputaram o titulo de maior garanhão. Aparentemente os dois estavam empatados, mas estavam dispostos a começar a disputa do ano o mais rápido possível, nenhum dos dois podia perder tempo, não é mesmo? Afinal, quantas garotas existem em Hogwarts? Se juntássemos todas as garotas que James e Sirius ficaram nos últimos dois anos, o número seria aproximadamente 95, mas tirando as repetidas (algumas meninas ficaram com os dois... um em cada semana, dá pra acreditar em garota mais galinha?), seriam aproximadamente 84 garotas. É lógico que não existe só esse numero de garotas em Hogwarts, mas 84 é um número considerável, como sempre dizia Sirius. Ao chegar na escola, James aproveitou do titulo de Monitora de Lílian: Ela tinha que organizar os alunos do primeiro ano para depois seguirem Hagrid para o castelo, por isso era sempre a ultima a sair do trem. Queria cantá- la mais um pouco e encher o saco da garota, adora ver Lílian estressada, ela ficava com o rosto todo vermelho e seus olhos...ah, seus olhos....deixavam James doidão. Mas isso não aconteceu, os alunos do primeiro ano saíram com uma outra monitora, uma garota bem bonitinha. Ele não deixou de reparar nas suas pernas e em outras partes do corpo.  
  
-Acho que achei a minha próxima...LILY! Que bom te ver por aqui, estava pensando em você!  
  
-O que você esta fazendo dentro do trem, AINDA?  
  
-Queria falar com você!  
  
-Não posso conversar agora...vamos!- Foi quando James se deu conta de que Lílian não estava sozinha. Uma garota incrivelmente pálida estava ao seu lado, o cabelo preto nem chegava aos ombros e seus olhos eram negros. Ela era MUITO bonita e James...  
  
-Nossa você é linda! – Disse ele olhando descaradamente para o corpo de garota que não estava com roupas de Hogwarts: usava botas pretas com uma saia preta e, o que já era de se esperar, uma blusa preta. Estava com um sobretudo cinza, aberto. A única coisa que ela fez foi, olhar para James com frio nos olhos e dizer:  
  
-Que pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de você.- Lily, por um momento olhou espantada para a garota, mas depois um enorme sorriso apareceu em sua cara.  
  
-Estou começando a gostar de você!- A outra deu um sorriso amargo  
  
-Ninguém gosta de mim.  
  
-Que é isso! Eu gosto.  
  
-Se fosse você aprenderia a não gostar.- Lily ficou quieta e as duas saíram do trem deixando um James ainda paralisado. Recebera mias de um fora em menos de 1 hora, era impossível. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com James Potter, não ele! Ele não! Ele saiu do trem e foi falar com Sirius.  
  
-OW, meu deus, Pontas, até parece que viu um fantasma...bem, isso é provável...mas.....O que a Evans fez dessa vez, te jogou algum feitiço? Olha pra tua cara!  
  
-Bem, eu acho que vi um fantasma.  
  
-Que? Fala mais alto...Pontas? O que aconteceu com você?  
  
-Eu levei outro fora.  
  
-Da Lily? Ah, James, isso não é novidade, né?  
  
-Não foi da Lily!  
  
-QUÊ? Então a situação começou a ficar preocupante. Quem é ela? –James apontou para a garota que estava do lado de Lily, parece que elas iam pegar a primeira carruagem.- OW, que gata! Você vai ver, como o Almofadinhas trabalha! Pega só essa cantada...- Sirius se aproximou da carruagem.  
  
-POR MERLIN!- Disse Sirius ao esbarrar na garota.- Desculpe...Nossa! Nunca tinha reparado que seus olhos eram tão bonitos...  
  
-Vai ver é porque você nunca me viu. -Ow( ele realmente não esperava por isso), talvez, mas podemos nos ver mais vezes.  
  
-Se você tirar essas patas nojentas de mim, talvez nos veremos na aula.  
  
-Eu tenho mãos, meu bem, não patas...  
  
-Você tem patas agourentas de cachorro no lugar das mãos.  
  
-Está falando que sou um cachorro?  
  
-Será que tenho que soletrar? Ah...desculpe...esqueci que você não sabe ler, cachorrinho...-disse ela pegando no queixo de Sirius e virando a cabeça do garoto de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um bebê.- Sim, você é um cachorro - Ela soltou o rosto dele com muita força.  
  
-Hum...depende, você esta falando no sentido literal da palavra?- A garota subiu na carruagem e nem se deu o trabalho de responder o comentário de Sirius, mas o garoto não se deu por vencido.  
  
-Talvez pudéssemos fazer um jantar.....a sós....não?  
  
-Desculpe- Ela se debruçou para chegar bem perto do rosto dele- Não como ração de cachorro.- Lily que estava sentada na carruagem ouvindo a conversa saiu dando gargalhadas. Sirius só viu a carruagem seguir o caminho para Hogwarts, ficou parado por um bom tempo, até que James aparece:  
  
-Bem...não fui o único a levar foras esse ano, não é mesmo Almofadinhas? E, sinceramente, meu amigo, eu conheço umas cantadas muito melhores do que essa...  
  
-Cala a boca –James sorriu, como sempre. Os dois foram até a carruagem em que Remo e Pedro estavam, e partiram para o castelo.  
  
-Pelo menos eu recebi 1 fora. Você 2. 


	2. Smumble

N/A: TODOS os créditos do nome do capitulo e outras coisas desse capitulo vão pra minha betinha querida Fé!!!! Bem, eu não tenho muito o que falar sobre esse capitulo, mas acho que o próximo vai sair bem rápido, ou pelo menos mais rápido que esse que demorou séculos, eu estava sem inspiração....hehehe!!!! Bem, é só isso! Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjus.  
  
Depois da primeira semana de aulas Sirius e James tinham 2 detenções pra cumprir e 2 encontros com garotas da Corvinal na próxima saída para Hogsmead.  
  
-Almofadinhas, eu acho que isso não vai dar certo...  
  
-Ah, Pontas, você esta amarelando, não começamos o ano muito bem, não é mesmo? As meninas não vão saber de nada.  
  
-Não vão saber de nada? Me diga uma vez que você foi para Hogsmead e não passou no Três Vassouras?  
  
-Hum....bem, nenhuma.....mas isso não quer dizer que elas vão nos ver no bar.  
  
-Hahaha, da um tempo! Você é louco!  
  
-Realmente...  
  
-Convidá-las agora vai ser pior...Vamos deixar pra domingo, já vamos ter voltado e o mais importante, desacompanhados!  
  
-O que esta acontecendo ai?- Disse Remo que tinha acabado de chegar na sala comunal.  
  
-Bem, Sirius teve a brilhante idéia de ter dois encontros para o mesmo final de semana.  
  
-Hahaha, ficou doidão, né?- Remo riu.  
  
-Já está feito.  
  
-E quem são as cobaias dessa vez?  
  
-Alex Nabokov e Tarenne Drontal.  
  
-Duas Corvinais! Elas com certeza vão perceber.  
  
-Não vão não. Com uma eu vou ao Três Vassouras às 2 da tarde...E com outra, vou num beco perto da Casa dos Gritos mais à noitinha.  
  
-Definitivamente...Não vai dar certo.- Disse uma voz que vinha da escada do dormitório feminino.  
  
-Você está ai há muito tempo?  
  
Roxanne Byrne estava sentada no corrimão da escada, os braços cruzados, um sorriso malicioso na cara, cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os ombros, ela estava com as pernas cruzadas assim deixava suas pernas mais a mostra.  
  
-Tempo suficiente para saber o que preciso fazer depois da aula.  
  
-Depois da aula?  
  
-Contar para as meninas da Corvinal o que você pretende fazer!  
  
-Ah, Rox! Eu sabia que você estava morrendo de ciúmes!- Roxanne fechou os olhos brevemente.  
  
-Já mandei você parar de me chamar de Rox!- Sirius passou a falar num tom melódico:  
  
-Roxanne, luz da minha vida, labareda em minha carne. Minha alma, minha lama. Rox pela manhã, apenas Rox. É Srta. Byrne na escola. É apenas Roxanne para alguns. Mas em meus braços sempre vai ser Rox, minha Rox.  
  
-Muito comovente, Black.- Disse a garota chegando mais perto e se abanando com a mão.- Mas não me convenceu, não gosto de poesias muito melosas.  
  
-Eu também não, mas por você eu faço de tudo.  
  
-Cuidado, Black, você não pode sair fazendo de tudo para todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Vai acabar ficando cansado.  
  
-Nunca me canso quando se trata das coisas mais preciosas do mundo, as mulheres.  
  
-Só você mesmo - A garota riu.  
  
Lílian estava no pé da escada quando Roxanne parou de rir.  
  
-Bom dia, Lily.- A garota ignorou James.  
  
-Mas que vergonha Srta. Byrne, conseguindo se divertir com essas pessoas?  
  
-Ah, Lily, eu posso me divertir das idiotices que eles falam - Disse olhando diretamente para Sirius, que sorriu.  
  
-Imagino, quando alguma coisa produtiva sair da boca de um desses quatro...Hum...Menos você, Remo...O mundo vai acabar.  
  
Roxanne começou a rir por dentro e foi saindo da sala com a amiga. O primeiro fora de Sirius fora feito por Roxanne, no quarto ano, por isso o garoto não largou mais do pé dela. Ele não era nem um pouco parecido com James: James corria atrás de Lily todos os dias e em todas as horas possíveis. Já Sirius "escolhia as horas certas" para cantá-la. Por causa de Roxanne, Sirius começou a se perguntar: "Alguém entende as mulheres?". Antes dela ele achava que conhecia todos os segredos das garotas, apesar de continuar a afirmar isso mesmo depois de sua descoberta.  
  
-Byrne!- Chamou o garoto de cabelos negros, quando a garota estava bem em frente à porta.  
  
-Sim?- disse sem se virar para encará-lo.  
  
-Quer sair comigo?- Roxanne virou-se sorrindo.  
  
-Você não pode, Black! Esqueceu que tem dois encontros pendurados na sua agenda?  
  
-Ah, mas pra você eu abro um espaço na minha agenda apertada.  
  
-Hahaha, prefiro nem responder...-e saiu.  
  
Depois de uma breve batalha com Pedro na conquista da última torrada, Sirius foi com os amigos para a primeira aula do dia: Transfiguração. A Prof. McGonagall era louca na opinião de Roxanne. Como ela podia dar umas tarefas de nível tão avançado para os garotos? Porque transformar um livro numa caixa? Em que momento de sua vida ia usar um feitiço desses? Quando ela teria a burrice de transformar um cofrinho cheio de dinheiro em um "lindo" leitão de verdade? Aquilo era ridículo! Provavelmente com o dinheiro do cofrinho ela poderia comprar 5 porcos adultos! E é lógico que ela nem pensaria em comprar um porco na vida...Ela morria de medo deles...Daqueles focinhos nojentos que ficavam massageando a terra a procura de alguma coisa mais nojenta pra comer, e aquele ruído que eles faziam? PIOR ainda...Oinc!Oinc!Oinc! Ah!!! Roxanne queria morrer quando escutava aquele barulho! E aqueles olhos! Meu deus! Aqueles olhos horríveis eram muito pequenos e negros...E quando se zangavam eles pulavam e aquela cara rosa começava a se contorcer e o porco começava a guinchar! E assim nós podemos chegar a conclusão que os três porquinhos eram todos uns "Maria vai com as outras", onde já se viu roubar as roupas do Pato Donald? Eles roubaram sim! Sempre estavam usando aquelas roupinhas de marinheiro, típico de criancinhas boas e comportadas! Mas NÃO! Aquelas roupas não enganavam ninguém... Eram só um disfarce! Os porquinhos só queriam acabar com o coitado do lobo!!! O coitado só precisava comer...Mas não...O f*d*p do Prático tinha que deixar o pobre lobinho morrer de fome!! Essa historia prova que os porcos não têm ética!!! Lílian também não gostava de transfiguração... Não por causa dos porcos, ela adorava porcos...Odiava a matéria simplesmente porque era a única que tinha dificuldade, e pelo horrível fato de que os Marotos eram melhores que ela! Eles conseguiam transformar tudo em uma só lição! Era só Minerva dizer e em um segundo a tarefa estava pronta! Dos quatro o que mais irritava era James, ele sempre acabava as lições primeiro e abria aquele enorme, gigantesco e anormal sorriso irritante! E depois tinha a pachorra (hahaha, coisas Chicão) de vir oferecer-lhe ajuda! O que ele pensava que era? Professor? Ou só pelo fato de que Lily estava se descabelando por causa da lição e isso a deixava com cara de incapacitada? Ela não era incapacitada! De jeito nenhum!!!! Nessa aula não foi muito diferente: A Prof. Minerva pediu para todos transformarem uma escova de cabelo em porco espinho:  
  
-Lily, me diz uma coisa...Em que dia eu vou ter a brilhante idéia de transformar uma escova de cabelo em porco espinho? Rrrrrrr!  
  
-Calma Rox... Vamos tentar nos concentrar...- Lily fechou os olhos e tentou achar solução do problema bem no fundo da sua cabeça. Bateu com a varinha na escova...e então...  
  
-Lily...Você quer ajuda?- Nem esperou para ver quem era...  
  
-NÃO, POTTER!!!  
  
-Mas eu sei onde você errou! Só quero te ajudar!- Lily olhou em volta: Roxanne estava com os braços cruzados e com os pés na mesa observando o seu trabalho. Seu porco espinho era rosa e varias coisas rosa fosforescente estavam na ponta de cada espinho nas costas do bicho. Enquanto isso Black tentava animá-la, deixando, é claro, a garota mais irritada.- Você só bateu uma vez na escova...Mas na verdade tem que bater três vezes...Assim oh...-James fez a metade escova metade porco de Lílian virar um porco espinho gorducho e meigo! Lily nem ligou ficou olhando por um tempo o porquinho andar pela mesa e cheirar o trabalho de Roxanne, e depois começou a gritar com o garoto dizendo que a professora ia tirar a nota dela por ele ter feito o seu trabalho.  
  
-Lily, eu só estava explicando...  
  
-E-NÃO-ME-CHAME-DE-LILY!!!!!!  
  
-Ah...Tudo bem...Então como você quer que eu te chame? Jujubinha?  
  
-POTTER!  
  
-Realmente...Jujubinha foi péssimo! Que tal...Li!  
  
-POOOOTTER!!!!!  
  
-Hum...Tudo bem, tudo bem...Você não gosta de apelidos carinhosos, né? Mas eu ainda posso te chamar de Lily...Não?  
  
Lílian ficou tão brava que se levantou para sair da sala.  
  
-Não fique brava, Lily!  
  
-Pra você é Evans, Potter!  
  
-Hum...Tá bom, vamos fazer um trato, eu deixo você continuar a me chamar pelo sobrenome se eu continuar a chamar você de Lily...-Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas ele interrompeu - Mas se você não quer assim...Se eu começar a te chamar de Evans você também vai ter que me chamar do nome que eu quiser! Hum...Vamos ver... Que tal...James, O gostoso?  
  
-Será que existe pessoa mais infantil do que você, Potter?- James abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Tudo bem, Lily.- Ela nem protestou por tê-la chamado de Lily...Um pouco antes de sair da sala James sussurrou alguma coisa e apontou a varinha para o porco espinho de Lily que se transformou num leitão rosa e gordo! Os olhos de Lily brilharam ao ver tal criatura! Roxanne que estava do lado do porco soltou um berro e se debruçou nos braços de Sirius, que deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproveitou da situação, abraçando a garota que escondia o rosto em seu peito. Quando Lily agarrou o leitão, Roxanne soltou Black se ajeitando e ignorando o largo sorriso do garoto:  
  
-Lílian Evans, deixe essa coisa longe de mim!  
  
-Calma, Rox...Ele é tão fofo - Lily estava apertando o bicho como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia - qual nome vou dar pra você?- Disse falando com o bebê porco em suas mão...  
  
-Não...Não e Não...Você não esta pensando em ficar com esse...Troço!  
  
-Olha como fala, Roxanne! Ele é um bichinho lindo, e não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho...Muito menos transformá-lo de novo, não é mesmo? Olha essa carinha fofa...-Lily esticou o braço deixando o leitão bem perto de Roxanne.  
  
-Não, não, não...Eu estou tendo alucinações, isso não está acontecendo comigo...- Disse a garota dando passos para trás e trombando com Sirius que se divertia com a cena.  
  
-Calma...Eu não vou deixar o porco mal de comer...  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!Tire as mãos de cima de mim, Black!- E saiu dando passos fortes.  
  
As três pessoas restantes na sala se olharam...Então, Lily pegou seu Leitão e saiu porta afora discutindo com o seu novo bichinho de estimação seus possíveis nomes. Mais uma vez, Pedro e Sirius se olharam...Deram os ombros e saíram para a segunda aula do dia. A segunda aula dos Marotos era Poções, a matéria era difícil, mas mesmo assim, sendo os garotos mais inteligentes da escola, conseguiam tirar notas boas. A aula não foi nada normal para eles. O professor colocou as instruções na lousa, pegaram os ingredientes no armário, prepararam a poção...Alguns caldeirões explodiram (como o de Pedro), o professor tirou pontos da Grifinória...Coisas diárias...Mas uma coisa extremamente anormal aconteceu, LILY NÃO ESTAVA NA AULA! Era a coisa mais absurda! Lily nunca perderia uma aula, a não ser que alguma coisa muito seria tenha acontecido, tinha que ser muito seria mesmo. Lílian era a garota mais CDF da escola, perder aula pra ela era como perder um trimestre inteiro e bombar em todas as provas. James sabia que Lily ia descontar a sua raiva nele, mas ele não ligava, adorava Lílian estressada, bem...Adorava a cara que ela fazia quando ficava estressada, não podia negar que quando ela pegava pesado com ele não era nada legal...Mas também gostava de algumas "briguinhas" deles, como na vez que Lily empurrou James no lago da lula gigante. No começo foi legal porque quanto mais Lily se irritava mais ela entrava no lago junto tentando alcançar o garoto, mas depois começou a chorar, pois pensava que ia pegar detenção por estar toda molhada e "nadando" com James Potter no lago da escola. Outra vez que James gostou de uma briga com a ruiva, os dois estavam discutindo porque o garoto estava fora da torre da Grifinória à noite, quando eles ouviram um barulho e abriram uma porta (de onde vinha o som estranho) era nada mais nada menos que Severo Snape (um garoto de cabelos pretos ensebados e com um nariz maior do que o normal. Os marotos sempre zoavam com ele e o chamavam de seboso por causa do seu cabelo) nos amassos com uma garota da sonserina. A cena não era nem um pouco agradável, aliás, era repugnante, mas mesmo assim, James começou a rir, e inesperadamente Lily o seguiu. Com toda essa história James levou uma detenção e Seboso perdeu a namorada, só de lembrar James dava gargalhadas. E como Lílian era linda sorrindo. James estava tão entretido com os seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o professor chamar:  
  
-Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo?- James olhou para sua poção verde musgo que deveria estar rosa.  
  
-Desculpe, Professor.  
  
-A Grifinória vai perder 5 pontos por isso.  
  
A partir daquele ponto, James começou a prestar atenção, e foi aí que outra coisa muito estranha aconteceu na aula, o professor da Sonserina estava discutindo com uma aluna de sua própria casa. Selene Stiler (A mesma garota que deu um fora em James e Sirius no primeiro dia de aula) estava quieta ouvindo o professor falar:  
  
-Não acredito que o chapéu seletor colocou uma pessoa como você para ficar com uma turma de alunos tão fascinante! Pode apostar que a senhorita vai ficar de detenção e com toda certeza vou rever o conceito do chapéu seletor, eu mesmo vou lhe perguntar porque você não ficou em outra casa...  
  
-Porque eu sou melhor do que todos de seu sangue.- Essas foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca fria de Selene antes da garota sair da sala.  
  
Sirius seguiu a garota com os olhos e depois olhou para James:  
  
-O que ela disse?- James fez um gesto negativo.  
  
Depois da aula de Poções os meninos foram para Torre da Grifinória, na sala comunal encontraram Lily sentada numa cadeira de frente para uma mesa do fundo da sala onde se localizava um leitão quase adormecido. Roxanne estava sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira olhando com raiva a coisa rosa em cima da mesa de Lily.  
  
Os garotos entraram e ficaram olhando para Lílian que nem notou as quatro pessoas na sala.  
  
-O que ela está fazendo?- perguntou Remo depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.  
  
-Tentando achar um nome pra coisa rosa - Todos olharam para o porco.  
  
-Esse é o leitão da aula de...  
  
-Sim - Roxanne respondeu friamente a pergunta de James. O garoto levantou-se e foi para perto da mesa de Lily.  
  
-Gostou do meu presentinho?  
  
-Não enche, Potter...  
  
-Já falei para não me chamar de Potter!  
  
-Que seja, eu estou tentando me concentrar, será que você pode me dar licença?  
  
-Se concentrar num porco?  
  
-Não é um porco! É um leitão!  
  
-É um monstro!- Berrou Roxanne do outro lado da sala.  
  
-Nem vem Rox, não posso fazer nada se você não gosta de porcos, eu não posso abandoná-lo!  
  
-Podemos fazer leitão assado!  
  
-ROXANNE! Fico impressionada com a sua sensibilidade!  
  
-Ah, dá um tempo, Lily, eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que esse animal nojento comedor de bosta.  
  
-Ora...Os incomodados que se mudem. E aliás, o meu leitão não come bosta. Come ração, eu já testei, ele se dá muito bem com elas.  
  
-Ah é? Estou muito interessada nos hábitos alimentares do seu bichinho...Mas se é pra me mudar, você quer que eu durma onde? Aqui na sala comunal?  
  
-Se quiser se mudar para o meu quarto, eu aceito, Rox...Você pode dormir na minha cama...Comigo - Sirius estava com um sorriso malicioso na cara.  
  
-Prefiro dormir na cama do porco. E...- disse se referindo a Lily - é muito bom saber quando as pessoas se importam mais com um animal do que com seus amigos...  
  
-Ai que frescura, Roxanne!AHA!Smumble!  
  
-S o que?  
  
-Smumble! O nome perfeito para meu porquinho!  
  
-Smumble?  
  
-É! Será que eu tenho que soletrar, Potter?- James não disse nada, apenas apontou a varinha para Lily e disse algumas palavras que ninguém entendeu, logo uma pequena fumaça rosa saiu de sua varinha.-Haha! O seu feitiço não funcionou, não é mesmo?  
  
-Isso é o que vamos ver...  
  
-Smumble, Smumble...-Sirius repetia pra si mesmo enquanto pensava seriamente em alguma coisa. Depois de alguns segundos ele gritou - SIM! SMUMBLE É O NOME PERFEITO!  
  
-Viu? Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo.  
  
-Lógico Lily, você escolheu o nome perfeito...Olha só...S-M-U-M-B-L- E...Igual a...Sirius Mega Ultra Master Bonito e Esperto.  
  
-Unf!!  
  
Lílian conjurou uma coleira vermelha com as inscrições SMUMBLE em dourado, prendeu no pescoço do leitão e o levou para o dormitório feminino. Roxanne seguiu a garota.  
  
-Então, Pontas, o que vamos fazer agora?  
  
-Detenção!  
  
-Ah! É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.  
  
Os dois amigos foram para a sala de poções, a tarefa era preparar o ingrediente principal para fazer a poção "mata fome". Chegando na sala, Sirius e James perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Havia três potes gigantescos em uma mesa grande e uma garota de cabelos pretos estava bem em frente a um deles.  
  
-Ora, ora, ora...Veja quem encontramos aqui, James! A bruxinha das trevas! Olá, Selene!- A garota levantou a cabeça e sorriu friamente.  
  
-Olá, Black! Que aconteceu? Fugiu do canil?  
  
-Parcialmente sim, meu bem! Eu e James estávamos indo...Ah! Não te interessa! Bom...Fique sabendo que você não me ofende quando me chama de cachorro...Isso já está virando um apelidinho carinhoso entre nós, não?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então, talvez você queira fazer algum tipo de cachorrada comigo hoje à noite, não?  
  
-Prefiro me deitar com Filch!  
  
-Hum...Bom proveito!  
  
A tarefa dos três garotos era limpar todos os bichos que estavam dentro dos potes. Quando James abriu o seu Pote quase vomitou! Várias lagartas anormalmente grandes estavam em seu interior. Eram laranja escuro e rastejavam uma por cima da outra.  
  
-ECA! QUE NOJO!  
  
-São chamados de "bicho-gordo"  
  
-Realmente, isso é mais gordo que...É mais gordo que o Rabicho.  
  
-É verdade.  
  
Ficaram lá por muito tempo, e quanto mais limpavam os bichos, mais apareciam no pote. Quando já estava começando a ficar cansativo, Sirius parou e disse:  
  
-Você não cansa não?  
  
-Pra sair daqui o mais rápido que posso e ficar o mais longe possível de você? Não, eu realmente não me canso.  
  
-Deixe disso, Selene. Você não me acha bonito?  
  
-De que adianta se você é um idiota completo?  
  
-Idiota? Eu? Por quê?- Sirius foi se aproximando.  
  
-Por se achar o que não é?  
  
-Achar que sou o que?- Ele estava a uma distancia muito desagradável na opinião de Selene.  
  
-Você acha que consegue ficar com todas as garotas, e que todas te acham o Máximo...Às vezes não é assim.  
  
-Então...Como seria? Como eu sou de verdade? – Sirius inclinou a cabeça e deu um selinho em Selene.  
  
-Como você seria?- Disse a garota num tom meigo, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego. Sirius Sorriu.- Você seria como...ISSO!- Num movimento rápido de varinha Selene jogou o balde de bichos-gordos em cima de Sirius.  
  
-VOCÊ ME PAGA!- E jogou um monte de bichos que tentavam escapar pelo chão em Selene, só que a garota desviou. Nisso James entrou na briga e começou a tacar todos os seus bichos na garota, mas ela sempre achava um meio de evitar os ataques. Até que Sirius conseguiu acertar a sua mão com um bicho gordo que desceu pela varinha da garota e deixou-a toda melada com sua gosma.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Com a varinha, Selene juntou todos os bichos gordos da sala um pouco acima da sua cabeça e lançou-os na direção de Sirius que se abaixou e o bolo de bichos gosmentos e laranjas acabaram atingindo o cabelo de James:  
  
-AH NÃO! AH NÃO!!! O MEU CABELO NÃO! AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA!  
  
Selene ria muito com a situação, estava rindo tanto da cara de James que teve que colocar as mãos na barriga para conseguir respirar direito, foi então que James jogou um bicho gordo na boca da garota! Ela parou e fez um gesto de nojo, depois com muito desgosto engoliu aquele bicho! Os dois garotos ouviram ele descer pela garganta da garota! O silêncio estava sufocando os dois garotos, estavam esperando por um ataque muito maior quando... Selene olhou para os dois garotos e depois o seu olhar se desviou para um monte de bichos gordos que estavam tentando fugir da mesa. Ela correu para a mesa, pegou um dos bichos com a mão e enfiou na boca!  
  
-Ai que nojo, Selene! E eu que pretendia te beijar hoje!  
  
-Cala a boca, Black!- Ela enfiou um bicho na boca dele!  
  
Depois de uns dez minutos os três garotos estavam debruçados sobre a mesa comendo o máximo de bichos que conseguiam, até que o professor chegou! Mais uma semana de detenção, a barriga doendo, e um professor muito chato dando esporro. Os garotos estavam com Selene no caminho que dava pro salão principal:  
  
-Não acredito que eu comi todas aquelas coisas nojentas! Quero ver quem me faz comer uma migalha de pão amanhã!- Disse Sirius massageando a barriga.  
  
-Deixe de ser fresco, Sirius, o jantar estava ótimo!  
  
-Bem, Sirius, eu tenho que concordar com Selene.- A garota sorriu com o comentário de James, e Sirius só olhou estranho para os dois.  
  
-Ok, ok! Mas nada vai mudar o fato da minha barriga estar doendo!  
  
-Ah...Tadinho, quer uma massagem, bebê?  
  
-Se vier de você, Selene...Eu aceito.- A garota correu pra frente do garoto, depois se jogou em cima dele, os dois corpos estavam muito juntos, ela colocou a mão esquerda na barriga do rapaz.*James saindo de fininho*  
  
-E então, Black...Você gosta de mordomia, não é?- Quando Selene colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Sirius ele pode sentir suas mãos geladas, o que fez ele sentir um leve arrepio.  
  
-Hum...Quem não gosta?- A garota com as suas vestes pretas parecidas com as do trem riu por dentro.  
  
-Essa mordomia vai acabar...E não vai ser tão tarde.  
  
-Lógico que não, com você correndo atrás de mim...  
  
-Hahaha...-Ela parou de massagear a barriga de Sirius e o abraçou de um modo que sua boca ficasse a centímetros de sua orelha - Eu sei do seu segredinho.- Soltou-o e foi saindo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e agarrou-a de volta.  
  
-Segredinho? Porque você não me conta? Ia adorar dividir um segredo com você - Sirius foi descendo as mãos pela cintura da garota numa altura perigosa, então ela se virou para impedi-lo de chegar ao destino.  
  
-Você já divide esse segredo com outras pessoas, não gosto de fofocas.- e então ela saiu andando. Sirius só observou ela desaparecer na curva do corredor.  
  
Sirius ficou andando pelo castelo, não queria voltar para a torre agora, não estava com sono e já tinha feito as lições de casa que não eram muitas. O dia estava sendo legal, mas ele queria bater o seu recorde de namoradas e a semana não tinha muito boa par ao seu nível. Foi então que ele avistou uma garota da lufa-lufa andando pelo mesmo corredor, do lado oposto, era Julie Side.  
  
-Ola, Ju!  
  
-Ju?- a garota parou.  
  
-Sim...Ju. Julie, luz da minha vida, labareda em minha carne. Minha alma, minha lama. Ju pela manhã, apenas Ju.  
  
-Que cantada original, Black!- Roxanne apareceu no corredor.  
  
Roxanne falou para Julie que ele usava essa cantada com todas e outras coisas que não ousaria em escrever. Sirius ficou muito bravo com a garota, começou a gritar, mas ela só fechou os olhos brevemente e disse:  
  
-Vamos, Sirius! Me acompanhe até a torre!  
  
-Hum...Isso é um avanço? Estou conseguindo te...Conquistar, não é? Não resistiu ao meu chama...Admita, Byrne!  
  
-Cala a boca...Vamos...  
  
E os dois saíram em direção a Torre da Grifinória. 


	3. O Feitiço de James

Sirius acordou de bom-humor no dia seguinte, não por um motivo qualquer. Faltavam dois dias para Hogsmead, e estavam lucrando com isso. Com a sua saída com as garotas Corvinais, Roxanne ia ficar com ciúmes ele sabia que ela morria de ciúmes dele, mas era só pra não admitir e fazer o seu joguinho. Só queria ver a cara da garota quando o visse com duas garotas em um só dia, ela não iria agüentar. Ele sabia que era irresistível como não podia ser? Era Sirius Black! O garoto mais popular, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, esperto, tudo de bom, atleta, defensor do mau (Seboso), engraçado, simpático, leal, extrovertido, brincalhão, natural, bonito, meigo, sedutor (uh! Isso o Sirius sabia fazer bem... seduzir), atraente, amigo, criativo, honesto, gentil, amável, corajoso, ativo, educado, inteligente, agradável, doce, fiel, humilde, nobre, sábio, veloz, perfeito, mais do que perfeito e além de tudo...  
  
-Sirius!!! Você vai ficar aí deitado na cama o dia inteiro?- Os pensamentos de Sirius foram interrompidos por James.  
  
-Ai!- Sirius se levantou num salto.- James! Vai demorar até a primeira aula! Faltam duas horas até a primeira!  
  
-Exatamente! Esqueceu que a gente tem TREINO?!  
  
-Puts! Esqueci...  
  
-Há! Como sempre, né?  
  
-Desculpe, desculpe -James estava de pé com o seu uniforme de quadribol e com a vassoura na mão. Os dois amigos jogavam no Time de Quadribol da Grifinória. James era o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já tinha visto (o que era um ponto muito forte na sua popularidade) e Sirius era batedor. Sempre afastava os balaços de James e sempre que podia (quando a professora não estava olhando) ele arremessava um balaço em um artilheiro do time adversário...Não era muito do caráter de Sirius fazer isso, mas sempre que jogavam contra a Sonserina era inevitável.  
  
-E vê se não demora muito no banheiro, hein?  
  
-Pô, Pontas, você tirou o dia pra ficar no meu pé?  
  
-Se você se atrasar pro treino, DE NOVO, sim!  
  
-Não vou me atrasar! Juro.  
  
-Ta, ta...To te esperando lá embaixo, ok?- E saiu.  
  
Mais uma vez Sirius se perdeu em pensamentos (pra ser mais exata se perdeu em adjetivos para ele mesmo): Garanhão, Sexy, tesão, fofo, carismático, conquistador, formoso, alegre, belo, gentil...E assim como se perdeu em pensamentos, perdeu a noção do tempo: tinha ficado pelo menos uns dez minutos no banho, e agora estava atrasado para o treino de quadribol. Pegou o primeiro short que encontrou pela frente, vestiu e saiu correndo pelo dormitório masculino. Ao passar pela sala comunal, as cinco garotas sentadas nas mesas não deixaram de reparar no belo corpo do rapaz e nos seus cabelos molhados que o deixavam mais sexy do que já era. Sirius também não deixou de notar que as garotas olharam para ele e uma murmurou "Meu-Deus" bem devagar. Ele parou e sorriu, olhou para elas e apenas disse:  
  
-Bom dia, Meninas!  
  
-Ai - suspiraram-....Bom dia, Sirius...  
  
-E então...O que estão fazendo aqui embaixo tão cedo?  
  
-Estudando - uma teve coragem de responder. As outras ainda estavam muito concentradas babando para prestar atenção na pergunta. O garoto se divertia com as expressões que elas faziam.- Sabe como é...Poções, muito difícil.  
  
-É...Eu sei...Gosto de garotas estudiosas.  
  
-Gosta mesmo?!  
  
-Aham...Talvez eu até sai...  
  
Por um momento, Sirius pensou "o meu dia começou bem", mas logo se lembrou do treino (tinha esquecido pela terceira vez), saiu correndo e deixou as garotas sentadas olhando pro nada, bobinhas. Saiu correndo pelo corredores, nem olhando direito por onde ia... Chegou aos jardins e correu mais ainda em direção ao campo de Quadribol. No meio do caminho passou muito rápido por Lily e Roxanne.  
  
-Desculpe!- Disse quando deu um esbarrão em Roxanne.  
  
-Ow!- Disse ela quando o garoto estava numa distancia que não podia ouvir a conversa.  
  
-Que foi?  
  
-Cala a boca, Lily, só olha. Você não encontra uma visão dessas todos os dias!  
  
-Visão de quê? Black? Infelizmente o vemos todos os dias, Rox! Do que você ta falando?  
  
-Lily, olha bem para aquele corpinho...Ele é MUITO gostoso!  
  
-Ta...Ele pode até ser bonito de corpo, mas não é pra tanto!  
  
-Me diz, quando eu vou poder ver uma cena dessas de novo?  
  
-Roxanne!!!Pensei que você não gostasse de Sirius!  
  
-E não gosto! Só estou interessada no corpinho dele! Imagine ficar se amassando com um cara desses... -Se está assim tão interessada, por que não aceitou o convite dele para sair?  
  
-Porque ele é Sirius Black, oras...Lily, você tem que aprender que nem tudo na vida é só um corpinho bonito. Se bem que isso ajuda também.  
  
-Unf!  
  
As duas foram para as arquibancadas, assistir o treino...Bem, na verdade Roxanne tinha uma estranha fascinação por Quadribol, mas não era do nível dos jogadores da Grifinória para poder entrar no time, enquanto Lily odiava o esporte. Lily era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de uma vida agitada, mas não como os marotos viviam, azarando pessoas pelos corredores, jogando bombas de bosta na mochila de Sonserinos, jogando quadribol, vagando pela escola até a madrugada, quebrando as regras, se arriscando na floresta proibida. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que Lily viu (ou pensou que vira) uma vez. Ela estava no dormitório feminino fazendo sua lição de História da Magia em cima da cama (a sala comunal estava muito barulhenta para fazer o trabalho lá), então Roxanne entrou no quarto e começou a fazer barulho, Lily perdeu toda a concentração precisa e se sentou na janela para olhar a noite. Então viu James. "Já era de se esperar" pensou a garota. Sirius e Pedro estavam indo em direção a floresta proibida. O que eles iam fazer? Provavelmente se matar! Provavelmente não! Com certeza! Imagine o que devia ter nessa floresta! Lily já tinha lido algo sobre o assunto, e com certeza era o último lugar que gostaria de visitar, depois da casa dos gritos, é lógico! Imediatamente a ruiva saiu correndo, mas Roxanne não a deixou sair, falando que já os vira fazer isso algumas vezes e que dessa vez não iam se machucar! Machucar? Lily não ligava para o bem estar deles, ela só queria que eles se ferrassem com a bronca de Minerva ou até mesmo de Dumbledore! Nunca passou pela cabeça de Lily se preocupar com algum dos marotos! Bem, se preocupava com Remo que tinha a coragem de andar com aqueles idiotas! E se eles colocassem Lupin numa fria? Ah, sim! Iam se ver com ela! Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos por Roxanne que gritou:  
  
-Pelo o amor de deus, Black! Até eu faço melhor que você!- Depois Lily pode ouvir a voz de Sirius, bem longe.  
  
-Desculpe, eu estava te admirando, acho melhor você não assistir aos treinos.  
  
-Cala a boca e vai pro trabalho, Sirius!- James estava nervoso.  
  
-Desculpa.- Sirius virou a vassoura e foi na direção de um balaço que ia atrapalhar o treino de um atacante.  
  
-James vai ter que treinar muito para esse próximo jogo.  
  
-Não me interessa.  
  
-Ah, Lily, você tem que, pelo menos, torcer pela vitória da Grifinória!  
  
-Tem razão, mas mesmo assim, não estou interessada no apanhadorzinho.  
  
-É...Ele vai ter que treinar pra enfrentar o novo apanhador.  
  
-Quem é?  
  
-Não sei.  
  
Lily ignorou, realmente não estava interessada em um assunto tão... "Chato"...Não no sentido chato da palavra...Mas mesmo assim, era previsível que ela não gostava de Quadribol e obviamente não gostava do assunto. Depois de dez minutos Lily não agüentava mais! Ela realmente estava tentando se concentrar no seu "Como usar uma escama de dragão", mas não conseguia! Aquelas vassouras eram muito barulhentas...Bem, não eram barulhentas, mas eram tão rápidas, e quando passavam por perto o vento passava muito forte e fazia um barulho perturbador.  
  
-Aiiiiiii!!! Que saco! Será que não se pode ter nem um pouco de paz aqui?  
  
Algumas pessoas que estavam perto pararam para olhar Lily pagar um mico básico.  
  
-Lily...Você esta no campo de quadribol.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Hum...Digamos que não é um lugar muito...Pacífico. E também não é um bom lugar para se ler um livro.- Roxanne estava olhando para Lily com a cara que ela mais odiava no mundo. Estava com uma mistura de medo ("Ela sempre faz essa cara quando pensa que vai pagar um mico por causa de mim", pensava Lily) e sua cara de "Para Lily, estou com vergonha de você". E o que mais odiava naquela cara era: Ela sempre aparecia nos momentos acordando Lily para a realidade e ver que estava errada.  
  
-Mas eu quero ler!  
  
-Isso não é lugar para Cu De Ferro, cai fora Evans!- Disse um garoto moreno da Corvinal que estava assistindo o treino também.  
  
-Ei! Como você pode pensar que tem algum átomo de hipótese e que tem algum tipo de moral para falar comigo desse jeito?- O garoto parou um pouco para processar a informação.  
  
-Eu posso não ser um aluno exemplar, mas pelo menos tenho noção de direção e de visão: Você realmente achou que aqui era biblioteca? Não...Desculpe avisar, minha querida...- Aquele "minha querida" irritou mais a James do que Lily, mas o garoto se segurou na vassoura, a poucos metros do "barraco". Em seus mais profundos pensamentos Lily teve que aceitar que aquele "minha querida" foi mil vezes mais irritante do que todas as vezes que James a chamava de Lily juntas.- Algumas garotas deveriam avisar quando estão de TPM!  
  
-Ai, meu Deus, como você é ridículo!  
  
-Hahaha, Olhe para você, Evans!  
  
-O que há de errado?- Lily disse com orgulho.  
  
-Olhe sua reputação na escola...Não posso dizer que você é feia, mas...- uma pontinha de raiva estava subindo no corpo de James, mas ele realmente estava tentando não entrar na briga - Você não tem amigas! Além de Roxanne Byrne... Você realmente tem uma vida social muito vaga...O que você acha que as pessoas acham de você? A garota que nunca sai da biblioteca, que acha que supera todos em suas notas e por isso é a maioral e ainda mais tem um porco de estimação!  
  
-Ei! Não fale assim de Smumble!  
  
-O que? Aquela coisa ficaria muito bem numa panela! Seria realmente delicioso.  
  
-Cala a boca!  
  
-Ah...Que foi?- o garoto falou como se estivesse se dirigindo pra uma criança- Está com medo que eu machuque o seu querido Smubow?  
  
-Você não tem mais nada pra fazer não? Ah...Lembrei...Por que você não vai cuidar da sua linda larva de bruxo microscópica?  
  
-Do que você esta falando? Eu não tenho nenhuma larva!  
  
-Ah...Desculpe...Estava me referindo ao seu cérebro. E é bom saber que você admite que não tem um, estava com medo de te chatear lhe dizendo a verdade.  
  
-Você se acha muito esperta, não é?  
  
-Hum...Me comparando a você....Sim!  
  
-Pois não é!- O garoto estava tão irritado que jogou um feitiço em Lily! Logo depois que a fita marrom que tinha acabado de sair da varinha do menino atingiu Lily ela começou a feder! Logo depois ela revidou e jogou um feitiço de cócegas nele, o garoto não parava de rir e só conseguiu pronunciar:  
  
-Isso...Hauahuahauahuahuaha. É tudo...Hauahauhauahuahauhauahuha, que você consegue...Auahauhauhauaauuahuaauh, fazer?  
  
Lily estava com um brilho de raiva nos olhos de dar medo:  
  
-Eu-nem-comecei.- Ela ergueu a varinha mais uma vez e fez o garoto risonho levitar. O fez voar até chegar a uns dois metros de altura acima do chão e o largou. Ele caiu bem numa possa de água.  
  
-Pensei que a sua capacidade mental era maior. Você só consegue fazer isso?- E mais uma varinha se levanta. Segundos depois o corpo de Lily estava deitado no chão, em cima de uma enorme possa de lama...Ela ergueu a cabeça, com mais raiva ainda...Agora estava fedendo e toda suja.- Olhe, agora sim você está parecendo com aquele porco imbecil.  
  
Logo depois o corvinal estava sendo arrastado pelo chão por uma linha invisível que o puxava pelos pés...Quando parou estava cheio de pequenos cortes.  
  
-EVANS, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!!!!!  
  
Logo depois o corpo de Lily estava todo azul turquesa (com alguns "toques" de marrom da lama). Lily estava pronta para fazer uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes...Azarar alguém. Durante todo esse tempo brigando com o tal garoto estava pensando seriamente em fazer uma coisa que nunca tinha pensado em fazer antes, estava pretas a matar uma pessoa, tudo bem, matar é bastante, mas com certeza, Lily estava com vontade de fazer aquele "menininho" sofrer. Apontou a varinha mais uma vez, o garoto fez o mesmo. E quando ele foi atacar... Roxanne apareceu na frente dos dois e acabou levando uma porção de lama na cara. -Eu realmente estava disposta a não deixar Lily jogar o próximo feitiço em você, mas...Acho que mudei de idéia.  
  
Ela e Lily apontaram suas varinhas, e mais alguém entrou na frente:  
  
-Ei, dois contra um não vale!- James estava bem na frente do garoto.  
  
-Potter! Você vai querer defender o seu novo namoradinho?- Roxanne estava realmente irritada.  
  
-Na verdade, eu estava tentando desfazer toda essa bagunça!  
  
-Hahahaha, você me faz rir - Disse Lily com desdém - Você tentando desfazer uma briguinha? Hahahaha.  
  
-Bom, James, agora que estamos em dois contra dois...Podemos atacar, não?  
  
-Não!- Sirius aparece e segura o pulso de Roxanne.  
  
-Saia daqui, Black? O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
-Ajudando...Você não quer passar a semana inteira cumprindo uma detenção comigo, não é mesmo? Então eu acho que você vai ter que parar com essa briga idiota!  
  
-Idiota? Olha quem está falando!  
  
Agora James estava segurando Lily e Sirius Roxanne, enquanto outras pessoas do Time da Grifinória tentavam segurar o garoto. James ficou todo azul por causa da tinta ainda fresca que estava no corpo de Lily. Depois de alguns minutos tentando acalmar os três, (e por milagre, nenhum professor estava passando por perto) o garoto foi embora e as duas meninas foram para o vestiário se trocar junto com a parte feminina do Time da Grifinória. Sirius e James também foram tomar um banho no vestiário masculino. Enquanto Sirius estava no banho (o segundo do dia), mais uma vez ficou pensando em adjetivos para si mesmo. Depois de um longo tempo em seus pensamentos, o garoto notou que só restava ele no vestiário. Colocou uma toalha em volta da cintura e foi para o seu armário colocar suas roupas normais. Provavelmente já estava atrasado para a primeira aula, mas nem se importava com isso. De repente, ouviu algo vindo do corredor, do lado de fora do vestiário: eram gritos femininos. E é lógico que Sirius não iria perder essa chance de ver alguma garota pelada. O que podia dar errado? Ninguém estava por perto...Ele poderia entrar no vestiário feminino sem ninguém notar... "Nossa!"- Disse Sirius para si mesmo quando viu alguma coisa passar muito rápido por ele.  
  
-LILY EVANS! DEIXE-ME ENTRAR AI, A-G-O-R-A!!!  
  
Roxanne Byrne estava batendo na porta do vestiário feminino como se fosse uma louca.  
  
-EU QUERO A MINHA VARINHA DE VOLTA, LILY!!!  
  
Sirius estava se divertindo muito com a situação: Roxanne estava só de calcinha e sutien no meio do corredor dos vestiários. O sutien e a calcinha eram vermelhos com a costura amarela. Sirius cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede, numa pose muito sexy. Sirius não disse nada, não queria estragar a linda visão que estava tendo no momento. Ficou ali, admirando...Admirando...Até que se deu conta de que ela o tinha percebido. Então resolveu falar alguma coisa decente e sem gaguejar, o que era quase impossível, pois estava "anestesiado"...  
  
-Você está muito linda assim, Roxanne! Eu aprovaria esse modelo no nosso próximo encontro!  
  
-Não tenho nenhum encontro com você, e nem pretendo ter!  
  
-Sua calcinha me diz outra coisa!- Disse Sirius quando a garota virou de costas ele pode ver o que estava escrito no lado de trás: "hoje sou só sua".  
  
Roxanne olhou assuntada para sua bunda:  
  
-Gostou da minha calcinha, Sirius?- O garoto levou um susto com o jeito sedutor que havia em sua voz, mas apenas levantou a sobrancelha e ficou ali, imóvel.  
  
-Ela é bem atraente, não acha?  
  
-Acho...Mas você também não pode falar nada, não é mesmo? Não pude deixar de notar no seu...Corpo.- Sirius, cheio de si (um pouco mais do que o normal) estufou o peito com orgulho e falou:  
  
-Bom...Já que você tem um corpo e roupas perfeitas para um encontro, e eu tenho...Sou perfeito...Você pode sair comigo hoje a noite, não é mesmo?  
  
-Não...-Disse Roxanne como fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo conversar com Sirius Black usando apenas as roupas de baixo sendo que ele estava irresistível com aquela pose sexy, aquele cabelo totalmente molhado caindo na cara e aquela toalhinha que qualquer garota de Hogwarts daria todo o seu dinheiro para ver ou...Tirar.  
  
-Estou pensando em usar no meu próximo encontro com David...- Disse apontando para o quadril, enquanto Sirius fechava a cara:  
  
-David?- Roxanne andou até Sirius, colocou a mão direita envolta do pescoço dele, esticou os pés para alcançar o seu ouvido e cochichou: "David é o melhor garoto que já tive o prazer de conhecer, ele faz qualquer garota ficar com os cabelos em pé só de passar pelo corredor".Sirius estava achando aquilo muito estranho, nunca tinha ouvido falar de nenhum David, a não ser um garoto baixinho e gorducho (poderia ser até mais baixo e gordo do que Pedro) da Corvinal. O garoto estava com uma imensa vontade de perguntar se era esse o sortudo, mas não...Não devia ser, ela só estava brincando com ele, estava jogando e por um milésimo de segundo Sirius admitiu que ela estava tendo uma vantagem, mas por pouco tempo. Quando a garota começou a se mexer, o garoto entrelaçou suas mãos em volta dela, impedindo-a de sair:  
  
-Esse cara é melhor que eu?  
  
-Ele ganha de você...Por nocaute.- disse ela de olhos fechados...Quando voltou a abri-los, falou - agora, pode ir me soltando, garotão...- Ela foi até a porta do vestiário feminino e gritou - VAMOS, LILY, VOCÊ JÁ SE DIVERTIU DEMAIS, SE VOCÊ QUER MESMO SABER, PERDEMOS A PRIMEIRA AULA DO DIA!- a porta abriu imediatamente e Roxanne entrou, deixando Sirius do lado de fora.  
  
Depois de um tempo parado Sirius se arrependeu de não ter agarrado Roxanne quando teve chance...Por que não fez isso? Talvez estivesse muito preocupado em olhar o corpo dela e que nem se tocara. É...Ele estava totalmente em transe, pois, quantas vezes num dia você vê uma das garotas mais lindas da escola com roupas de baixo em pleno corredor dos vestiários? Estava se dando bem naquele dia...Mas ele estava realmente irritado, e não sabia por que! Então ele tentou mentalizar...Roxanne Byrne de calcinha no corredor...Roxanne Byrne de calcinha do corredor sussurrando em seu ouvido...Sussurrando em seu ouvido...Haha! Finalmente ele tinha descoberto o que tinha de errado...O seu problema era David Kunts! Porque Roxanne ia sair com ele? O que aquele idiota tinha a ver com a garota? Ele era gordo, baixinho, chato, idiota, imbecil, queridinho da mamãe, tudo o que não se encaixava no perfil de Roxanne! Roxanne era bonita, magra, alta, legal, muito inteligente...Uma garota perfeita...Para Sirius! Mas o que esse tal de David tinha que Sirius não tinha? Então, Sirius começou a perceber...Estava se rebaixando ao nível de David Kunts! Como assim? Sirius Black, era o garoto mais popular da escola, tinha todas as garotas da escola em suas mãos (menos uma pequena lista de três, que o odiavam. Não é preciso dizer quem, não é?)! Qual era o seu problema? Sua vida era perfeita perto da de David! Mais uma vez Sirius tentou mentalizar coisas felizes... Você é um cara de sorte, Sirius! Você é mil vezes melhor do que David Kunts! Você é muito melhor do que David Kunts! Você é muito melhor do que David Kunts!...A única coisa que diferenciava David de Sirius era uma coisa...Roxanne! E por que isso estava irritando tanto o garoto? Roxanne era só mais uma entre mil garotas...Isso não podia ficar assim, Sirius Black não podia se rebaixar só por causa de uma garota...UMA garota! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para a sua auto-estima normal voltar...Tinha que ficar com uma garota, isso! Isso sim ia fazer a cabeça de Sirius volta um pouco ao normal...Afinal, quem Roxanne pensava que era para trocá-lo (se é que podemos usar esse termo) por David Kunts? Não mesmo!!! Ela ia ver quem era Sirius Black! Ele realmente sabia que ela estava fazendo um joguinho com ele, para testar...Ver se ele sentia ciúmes, ele sabia disso...Ele sabia...Ele somente queria acreditar...Bom, era isso! Sirius Black estava pronto para entrar no joguinho dela! Estava disposto a pegar a primeira garota que aparecesse em sua frente, e então se deu conta de que estava no meio do corredor que levava para as masmorras, e encontrou, nada mais nada menos do que Selene Stiler. Por que não começar por Selene? Ela poderia ser a sua nova...Hum...Namoradinha...  
  
-Oi, está indo para a aula?  
  
-Hum...Não, Black...Estou perdida...É lógico que estou!  
  
-Ah...Desculpe...  
  
-Pára de me seguir...  
  
-Não posso me conter, você é muito linda...E...Eu também tenho que ir para aula, não posso ficar aqui parado, né? Então, já que você também vai para aula, eu não vejo nenhum problema em te acompanhar.  
  
-Você é insuportável.  
  
Os dois seguiram para o fundo das masmorras, para a segunda aula do dia, Poções. É lógico que Sirius, no caminho todo, ficou cantando Selene, que apenas revirava os olhos ou fazia um comentário como: "Se olhe no espelho!" ou "Cala a boca" ou até mesmo "Você se acha o gostosão, não é mesmo?". Quando os dois entraram na sala, todos já estavam sentados em seus lugares e o professor estava no meio de uma fala. Os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo em frente à porta, e o prof falou:  
  
-Ora, ora, ora...Se não é o casal confusão da escola...Sentem-se, não custa nada atrapalharem mais uma aula minha...O que vocês acham, não formam um belo casal? O senhor incompetente e a senhora sangue-puro-de-mais.- Selene teve um ataque de raiva, Sirius pensou que a garota fosse pular no pescoço do professor e começar a estrangulá-lo, mas isso não aconteceu porque Sirius a segurou pelas vestes e a fez sentar.  
  
-Me solte, Black!- falou Selene entre os dentes.  
  
-Fique quieta!Quer irritar mais o senhor sabe tudo?- Sirius disse se referindo ao professor que agora dava um discurso indiretamente particular para James (que estava sentado atrás de Lily e Roxanne), Sirius e Selene:  
  
-A poção da fome é muito simples para quem tem uma mente...Inteligente...Os ingredientes são - E começou a escrever no quadro negro. Quando chegou no ultimo ingrediente, falou - Se alguém se atrever a comer esse ultimo, puro, sem a mistura de pêlo de unicórnio vai sofrer as conseqüências, porque o pelo de unicórnio diminui a capacidade desse bicho. Quando alguém come o chamado "bicho-gordo" se apaixona imediatamente. Esse bicho tem a capacidade de fazer com que a pessoa que o degustar sinta o gosto da comida que mais gosta. Vou dar um exemplo para as pessoas que têm a mente incapaz de entender o que acabei de dizer: Se a Srta. Stiler comer um desses bichos o seu gosto imediatamente será...  
  
-Cala a boca!  
  
-Qual o problema, será que o sua comida preferida é...Um tanto...Nojenta para alguns, hein?  
  
-Você não pode distinguir o quanto é saboroso o que como todos os dias!- disse Selene com uma voz muito fria. Depois disso passou a língua por entre os dentes como se estivesse saboreando algo.  
  
O professor apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou:  
  
-Você vai me deixar continuar a minha aula, ou a Srta quer ocupar o tempo dos meus alunos ensinando como ter a dieta mais agourenta do mundo mágico?- Selene sorriu.  
  
-O senhor pode continuar com a sua aula.- O professor começou a falar e Selene falou bem baixinho só para si mesma - 2 a 0.  
  
-Por causa de Black, Potter e Stiler os nossos bichos gordos estão em falta, então, hoje a aula não será pratica, portanto...Guardem os caldeirões.- Todos olharam feio para os três alunos.  
  
Para Sirius aquela aula se resumia em uma só palavra: Saco. Ele olhou por toda a sala de aula enquanto o professor falava: "então, se introduzirmos uma só unha de dragão...". Até Lily parecia entediada com aquela aula. Logo ela que conseguia suportar todas as aulas de História da Magia estava com uma cara horrível de quem queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, e não era a única na sala: todos pareciam estar morrendo naquela sala de aula, envelhecendo mais e mais, a cada palavra daquele velho idiota. Ele já tinha feito um discurso, ou melhor, uma palestra só sobre aqueles suculentos bichos gordos. Foi aí, que Sirius começou a pensar: "e então, quando digerimos essa substância..." O que será que o professor queria dizer sobre o prato preferido de Selene? Ele disse que era nojento! Bem, até agora, tudo o que vinha daquela garota era uma surpresa, mas até nos hábitos alimentares? O que ela era afinal? Sirius olhou para a garota cujos cabelos pretos estavam na cara, como se quisesse esconder o seu rosto quase adormecido. Que segredos ela escondia? O que ela sabia? De onde ela viera? De repente, o garoto percebeu que ninguém sabia nada a respeito dela...A não ser o professor de poções...E provavelmente Dumbledore. A aula foi um saco, não só para Sirius, mas sim para toda a classe. Até Severo Snape parecia entediado com toda aquela falação do professor. Depois da aula, alguns alunos saíram bocejando, outros reclamando...Sirius foi se encontrar com James e os outros marotos. Quando se aproximou percebeu que James ria muito e os outros olhavam como se tivessem analisando um louco que acabara de ter um ataque.  
  
-Que aconteceu, Pontas? Tomou a poção da felicidade?  
  
-Não...O meu feitiço está quase fazendo efeito, vai ser bem engraçado!- Disse entre risos.  
  
-Hum...Parece que já está engraçado antes de acontecer, não é mesmo?  
  
-Hahaha, só quero ver a cara de Lily...  
  
-Ih...Não sei não, hein, James? Mexer com Lily não vai fazer você rir...Você está querendo uma passagem pra ala hospitalar, isso sim!  
  
-Hum...Não tinha pensado nisso, mas com toda a certeza...Ela vai ficar MUITO brava, se é que já não está gritando na torre da Grifinória, me procurando!  
  
-Afinal, o que você fez?  
  
-Hahahaha, você vai ver, Almofadinhas, você vai ver...- Depois disso, James parou um pouco, olhou para o nada e começou a rir loucamente outra vez, fazendo com que Sirius adotasse a cara que Remo e Pedro estavam fazendo há poucos minutos.  
  
-Tudo bem, eu acho que você precisa de uma poção calmante...Tem certeza de que não tomou nada nessas 24 horas?  
  
-Lógico que tenho...Você que vai precisar de uma poção antídoto para choque...  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Quando você chegar lá na torre, vai encontrar uma Lily nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, apaixonada por mim!- James bateu em seu peito e caiu para trás, encenando uma flecha perfurando seu peito.  
  
E James não estava errado: quando subiram para a torre da Grifinória, Lily estava gritando no seu dormitório (tão alto que dava pra ouvir da sala comunal). De repente ela desceu as escadas gritando:  
  
-JAMES, MEU AMOOR!!!!  
  
-Olá, Lily, querida!- Disse abrindo os braços para recebê-la com um enorme sorriso.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?- Disse ofegante.  
  
-EEEu? Nada...  
  
-Não se faça de santinho, meu querido!  
  
-Ah, Lily, santinho, eu realmente não sou, mas querido por todos, acho que eu posso afirmar.  
  
-POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO PRONUNCIAR O SEU NOME?  
  
-Como, não consegue? Você acabou de pronunciá-lo...  
  
-Não, James, meu gostosão, você não está entendendo...- Nisso Sirius caiu no chão de tanto rir...  
  
-Hauhauhauahauaauhauha...Boa, Pontas...Boa! Cara, eu tenho que admitir, você é um gênio!  
  
-Obrigado, Sirius...Agora, me faça entender, Lily...  
  
-Você-me-enfeitiçou!!!  
  
-Ah, Lily, é só isso? Eu pensei que você já sabia que o charme de James Potter enfeitiça todo mundo.  
  
-JAMES, MEU AMOR TIRE ISSO DE MIM, POR FAVOR!!! EU ESTOU PEDINDO...E Olha que Lily Evans não é de pedir nada para um James, meu Deus grego!  
  
-Olha, Lily, acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com isso...Eu realmente não gosto quando você me chama de Potter! Por que isso? Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo! Por que continuar a me chamar pelo sobrenome? Então joguei esse feitiço em você, sempre que você quiser me chamar pelo sobrenome, não vai conseguir...Sempre vai sair o meu primeiro nome e mais alguns adjetivos...  
  
-Mas...-James calou-a com a fala.  
  
-Mas, se você me chamar somente pelo primeiro nome, não acontece nada...tente...  
  
-Não que te chamar pelo primeiro nome, James, meu lindo fofinho!  
  
-O efeito está piorando Lily, estou te avisando...  
  
-O efeito não vai piorar mais porque você vai tirar esse feitiço mais do que idiota de mim!  
  
-Na verdade, Lily...Eu não sei como tirar.-Lily já estava escolhendo as palavras para a sua resposta da fala de James, que obviamente seria: "Desculpe, Lily, mas eu não quero tirar", mas parece que esse obviamente se tornou um provavelmente...  
  
-Você o quê?  
  
-Eu não sei como tirar.  
  
-Como assim, não sabe?  
  
-Tem certeza de que quer que eu te explique?  
  
-Unf! Se o sr não sabe, você vai comigo na enfermaria agora e vai contar qual é o tal feitiço para...  
  
-Lily, eu disse que não sei como eu posso tirar o feitiço, mas não falei nada sobre você mesma fazê-lo.  
  
-Ah...Então me explique! Estou esperando!- Disse batendo o pé no chão.  
  
-Acredite, isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim...Para reverter o feitiço você precisa me chamar, de livre e espontânea vontade, pelo primeiro nome!  
  
-Fácil...  
  
-Mas, para o feitiço cessar de vez, você precisa me chamar de James, o dobro de vezes que você me chamou de Potter , desde a hora que eu lhe joguei o feitiço.-Lily abriu a boca. Provavelmente iria passar o ano inteiro chamando o Potter de James.  
  
-E quando você jogou?  
  
-Ontem à noite...Mas o efeito começou hoje de manhã.- Lily começou a pensar...Pensar em quantas vezes já tinha tentado chamar Potter de Potter. Desde a hora que James entrou na sala ela tinha contado 6 vezes. Mas tinha mais umas 10, se olhando no espelho e tentando pronunciar a palavra tão simples.  
  
-16.  
  
-16?  
  
-É, James, meiguinho....Eu tentei falar seu adorável sobrenome 16 vezes só nesse dia.  
  
-Hum...Que legal, então você vai ter que me chamar pelo nome...Umas... 32 vezes.  
  
-32 vezes?  
  
-Na verdade, 33, ou você admitiu que eu sou muito meigo quando falo com você?  
  
-33. 33 -Lily processava a informação. Ela realmente precisava anotar aquilo.  
  
Nisso, Roxanne passou pelo buraco do retrato. Ao ver sua amiga no meio do salão comunal com cara de besta junto com os marotos, teve que tomar alguma atitude:  
  
-Lily, você tá bem? Está doente?  
  
-Rox...Aconteceu, uma coisa horrível - disse bem devagar.Roxanne olhou para os quatro garotos sentados, que apenas sorriram.  
  
-Pode falar.  
  
-O Jamezinho querido me jogou um feitiço!  
  
-James.....Zinho?  
  
-É exatamente esse o feitiço, sempre quando eu tento falar James, gostoso eu falo James, my baby.  
  
-Que?  
  
-34  
  
-Eu não agüento mais, Rox, pra reverter esse feitiço idiota eu tenho que falar James, só James, o que eu faço com o James, tesão?  
  
-35- Os marotos contavam as vezes que Lily tentava falar "Potter".  
  
Cada vez mais Lily se irritava mais, e quanto mais tentava explicar para Roxanne o que estava acontecendo mais ela tentava falar o sobrenome do garoto, no final de tudo, ela conseguiu ficar um 50 "James" pendentes. Foi preciso implorar para James explicar para Roxanne o que havia acontecido. Roxanne ficou muito brava com os garotos, mas não tão brava quanto Lily. As garotas subiram para o dormitório, e os marotos fizeram o mesmo. 


	4. O Segredo de Sirius

O segredo de Sirius  
  
No dormitório masculino da Grifinória, quatro garotos estavam deitados em suas camas, olhando par ao teto, conversando, e rindo...Já tinha passado da meia noite, mas nenhum estava com sono e nem se preocuparam em tirar as roupas do dia para os pijamas, e se desse vontade de dar uma voltinha pelo castelo? Como já era de se esperar o assunto da noite era o feitiço de James:  
  
-Nunca pensei que você fosse ter uma idéia tão genial, Pontas! Essa foi uma idéia digna de um troféu. Mas lógico que nem chegam perto das minhas...- Disse Sirius com o ar arrogante de sempre.  
  
-É...Foi...- Disse James com tédio. Sim, essa palavra servia para todos que estavam ali, todos estavam morrendo de tédio, não tinha nada para fazer. Andar pelo castelo, isso eles fizeram durante a aula de História da Magia. Remo estava com as pernas cruzadas com um livro em cima, seu cotovelo estava apoiado no joelho e a sua mão segurava a cabeça. Ele não estava realmente prestando atenção na leitura, só estava passando os olhos, tentando achar algo de interessante, sem sucesso. Pedro, para variar um pouquinho, estava comendo alguns doces da Dedos de Mel. Sirius e James apenas apreciavam o teto:  
  
-Alguém disposto a dar uma volta?- Dos quatro, Sirius era o que estava mais agitado.  
  
-Não - Dois responderam (Pedro estava ocupado de mais, com a boca cheia). Todos ficaram quietos. E para não ficar no silêncio por muito tempo, Aluado começou a ler partes de seu livro:  
  
- "Quando a Lua esta voltada para Marte, é um indicio de que você pode pegar uma gripe ou alguma doença um pouco mais grave...".  
  
-Aluado, vamos acabar dormindo com isso tudo...  
  
-Ah...Desculpe.  
  
-Bom, como estamos muito cansados para sair e agitados de mais para dormir, vamos ter que apelar para o óbvio...Lily!  
  
-Como assim? Lily é uma coisa óbvia quando estamos em pleno tédio? Você está ficando louco, Sirius!- James disse.  
  
-Não, seu idiota. Eu quis dizer que o assunto agora vai ser o "seu lindo lírio" e a sua grande idéia!  
  
-Você já perguntou tudo o que tinha pra perguntar sobre o feitiço, já sabe até como faz! O assunto acabou até Lily acordar amanhã!- Pensando nisso, James deixou escapar um leve sorriso.  
  
-É...Ela vai estar brava...Mas isso não vem ao caso agora...Eu quero saber...Sua idéia foi legal, e tudo...Mas...Qual é o objetivo?- James franziu o cenho.  
  
-De todas as pessoas que conheço, Lílian é a única que nunca ouvi me chamar pelo nome...Primeiro nome. É tão estranho...  
  
-É só por isso?  
  
-Não...Eu também adoro vê-la nervosa...Ainda mais quando me elogia nervosa!- Respondeu James divertido.  
  
-Você tem uns motivos bem estranhos!- Sirius riu da cara do amigo.  
  
-Pelo menos eu não fico parado olhando Roxanne Byrne praticamente nua sem fazer nada!- Sirius riu mais uma vez.  
  
-Realmente, a garota é gostosa...E quem disse que eu não fiz nada?  
  
-Vindo de você...  
  
-Bem, não é todo o dia que você encontra Roxanne Byrne de calcinha no meio do corredor, e ainda com "aquela calcinha"...Te contei das inscrições que tinham na bunda dela?  
  
-Mais de mil vezes!  
  
-E ela ainda tentou me provocar!  
  
-Hahaha, ela te excitou, isso sim!- Agora todos no quarto estavam rindo e muito interessados na conversa!  
  
-Mas ela me disse que estava saindo com David...Kunts...E que ia usar aquela calcinha no próximo encontro deles!  
  
-Ah, dá um tempo, Sirius, você caiu nessa conversa?  
  
-Ah...Não sei...Ela parecia estar falando sério!  
  
-Falando sério? Primeiro: Você não estava em condições psicológicas para saber se ela estava falando sério ou não, você estava muito ocupado olhando pro corpinho dela...Ou (se eu te conheço) estava se aproveitando da situação! Segundo: David Kunts é um cara nojento, baixinho e gordo! Você acha mesmo que uma garota daquela vai se interessar por ele? Terceiro: Se Roxanne sair com esse cara, acho que vai passar uma semana na ala hospitalar vomitando, a boca daquele moleque é nojenta, aposto que no meio daqueles dentes tem peru do Natal passado em estado de decomposição!- Todos começaram a rir do comentário de James e Pedro começou a cuspir biscoitos que estavam a sua boca de tanto rir (eca). -Você pode estar certo, Pontas, mas eu não fiquei parado sem fazer nada, não! Eu agarrei Byrne lá no vestiário...E EU consegui o encontro com Morgane...Não venha dizer que ISSO é ficar quieto!- James concordou com Sirius, e Remo fechou o livro com força, se jogando pra trás e caindo na cama. Ficou alguns segundos fitando o teto e logo após, virou-se para o lado oposto dos amigos.  
  
-Sono, Aluado? Se fosse você aproveitaria essas noites...Já olhou o calendário lunar do mês?  
  
-Infelizmente já, Almofadinhas, no final da semana que vem vamos fazer uma visitinha ao Salgueiro...Mas não, não estou com sono, só estou...Pensando.  
  
-Pensando...Em...  
  
-Nada com que você tenha pra se preocupar.- Sirius achou estranho o modo com que o amigo se referiu a ele, mas tentou ignorar e começar uma longa e "chata" conversa com James sobre as qualidades físicas de Morgane. Na verdade, Remo era a fim dessa garota desde o quarto ano...Não tinha contado para os amigos, lógico, eles com certeza iam tentar fazer Morgane ficar com ele...Mas Remo sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance com a garota. Ela era uma das garotas mais populares da Corvinal, para não dizer da escola, e uma das mais bonitas também! Todos os garotos de Hogwarts algum dia já sonharam com ela em um cantinho escuro! Remo nunca tinha tido um sonho "típico de Sirius" com todos aqueles amassos e tudo mais...Lupin apenas gostava dela, era a única coisa que sabia...Ele sempre achou que começara a gostar dela no dia em que estava na enfermaria totalmente entediado e com vários aranhões pelo corpo (resultados da noite anterior, em que quase se matou tentando brincar de pega-pega com um cervo, um cachorro e um pequeno ratinho). Ela estava visitando uma amiga doente, foi então que a amiga precisou de cuidados maiores, e ela começou a conversar normalmente com o lobisomem como se já o conhecesse há séculos. Remo achou estranho no começo, mas depois começou a notar de como aquela garota era cativante, simpática...Aquela conversa não tinha sido das mais compridas, mas mesmo assim, atraiu a atenção de Lupin... Depois desse ocorrido na ala hospitalar, Remo começou a notar mais na garota, às vezes, sem notar estava seguindo os passos dela, apenas para ver aonde ia, quais eram os lugares que ela mais freqüentava na escola e em quais horários. Quanto mais a seguia, mas percebia que não tinha chance...Não era só com ele que ela era simpática, ela conhecia mais gente do que pensava...Estava sempre com um amigo ou amiga nova, nunca estava sozinha e nunca fazia uma refeição em silêncio, estava sempre conversando com a pessoa mais próxima, não se importando com quem fosse...Às vezes o garoto se dava apelidos como: "O garoto que fôra só mais uma vítima da tagarela". Sempre se dava nomes desse tipo, se rebaixando.  
  
Agora que Morgane ia sair com Sirius Black, um de seus melhores amigos, Remo se sentia a própria pulga da cobra, algo totalmente inexistente. Era como se não pertencesse ao mundo. Agora, Lupin estava totalmente em outro lugar, alienado da conversa. Depois de perceber isso, tentou ouvir e logo ouviu Sirius falando:  
  
-Ela é perfeita para esse fim de semana.  
  
-Esse fim de semana?-Foi a resposta fria que Sirius recebeu de Remo, que estava imóvel, ele ainda não vira a cara do amigo, porque ainda estava de costas na cama.  
  
-É...Qual o problema, Aluado?- Sirius estava realmente muito confuso.  
  
-Você quer usar a garota e logo depois jogar fora?- Remo tinha virado para encarar o amigo.  
  
-Bom, eu não vejo desse jeito...  
  
-Não vê desse jeito? Qual é a explicação mais racional pra isso?  
  
-Ela sabe que eu não quero nada sério...Aliás, eu só estou ficando com ela, não tenho nenhum compromisso...  
  
-Tem certeza de que ela sabe disso?- Remo estava muito frio, todos os amigos estavam um pouco assustados com a reação dele. Ele nunca tinha falado com os amigos daquele jeito, a não ser quando estava dando uma bronca nos marotos por algum comportamento mais do que exagerado. Era ainda mais estranho a causa do estresse, ele sempre ria dos planos de Sirius para bater o seu recorde de ficadas, e às vezes até apostava com Pedro que Sirius conseguia mais do que James ou vice-versa.  
  
-Era pra saber! Eu estou te estranhando, Remo! Qual é o problema? Você sabe que vamos sair com as garotas há bastante tempo.  
  
-Você está usando essas garotas como brinquedos! Qual é o SEU problema Sirius? Será que não pode parar um pouco com esse troço de "quem cata mais"? Isso é ridículo...  
  
-Remo...N acho que quando eu encontrar a garota certa eu vou parar de sair com outras, lógico...Mas eu ainda não estou entendendo o porque de tanto estresse!  
  
-E você, James?  
  
-Eu? EU? Agora eu entrei na história? Você está bem?  
  
-Você também usa essas garotas como papel, usa uma vez e depois joga fora?  
  
-Não fazemos isso!- Disseram Sirius e James juntos.  
  
-Ah, claro -Respondeu o lobisomem com sarcasmo.  
  
-Você pode estar certo que a gente já ficou com várias garotas de Hogwarts, mas não as usamos....  
  
-Imagina (Magina é muito MSN!), vocês só tem essa competição insignificante.  
  
-Assim como não as usamos, aposto que nenhuma delas está arrependida!  
  
-Eu aposto que sim! James...e Lily?- James levantou a cabeça rapidamente - Você diz que gosta dela, mas fica saindo com várias ao tempo, como você acha que ela se sente?  
  
-Você está alucinado! Lily não gosta de mim, ela me odeia, e provavelmente não repara nisso!  
  
-Lógico que repara, ela acha que você só gosta dela porque ela é só mais um desafio.- James olhou para o teto, pensativo.  
  
-Não - respondeu com ar de deboche - Você esta meio sensível hoje, hein, Aluado? O que esta acontecendo com você?  
  
-Aposto que se você, James, ficasse com Lily...  
  
-Ah...Seria perfeito - Disse James com um ar sonhador.  
  
-E se uma semana depois você a visse aos amassos com Sirius!  
  
-QUÊ?- James levantou a cama num susto. Mas logo depois suspirou aliviado - Sirius nunca faria isso comigo!  
  
Sirius estava com a mão no queixo, pensativo...  
  
-Né, Sirius?  
  
-Ah, ah...É...É lógico James! Isso seria, um absurdo, é, um absurdo!  
  
-É, Sirius, e se eu te contasse o segredinho de James?  
  
-Que segredo?- Sirius olhou irritado para James.  
  
-Nada! Não é nada! O Remo está louco!  
  
-Não, não está não, eu ouvi muito bem!  
  
-Bem, Remo começou com tudo isso, e ninguém sabe onde ele quer chegar! Em vez de assistir essa cena ridícula dos dois brigando, nos conte onde você quer chegar, Aluado!- Todos olhavam para Pedro que por um momento parecia que tinha desaparecido do quarto, os três restantes no quarto se entreolharam, logo depois, James e Sirius cruzaram os braços, quase como se fosse uma coreografia, e olharam feio para Remo.  
  
-É verdade, Remo! Onde você quer chegar?- Lupin suspirou.  
  
-Ok! Acho que cada um aqui está escondendo algo. Então vamos fazer assim: Cada um conta algo que não tenha contado para ninguém!  
  
-Isso está parecendo uma daquelas conversar femininas idiotas!  
  
-É verdade...Mas eu topo - Disse James.  
  
-Eu também - Disse Pedro.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Unf! Tudo bem...Eu topo!  
  
Os quatro fizeram um circulo. Todos estavam com muita vontade de saber o que cada um falaria, mas também estavam morrendo de vergonha por contar algo tão secreto, íntimo...  
  
-Bom, então...Eu vou começar, ok?- Disse Remo.  
  
-Lógico!- Todos disserem aliviados por alguém ter tomado a iniciativa.  
  
-Então...É...É...É que...  
  
-Vamos logo!  
  
-Ok! Eu fiquei nervoso hoje porque...Vocês estavam falando de Morgane...Eu...Eu sou afim dessa garota desde...Desde...Desde um dia que ela veio conversar comigo na ala hospitalar-Remo ia contando os detalhes da conversa da garota e ele falava o que achava dela, todos estavam de boca aberta.- E daí, eu fiquei com ciúmes porque você vai sair com ela, Almofadinhas!  
  
-Bom, Remo, se eu soubesse eu teria desmarcado com ela...Mas agora já está marcado...Mas eu juro que tento fazer de tudo pra não dar uns pegar muito fortes na sua mina! Hahahaha  
  
-Pára com isso, Sirius! Eu estou falando serio! Se você magoar aquela garota, vai se ver comigo, e não vai ser legal! Ah, não vai mesmo!  
  
-Calma, calma...Eu não vou fazer nada com ela...Relaxa, vou dar um jeito de nem tocá-la, ok? Eu também não admitiria que um de vocês ficasse com a minha mina!  
  
-Qual? Você tem tantas!  
  
-Vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando!  
  
-Bem, tenho que dizer que estou aliviado, Aluado! Por um momento pensei que você estava virando homossexual!- Todos riram! Depois de Sirius fazer o comentário.  
  
Remo achou que Sirius não ia gostar nada do seu segredinho, mas o garoto levou numa boa! Mesmo assim, Lupin ainda estava muito preocupado, Sirius ia magoar a garota, com toda a certeza. Ia largá-la em menos de duas horas e ia partir para outra, de um certo modo isso era bom...Ia deixa-la com raiva do amigo e ele não ia ter mais esse obstáculo pela frente, mas também não gostaria de vê-la chorando porque um outro a desprezou.  
  
-Sua vez, Pedro!  
  
-Minha?  
  
-Não, da minha avó...  
  
-Ok!  
  
-Na verdade, não é um segredo, mas tudo bem, de resto eu não escondo nada de vocês, é sério...Mas é que...Eu não sou...  
  
-Você não é...- Todos falaram  
  
-Eu não sou mais BV.  
  
-Nossa! Finalmente! Mas por que não contou?  
  
-Lucy Daniter.  
  
-QUÊ?  
  
-Bem, acho que achamos o motivo pelo qual você não contou! Essa menina me dá medo!- Disse Sirius, fazendo cara de nojo com a língua para fora.  
  
-Ela...Ela estava bonita no dia...  
  
-Aquele Ogro estava bonito? Não mesmo! Você fez algum exame de vermes depois que beijou essa garota?- Disse James se afastando um pouco de Pedro.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Precisamos fazer uma limpeza na sua boca, com sabão!  
  
-É por isso que não contei pra vocês! Tinha certeza que vocês fariam isso...Zoar da minha cara! Bem, ela é legal, e a gente não tinha nada pra fazer naquela festa idiota! Então...Aconteceu...  
  
-Me poupe dos detalhes, por favor...Eu posso passar mal!- Disse Sirius  
  
-Já que é assim...Vamos mudar de assunto...James! O SEU segredo!  
  
James levou um susto. Estava realmente interessado na história de Pedro, ele realmente achava que o amigo merecia um troféu de ouro de 1m com sapos de chocolates até o topo (hum... Que delícia) por ter conseguido tal façanha. Lucy Daniter era uma menina gorda da Lufa-lufa que era obcecada por biscoitos trouxas, que por acaso davam dor de barriga na garota, ou seja, ela passava a metade do ano letivo sentada numa privada do banheiro feminino. Havia rumores de que essa garota passava tanto tempo na privada e estava tão acostumada a isso que passava as tardes fazendo suas lições de casa sentada no vaso. Mas isso eram só rumores, ninguém sabia se era verdade....A segunda coisa mais repugnante na garota é que ninguém sabia como era a boca dela (a não ser Pedro)...O bafo daquela garota era insuportável, nem as suas amigas a cumprimentavam com um beijo no rosto de tão potente era a sua boca.  
  
James achava que aqueles segredos que os dois amigos disseram não eram nada comparados ao seu...O seu segredo poderia prejudicar a sua amizade com os marotos, só Remo sabia dele, ele deu uma leve olhada para o amigo e ele só fez James ter mais medo com o seu sussurro: se você não contar, eu conto por você!  
  
James tinha que contar...Então, ele falou:  
  
-Eubjexenne! (pelo menos foi isso que todos entenderam!)  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Eubjeoxanne!  
  
-Tá quase lá, Pontas...Vamos, você consegue...Palavra por palavra....  
  
-Eu...  
  
-Isso, começou bem...  
  
-Beijei...  
  
-Bom, você já beijou muitas meninas dessa escola...Só não me diga que também beijou Lucy Daniter!  
  
-Roxanne!  
  
-QUÊ?- Sirius se levantou! James apenas abaixou a cabeça.-Repete!  
  
-Eu...Beijei Roxanne...-Sirius soltou um urro de raiva e deu um soco na cara de James que caiu para trás, mas não revidou. Sabia que o amigo estava com muita raiva e que se ele tivesse feito isso com Lily, faria o mesmo:  
  
-EI, VAI COM CALMA, SIRIUS! VOCÊ VAI BEIJAR MORGANE E EU NÃO FIZ NADA!  
  
-CALMA? A última coisa que estou pensando em ter é calma! James! Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Você me traiu!  
  
-Calma aí, Almofadinhas - Disse James passando a mão pelo rosto e mexendo os maxilares para lá e para cá, para ter certeza de que não quebrara nada. Daí ele podia tirar uma conclusão: Sirius tinha um soco muito forte!- Eu não te traí, eu posso até um cervo, mas veado é outra coisa...Não te trai coisa nenhuma!  
  
-NÃO SE FAÇA DE BESTA, SEU BURRO!- Sirius, mais uma vez, partiu para cima de James...Mais um soco, agora no baço!  
  
-Pára, Sirius, eu não quero brigar com você! Qual é o problema, você sempre soube que eu achava Roxanne bonita! Você tem que concordar comigo...E se você soubesse da história dela estaria feliz!- Sirius estava preso por Lupin e Pettigrew. Depois disso, se acalmou um pouco:  
  
-O que ela disse?  
  
-Hahaha, ela me pediu segredo, cara...Não posso te contar.  
  
-Era sobre mim?  
  
-Ufa!-Remo exclamou, pois Sirius tinha se sentado e estava aparentemente mais calmo...  
  
-Era...Mas, desculpe, amigo...Eu realmente estava pensando em te contar, mas depois desse soco!- Sirius abaixou a cabeça - Mas não se preocupe, eu não te conto pelo seu bem, se te contasse...Você teria que ficar na ala hospitalar mais de um mês tratando do seu estado de "modéstia" repentina.- Sirius levantou a cabeça e sorriu. James ainda olhava muito feio par ao amigo. Sirius poderia estar puto por causa de Roxanne, mas, pelo o amor de Deus, ele o atacara!  
  
-Desculpe.  
  
-Tudo bem...Mas vê se bate mais fraco da próxima vez, não é todo dia que eu levo dois socos do batedor da Grifinória.- Sirius sorriu brevemente.  
  
-Sério, cara...Me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça!  
  
-Tudo bem...Relaxa...Contanto que você não queira descontar mais...  
  
-Não, relaxa.- Alguns longos segundos se passaram, James percebeu que o amigo o havia perdoado, mas que ainda estava muito chateado com essa história...  
  
-Sirius, eu não fiz por mal!  
  
-Quando você fez isso seu desgraçado?- Disse Sirius, com um tom de brincadeira forçado.  
  
-Ela estava chorando...  
  
-Chorando? Roxanne chorando?  
  
-Sim...Por causa...Bom, isso é segredo dela, não posso contar...E daí, eu tentei consolar...E rolou!  
  
-E rolou? Você fala assim, normalmente...Ah...Rolou...  
  
-Desculpe, Sirius!-Mais uma pausa  
  
-Só me poupe dos detalhes, ok?  
  
-Ok.- Depois de mais uma longa pausa:  
  
-Bem, vamos acabar com esse clima chato, nem todos os segredos são ruins - Tentou animar Pedro- Você ainda tem o seu Sirius!  
  
-Bem, o meu segredo é bem legal...Ele não anda, não fala, a única coisa que ele faz é dormir... Sirius foi até a cama e pegou algo marrom, que jogou no colo de James! O garoto começou a cair na gargalhada! Os outros dois marotos restantes esticaram o pescoço para ver do que se tratava, e logo depois começaram a rir também, rir muito! Sirius estava de pé...Parado, parecendo muito bravo.  
  
-Sirius...- James riu..Eu - pausa para pegar ar - eu...Kkkkk. Não sabia...Kkkkkk - pausa para pegar ar - que você dormia com...- James não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava rindo de mais. Depois de um tempo de recuperação, ele falou:  
  
-Não sabia que você dormia, com...Um...Um...Teddy Bear!- Mais gargalhadas.  
  
Sirius sorriu.  
  
-Sim, James, é o Teddy Bear!Eu durmo com ele todas as noites, abraçadinho assim oh!- Sirius arrancou o ursinho marrom com dois botões azuis bem escuros, quase marinhos, no lugar dos olhos e apertou como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos.  
  
-Ah, que mimo, acho que vou deixa-los a sós!  
  
-Não é preciso. E então, gostaram do meu segredinho?- Os três restantes se entreolharam...E logo depois saíram na gargalhada.  
  
-Não é tão insignificante quanto pensam!- Todos estavam rindo mais ainda!  
  
-Oh, quem diria, Sirius Black e Teddy Bear, o mais novo casal de Hogwarts!  
  
-Não enche o saco do meu urso!  
  
-Hahahaha!  
  
-Você pensa que tem moral, para falar assim com o MEU ursinho? Você beijou Lucy Daniter!  
  
-Você beija o urso!-Teve um momento de silêncio. Todos estavam olhando para Sirius, que ficava olhando para seu ursinho de pelúcia e para Pedro...  
  
-Bem...Comparando a sua namoradinha com o meu urso, acho que Teddy ganha em questão de beleza...E aposto que mesmo não tendo boca, o meu urso beija melhor do que a sua princesa! Você não concorda comigo, Teddy?- James que estava com o Urso no colo agora, mexeu a cabeça da pelúcia positivamente.- Todos riram!  
  
Os marotos foram dormir, somente as duas da manhã, quando Remo ficou com sono.  
  
N/A: Bem, esse capítulo está meio sem graça, não acham? Bem, eu achei...Aposto que vocês acharam que Sirius ia fazer uma mega-revelação, não é mesmo? Hahaha... Comentem, please... Bem, eu só queria dizer desculpas por não ter colocado N/A no outro capitulo...Eu realmente esqueci...Eu sei que isso não é obrigatório nem nada, mas eu gosto...Hehehe (, agora...Minha vez de contar um segredinho: Na mesma noite, Roxanne estava deitada em sua cama, estava tendo um pesadelo horrível...Então, sentiu alguém a abraçar. Era estranho...Sempre quando tinha pesadelos, tinha a impressão de que alguém a abraçava, e reconhecia a pessoa...Era Sirius, Sirius estava a abraçando enquanto dormia. Roxanne ficava mais relaxada com essa idéia e conseguia dormir tranqüila. Sua cabeça descansava no peito do garoto, enquanto ele entrelaçava os braços ao redor do seu corpo. Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, Sirius estava abraçado ao seu lindo Teddy Bear, que agora estava com os seus botões azul turquesa brilhantes. 


	5. Você Sabe Quem

N/A: Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer, tá aí mais um capítulo, espero que gostem...E obrigada pelos comments!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 5: Você-sabe-quem.  
  
A manhã estava muito ensolarada naquela sexta. A luz do Sol entrava pela janela do dormitório masculino da Grifinória, o que acordou um certo garoto de cabelos negros totalmente despenteados. James olhou para janela quando se sentou na cama, ainda estava se acostumando com tal claridade. Depois olhou em volta, todos ainda dormiam: Pedro tinha jogado todas as suas cobertas para o canto da cama, sua mão direta segurava a ponta do cobertor, enquanto a sua cabeça estava para o lado esquerdo, sua boca estava definitivamente aberta e sua, consideravelmente, grande barriga subia e descia conforme sua respiração. James sorriu com tal cena, Pedro realmente era um amigo que lhe fazia rir! Rir por suas trapalhadas e encrencas que se metia. Depois de apreciar a "linda" cena de Pedro dormindo, olhou para cama em frente de Rabicho: Lupin estava virado para parede, como sempre fazia, a única coisa que via eram seus cabelos castanhos um pouco bagunçados (cabelos praticamente arrumados comparado com os de James). Logo depois olhou para a cama em frente a sua: Sirius parecia uma menina dormindo. Já vira Sirius dormir outras vezes e definitivamente não era daquele jeito, normalmente ele ocupava (toda a cama, o mais espaçoso possível, mas hoje não: ele estava abraçando o seu ursinho, mais conhecido como Teddy, sua perna estava meio que...no ar, era como se alguma coisa embaixo da perna de Sirius impedisse que e a perna esquerda chegasse ao colchão. Estranho. Por um momento pensou em ver o ursinho sorrir. "Mas que idiota! Você vai acabar ficando exatamente como, Sirius! Dormindo com um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Teddy!" Disse James a si mesmo. Depois de contemplar os amigos dormindo, o que não era muito agradável na opinião dele, vestiu-se rápido e desceu para o salão comunal. Estava completamente vazio no momento. Colocou as mãos no bolso e desceu para o salão principal, na esperança de encontrar um café da manhã atraente. Mas isso não aconteceu: o café ainda não tinha sido servido. Mas isso não desanimou James, sendo um maroto, e com a ajuda do seu mapa (do maroto), encontrou apenas quatro pessoas acordadas na redondeza: Lucius Malfoy que estava com seu amigo fiel Crabbe , uma menina da Lufa-lufa e Selene Stiler. Achou engraçado, Selene estava correndo em um corredor do sexto andar, e pelo que parecia, ia se encontrar com a garota da Lufa-Lufa quando virasse no corredor, e isso realmente aconteceu. Ela parou na frente da garota, ficou por muito tempo parada na frente dela e depois saiu correndo novamente em direção as masmorras. James parou de olhar os passos de Selene e se concentrou na passagem que levava a cozinha. Não havia ninguém, então foi até o lugar. Estava repleto de elfos domésticos que corriam para lá e para cá carregando vários pratos de comidas variadas, James quase deu de cara com um elfo que estava levando um pote cheio de chocolate em calda para algum lugar, então aproveitou e passou a mão dentro desse pote. O elfo nem percebeu, ou ignorou.  
  
O seu café da manha na cozinha foi um dos mais agradáveis que já tivera, comeu muito, muito mesmo, e depois pensou: "Acho que não vou almoçar hoje". Olhou novamente no mapa. Selene estava na sala de poções. Mais estranho ainda. Que tipo de pessoa vai até a sala de poções numa hora dessas? Ele não ligou muito para isso, mas continuou o seu caminho. Quando estava no corredor do segundo andar, deu mais uma olhada no mapa, achou uma coisa muito estranha. A menina da lufa-lufa, que esbarrou com Selene algum tempo atrás estava no mesmo lugar de antes, imóvel. Foi até o sexto andar conferir e definitivamente a garota não podia se mexer, pois estava sobre um encanto paralisante. James desfez o feitiço da Sonserina, e logo depois, a garota caiu no chão apavorada.  
  
-O que aconteceu? A Srta. Stiler te fez alguma coisa?  
  
-Stiler? Quem é Stiler?-Disse confusa.  
  
-Selene Stiler, da sonserina.  
  
-Oh, sim. Mas eu não me lembro...Ela vinha correndo pelo corredor e estava...Estava...Com algo na mão...Algo...Eu não consigo me lembrar!- A garota estava batendo na cabeça como se estivesse tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. "Que hábito estranho", pensou James.  
  
-Tudo bem...Venha, eu te levo para enfermaria.- James, já como o seu jeito sedutor, levantou a garota do chão e levou-a para ala hospitalar.  
  
Sirius acordou muito feliz aquela manhã, afinal, tinha passado a noite com o seu ursinho de pelúcia Teddy, mais conhecido como Roxanne Byrne. Ele se mexeu na cama. "Isso provavelmente vai acordá-la, merda" Mas mesmo assim, conseguiu colocar o ursinho de lado e imediatamente os olhos voltaram a ser um azul escuro, quase marinho. Passou os olhos pelo dormitório, encontrou Pedro e Remo exatamente como James havia visto pouco antes, e a cama deste, vazia. "hum, acordou cedo esta manhã, não?". Nisso, colocou suas roupas e desceu para o salão comunal. Lá encontrou o amigo sentado na cadeira mais próxima da janela, observando os jardins.O lado direito de sua cara ainda estava vermelho, por causa do soco de Sirius."Acho que peguei pesado de mais", pensou "Mas também, ele não me contou! Ele podia ter me contado o que aconteceu na hora! Pelo menos, ter me contado o que fez!". Sirius estava ali, olhando para o nada, na ponta da escada (James não o ouviu descer as escadas, Sirius era muito bom em andar silenciosamente, talvez por seu animago ser um cão, mas isso era só um palpite). Sirius se aproximou da cadeira e disse:  
  
-Bom-dia - Um bom-dia um pouco frio. Ele pode percebeu que James estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir sua voz, obviamente levara um susto, mas não queria expor isso.  
  
-Bom-dia-respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos gramados, do lado de fora da janela. Sirius se sentou numa cadeira ao lado.  
  
-Belo dia hoje, não acha?  
  
-É...- Do angulo que Sirius estava olhando só dava para enxergar o lado avermelhado de James.  
  
-Ah...Eu não sou muito disso, mas...Eu peço desculpas se você me contar como foi com Roxanne Byrne...Como aconteceu?-Primeiro James levou um susto, mas depois deu um meio sorriso.  
  
-Não posso dizer, você vai ter que perguntar a ela.  
  
-Por que perguntar pra ela se é tão mais fácil perguntar a você?-James deu um sorrisinho:  
  
-Eu realmente não posso te contar, vai estragar os planos dela.  
  
-Planos?  
  
-É.  
  
-Roxanne tem planos? Pra quê?  
  
-Acho que a pergunta não é bem essa.- Sirius olhou confuso-Não é pra que- tentou explicar James-é pra quem!-Sirius estava começando a entender, é obvio que a garota estava a fim dele, e por isso estava chorando no dia.  
  
-Assim você me deixa mais curioso, será que dá pra me dar alguma pista?- Insistiu Sirius, que estava começando a ficar um pouco nervoso.  
  
-Acho que não. Você já sabe demais.- "Você já sabe demais? VOCÊ JÁ SABE DEMAIS?", Sirius estava pensando "Eu não sei de nada, onde está o James Potter que eu conhecia? De uma hora pra outra ele começa a mentir pra mim, não contar nada do que está acontecendo, nada do que está acontecendo com Roxanne, sendo que dá pra ver que ele sabe de mais!".  
  
-Não sei...Mas acho que você não me contou nem 1/10 do que aconteceu.- Disse irritado. James sorriu mais uma vez.  
  
-Não. Não te contei, mas...Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar descobrindo.  
  
-Ótimo, já que eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito, você pode me contar agora, vamos deixar os segredos de lado. Por que deixar para amanhã o que podemos fazer hoje?  
  
-Podemos deixar para amanhã as noticias desnecessárias e perigosas para a felicidade de alguns.  
  
-A coisa é tão séria assim?-James apenas franziu o cenho e não respondeu o comentário de Sirius.  
  
Sirius sabia que não ia conseguir tirar mais nada de James, por isso, mudou de assunto:  
  
-E então, James, pronto para amanhã?-Tentou colocar um tom divertido na voz.  
  
-Hum...Não vai ter nada de especial para mim amanhã.  
  
-Como não? Temos encontros, esqueceu? Com Morgane e Cindy!  
  
-Exato. Você tem dois encontros. Eu não.  
  
-Não estou entendendo, eu consegui duas garotas lindas pra você!  
  
-Eu sei. Mas eu desmarquei.  
  
-Você o quê? Essa é a segunda coisa ruim que eu ouço de você em menos de 24 horas, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que desmarcou com elas?  
  
-Eu quero tirar esse fim de semana para atualizar o nosso estoque.  
  
-James, não seja burro. Estamos quase lotando a sala reserva de bombas de bosta, você quer comprar mais?- James suspirou.  
  
-Tudo bem, eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum motivo decente que me fez desmarcar, mas mesmo assim, eu sempre achei que isso não ia dar certo, e eu realmente não estou a fim de fazer isso. E, aliás, aconselho você a fazer o mesmo, você tem mais motivos para desmarcar com as suas garotas do que eu.- Sirius baixou a cabeça.  
  
-Eu sei. Mas eu não quero desmarcar.  
  
-Você precisa.  
  
-Não. Quer saber, o Remo não foi atrás da garota quando podia, agora se ferrou, cheguei primeiro!  
  
-Nunca vi pessoa mais individualista do que você, sabia?  
  
-Haha, os nossos 6 anos juntos nessa escola servem de prova de que não sou. Mas, quer saber? Estou pouco me lixando pro Remo e pra conversinha melosa dele de "ai,ai,ai, Siriuszinho, não fique bravinho, mas eu gosto da Morganinha, não fique com elazinha, vai machucar o meu coraçãozinho".  
  
-Então você acha que está certo em sair com a garota que Remo está de olho?- Disse James em um tom muito calmo.  
  
-Acho.- Disse Sirius enchendo o peito.  
  
-Pois bem. Se for assim, acho que vou chamar Roxanne para sair.- Sirius levantou da cadeira, estava com muita raiva. Sua expressão era quase a mesma da noite passada.  
  
-Você não teria coragem!  
  
-Fique quieto cãozinho - James ainda falava muito calmamente - Se você beijar Morgane na frente de Remo ou coisa parecida, tenho certeza que não vai mais poder visitar o lobisomem.  
  
-Aluado não tem consciência de si enquanto lobo.  
  
-Mesmo assim. Se você fizer isso vai estragar tudo!  
  
-Vou nada!-Sirius fez um sinal com a mão de quem não estava ligando para o assunto.  
  
-Não estou brincando, Sirius. Você pode sair com Morgane se não fizer nada de...De...Nada do que você faria em um encontro normal.-Sirius abriu a boca par questionar, mas James não deixou -Se você fizer isso, vou sair com Roxanne -Sirius fechou os punhos -E vou deixar bem claro, se ela quiser usar a maldita calcinha no encontro, vou fazer questão de usufruir.- Sirius estava vermelho de raiva, assim, levantou James pela gola da camisa:  
  
-Faça isso!  
  
-Não vou fazer -fez uma leve pausa -Se não tiver motivo.  
  
Sirius o largou no chão quando ouviram um barulho estranho vindo do dormitório feminino, era como se algo tivesse caído no chão. Logo depois, Roxanne veio descendo as escadas. Bem, descendo não é bem a palavra, seria mais caindo nos degraus. Sirius sorriu:  
  
-Bom dia, Rox!-Disse.  
  
-Bom dia uma ova!-Respondeu a garota se arrastando para a poltrona mais próxima.  
  
-Teve bons sonhos?-Sirius perguntou. Roxanne parou por um momento, olhando para o garoto como se tivesse alguma suspeita, mas depois respondeu.  
  
-Hum...Sim.-Respondeu sorrindo.  
  
-É...Eu sei que sonhar comigo é ótimo.  
  
-Como tem tanta certeza de que só você aparece em meus sonhos?  
  
-Teddy me contou.-Roxanne fez uma cara de duvida, mas ignorou o comentário e revirou os olhos.  
  
Ela estava massageando a perna direita, o que chamou a atenção:  
  
-O que você esta fazendo?- Perguntou James.  
  
-Ah...Minha perna acordou dormente, era como se tivesse alguma coisa em cima dela a noite toda.- Sirius murmurou alguma coisa, mas nem James nem Roxanne ouviram o que dizia.  
  
-Sonhou tanto comigo que ficou paralisada, não conseguiu mexer as pernas, e por isso acordou com as pernas dormentes..Haha, eu sabia, você não resiste ao meu charme nem nos sonhos. Admita, Roxanne, você me ama.  
  
-Se quer saber, sonhei com você sim, e foi um sonho muito agradável -Sirius olhou satisfeito para Roxanne, sabia que ela estava falando do abraço "amigo" que tinham tido na noite anterior -Eu estava com a varinha em seu pescoço, e estava falando que ia te matar.- James fez cara de espanto, e Sirius achou estranho o amigo ficar assustado com tal comentário. Roxanne, ao ver que Sirius não gostou muito, continuou -Seria uma coisa boa de se fazer, não acha?- Sirius pensou por um tempo. Sabia que estava mentindo, aliás, ele chegou a conclusão que Roxanne mentia demais: Primeiro o encontro com David, a agora a invenção do "sonho". A idéia de colocar a poção da verdade no café da manha de Roxanne estava nítida na cabeça do garoto, mas não foi isso que ele fez no momento: apenas respondeu brincando, para não dar pistas de que estava preocupado com a situação:  
  
-Você está louca? Quer matar o pai de seus filhos?  
  
-Pai? Sirius Black pai? Hahahaha, não mesmo! Ei, espera aí...Sirius Black está dizendo que pretende ter filhos?  
  
-Você levou a sério, Byrne? Eu estava falando de brincadeira, mas já que você aceita, podemos começar a praticar desde já!- Disse Sirius, malicioso se aproximando da poltrona de Roxanne.  
  
-A ultima coisa que eu faria na vida é me deitar com você! Nem que o mundo tivesse acabado e você fosse o ultimo homem da terra!!! Nunca! E pode escrever essas palavras!  
  
-Vou lhe fazer o favor de não escrever, aliás, vou fingir que nem ouvi. Nem eu, nem James...Não queremos que as pessoas não acreditem na sua palavra, quando, é obvio que não vai cumpri-la!  
  
-Está dizendo que é obvio que vou transar com você?  
  
-Bom, pensei que esse assunto estivesse só entre nós, as pessoas podem comentar, sabe?- Disse Sirius, como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido e agora pedia segredo a Roxanne.  
  
-Você é louco!  
  
-Por você!  
  
Roxanne estava reclamando de sua perna dormente, e Sirius estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, depois dessa discussão ele tinha entendido: Enquanto dormia, sua perna passara por cima da perna da garota e ficara a noite inteira lá, e então, o sangue dela não passara e ela acordou com a perna dormente. Às vezes, quando Roxanne se dirigia a James sorrindo, Sirius fechava a cara. Sempre quando ela fazia isso ele imaginava os dois se beijando num corredor escuro, felizes, e pode apostar, Sirius não gostava dessas visões horrendas! O garoto balançou a cabeça tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça. Depois reparou que James e Roxanne estavam olhando para a escada do dormitório feminino, pois alguém descia. Lily estava com mais ou menos uns 5 livros nas mãos, e quase deixou cair todos no último degrau de escada. James alargou um sorriso do jeito que só ele conseguia fazer, e disse:  
  
-Bom dia, Lily.  
  
-Só se for um bom dia para você, James, querido.  
  
-Lily, Lily, será que você não aprende? Você vai ter que dizer o meu nome mais 51 vezes.-De repente Lily se tocou, como não pensará isso antes? Depois, começou a falar:  
  
-Vamos acabar com isso logo...James...  
  
-Ok, voltamos a 50.  
  
-James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James...  
  
-Lily, não adianta.  
  
-Como não, agora só faltam alguns, não?  
  
-Não. Você tem que falar no meio de uma frase, me chamando espontaneamente, isso não vale. Você acha que eu não pensei nisso quando te enfeiticei?-Lily começou a ficar nervosa, por causa do tom calmo de James, ele falava como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
  
-PENSEI.  
  
-Bom, tudo bem....Venha cá...Agora vamos começar.- James foi até Lily que continuava de pé na ponta da escada do dormitório, puxou-a até a poltrona que estava ao seu lado e disse:  
  
-Pronto, agora podemos ter uma conversa onde você possa falar meu lindo nome de livre e espontânea vontade e acabar logo com isso.  
  
-Eu não vou fazer isso! Me largue, James, amor da minha vida.  
  
-Lily! Agora você tem 51, mais uma vez!  
  
-Ok, ok....Me largue....James, please.- Ele a soltou, ela, por sua vez, foi até uma mesa no fundo da sala com os seus livros, abriu um deles e começou a lê-lo.  
  
-Ela não tem jeito, não é mesmo?- Perguntou James sarcástico olhando para Sirius e Roxanne que olhavam a cena.  
  
Depois de todos os Marotos terem acordado, desceram para o café, e aí, aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Ao ver que estavam se movimentando para o salão principal, Lily levantou-se, fechou o livro onde estava com a cara enfiada havia muito tempo, fez um feitiço para que 4 dos 5 livros desaparecessem, pegou o 5o e se juntou aos quatro, na porta do retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
-Vão tomar café?-Eles se entreolharam, nunca Lílian Evans se dirigiu aos marotos com tanta naturalidade, primeiro Pedro perguntou:  
  
-Você deu uma poção relaxante para Evans?  
  
-Não -Respondeu James, sorrindo.- E sim, vamos, Lily.  
  
-Ótimo, James, vou com vocês!  
  
"O que exatamente estava acontecendo ali?" Isso era o que todos se perguntavam no salão comunal, e até os marotos se perguntavam. Lily nunca pensaria em tomar café com Marotos, ou coisa do gênero.  
  
-E então...Você teve o bom senso de admitir que somos boas pessoas e de agora em diante, vai começar a tomar café com a gente?  
  
-Na verdade, não, James.- "48" Pensava James.- Eu só estou tentando me desfazer desse feitiço idiota que você me submeteu.  
  
-Oh, peço perdão.  
  
-TIRE-O.  
  
-Já falei, não posso.  
  
-Pode sim, você esta mentindo.  
  
-Não, não estou não.  
  
-SEMPRE tem um jeito de tirar.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então o tire, estou começando a perder a paciência!  
  
-Que paciência? Você não tem o mínimo de paciência.- Isso deixou Lily mais irritada ainda, como ele pode falar isso? O que ele estava tentando dizer, que ela era estressada? E era mesmo! Qual o problema? -E, não. Não tenho como tirar o feitiço, só você pode fazer isso, e eu já te expliquei como!- Lily ficava mais irritada ainda, porque o garoto estava muito calmo, será que ele não se cansava?  
  
-Ok! Senhor Relax.- Lily fechou a cara e saiu andando mais rápido do que os marotos. Isso fez James rir.  
  
Chegando no Salão Principal, Lily sentou-se ao lado de Roxanne que já estava na metade de sua torrada com mel.  
  
-Eu não agüento mais esse feitiço do meu carinhoso James.- Roxanne olhou para a amiga.  
  
-Bom, agora você vai ter que falar mais com ele. Vamos, Lily.- Disse Rox quando viu a cara da amiga, que, diga-se de passagem, era tão ameaçadora quanto seu estresse -Eu sei que é uma tortura pra você, mas não podemos fazer nada.  
  
-Matar James ajudaria!  
  
-Olha, como é fácil! Você só precisa falar mais 47 "James".  
  
-47? E você acha pouco? E se Sirius te enfeitiçasse com o mesmo feitiço? Você seria tão pessimista assim?  
  
-Com Black é outra história, se ele fosse me enfeitiçar, que é praticamente impossível, ele não faria um feitiço tão bobo assim.  
  
-Bobo? BOBO?- Disse Lily se irritando ainda mais (se isso é possível)- Se ele fosse te enfeitiçar, que tipo de feitiço seria decente pra você?  
  
-Eu não sei.-Disse Roxanne mordendo sua torrada e fazendo uma pausa -Vindo de Sirius. Nada é previsível.  
  
-Vindo de qualquer um daqueles idiotas, nada é previsível.- Lily parou um pouco para pensar -Além das previsíveis azarações com os Sonserinos.  
  
-Bom, pelo menos isso é uma coisa inteligente a se fazer.  
  
-Você está concordando com uma atitude totalmente delinqüente daquele bando de garotos?- Roxanne franziu o cenho, mas não olhou para a amiga, olhava para alguma coisa invisível em sua frente.  
  
-Bom, Lily, você tem que concordar que os Sonserinos não são muito...- Deixou de olhar para o nada e encarou os olhos incrivelmente verdes da amiga -Sociáveis.  
  
-Mas isso não é motivo pra atacar qualquer um só porque veste um uniforme da sonserina. Só por que algumas pessoas de lá não gostam muito de se abrir com as pessoas de outras casas, não quer dizer que sejam pessoas más.  
  
-Ah, é mesmo? O que você acha de Lucius Malfoy?  
  
-Hum...Uma pessoa com problemas e distúrbios?  
  
-Viu. Você não gosta dele.  
  
-Ah! Tenho meus motivos.  
  
-Severo Snape.  
  
-Haha! Ele não tem absolutamente nada de errado, ele apenas sofre com a agressão dos marotos.  
  
-Ok, ok. Mais um ponto pra você. Selene Stiler.  
  
-Bom...Ela não é uma pessoa...Bem...É...Acho que ela também tem os seus problemas.  
  
-Ah, Lily, admita, não tem ninguém naquela casa que seja decente.- Lily ficou quieta, pois quatro garotos se aproximavam da mesa. James sentou-se ao lado de Lily, enquanto Sirius sentava-se ao lado de Roxanne, Lupin em frente a Lily e Pedro em frente a Roxanne, ou melhor dizendo, em frente as torradas.  
  
-Pensei que fosse tomar café conosco, Lily!  
  
-Mudei de idéia.- Disse a garota em resposta com uma voz fria. Ela bateu o livro na mesa e foi embora, deixando praticamente a mesa da grifinória interia olhando para ela. James não queria mexer com a fera agora, mas ele não tinha nada pra fazer: Já tinha tomado um café da manhã daqueles, e ainda faltava muito tempo para a primeira aula. Lily deveria estar muito brava porque não conseguira tirar o feitiço só repetindo o nome dele por várias vezes em uma só frase.  
  
-Lily, espera. O que aconteceu? Dessa vez EU não fiz nada.- A garota, sem parar de andar com o seu passo largo, virou a cabeça e disse:  
  
-Você não fez nada? VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA? Você teve a maravilhosa idéia de colocar um feitiço super idiota em mim! E com qual finalidade? Eu te chamar pelo primeiro nome! Será que seu sobrenome é tão repugnante assim? Bom, essa é a única explicação lógica que eu achei para sua atitude insana!  
  
-Ah, Lily!! Eu amo meu nome, assim como te amo, e você sabe disso!- Lily resolveu só ouvir o primeiro comentário e ignorar o último.  
  
-O seu ego é maior do que o João Gordo e Jô Soares juntos!  
  
-Quem são esses?  
  
-Meus primos anoréxicos . -Ah...Entendi. João Gordo...Hum...Você dá apelidos muito grosseiros ao seu primo, sabia? Anorexia é coisa grave, você não deveria mexer com uma coisa dessas.- Disse o garoto sorrindo. Lily revirou os olhos.  
  
-Bom, esse não é o caso.- Dizendo isso a garota deu as costas para James e saiu andando. Ele sorriu e nem se moveu. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou a admirando, quando ela estava quase virando o corredor:  
  
-Vai à biblioteca?  
  
-Como você sabe? Sou uma pessoa tão previsível assim?  
  
-Não. Só que eu fico te seguindo, por isso eu sei.- Ele estava com o sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Eu não te dei o direito de me seguir.  
  
-Você não pode evitar que um garoto inocente e apaixonado como eu não vá aos lugares que a sortuda freqüente.  
  
-No dia em que você for inocente, Dumbledore dançará a conga.- James caiu na gargalhada. É óbvio que estava imaginando o diretor velhote usando uma mini saia havaiana, com dois chocalhos na mão, dançando a conga. Aproveitando a situação Lily foi andando, até que virou o corredor, deixando James sozinho. Depois de três passos dados lembrou-se de dar mais uma pequena lição de moral no garoto, mas quando voltou, ele já não estava mais lá. "Estranho", disse para si mesma, e prosseguiu para primeira aula.  
  
Lily chegou na sala de aula de História da Magia com as suas 5 folhas de  
pergaminho (ela realmente adorava aquela aula, a única coisa que tinha  
pra fazer era ouvir e anotar, ouvir e anotar, as coisas mais fáceis do  
mundo, na opinião dela. Ao contrário dos outros milhares de alunos  
daquela escola, que sempre dormiam, alguns não literalmente, mas do mesmo  
jeito, dormiam na aula. Outros que só anotavam 5 linhas da aula sendo que  
Lily anotava umas três folhas.).Lily deu de cara com James, Remo e Pedro  
sentados, esperando o professor, o que já era estranho: Marotos chegando  
cedo para aula. Mas o que mais Lily estranhou foi o fato de que: Pedro e  
Remo estavam no Salão Principal, e no caminho para aula Lily não viu  
nenhum dos três (a não ser James, mas mesmo assim, ele estava atrás dela,  
não tinha como chegar antes na sala.) passarem pelo corredor! Ela não  
resistiu e perguntou, não a James, é obvio: Lily evitava ao máximo puxar  
uma conversa com tal maroto, então, sempre que queria saber alguma coisa,  
como nessa ocasião, ela perguntava a Remo:  
  
-Como vocês conseguem?- Lily estava debruçada na mesa de Remo. Como ela  
chegou de repente, assim, assustou os três marotos sentados. Remo  
gaguejou:  
  
-Conseguem o que, Lily?  
  
-Isso! Chegar mais rápido que eu nas aulas!  
  
-Ah, Lily, isso não é uma competição pra você é?  
  
-Nem tudo na minha vida é uma competição...James, não sou que nem você!  
  
-Parabéns! Você conseguiu uma frase de indignação com o meu primeiro  
nome! Isso já é um avanço, não?  
  
-Cale a boca! Então, Remo, como vocês conseguiram chegar antes do que eu?  
Vocês estavam no Salão principal, eu estava na metade do caminho...Como  
vocês conseguiram...  
  
-Bem, Lily...A gente saiu logo depois de você...Você não dever ter  
percebido quando passamos.  
  
-Não, Remo, eu perceberia. É impossível não notar um dos quatro passando  
pelo corredor.  
  
-Viu, somos irresistíveis!  
  
-Já falei pra calar a boca, James, amoreco!- James riu.- Não é uma  
pergunta difícil, vamos! Até os dois tem capacidade de responder- Disse  
apontando de James para Pedro, de Pedro para James, não queria ofender  
Lupin. Os três se entreolharam, como se fosse um pedido de ajuda. E  
então, a ajuda chegou, o quarto maroto. Na verdade não foi Sirius que  
entrou correndo na sala feito um louco, mas sim, Roxanne, e já era  
previsível que ele tinha aprontado com a garota:  
  
-Lily! Lily! Me salve por favor!- Ow, ow! O caso era sério, Roxanne NUNCA  
pedia ajuda a amiga desse jeito.  
  
-O que Black aprontou dessa vez?  
  
-PORCOS!!!! Ele...Ele...- Lily fechou os olhos tentando entender o que  
Black teria feito, Roxanne estava muito eufórica, e não conseguia falar.  
Os marotos que já estavam na sala de aula riram.  
  
-Ok, Rox. Respira...Fala devagar.- Roxanne respirou fundo –Isso...Agora  
me conte.  
  
-Sirius...Ele...- De repente 3 porcos IMENSOS, entraram pela porta.  
Roxanne soltou um grito muito alto, e subiu na mesa:  
  
-TIRE-OS DAQUI, RÁPIDO! Rápido! SIRIUS!ME AJUDA!!!- O que estava  
acontecendo ali? Agora nem Lily nem os marotos estavam entendo  
absolutamente nada.  
  
-Roxie!!! Saia daí! São porcos inofensivos! Vamos! Black vai pagar pelo  
que fez! Não se preocupe.  
  
-Lily, não foi Sirius que fez isso. E...Ahhhh!! Saia daí Lily!!!- Roxanne  
puxou a amiga para cima da mesa, o que fez nascer um grande sorriso na  
cara de James: Lily estava de saia.  
  
-ROXANNE BYRNE, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?-Lily bateu o pé na mesa.  
  
-Lily, ele ia te morder!- Ela apontou aterrorizada para o porco mais  
próximo. Nesse momento Sirius entrou pela porta com uma coisa muito  
grande nas mãos. Na verdade, ele estava carregando uma pessoa, um garoto  
da Sonserina.  
  
-TIRE ESSES PORCOS DAQUI, AGORA!- Disse Sirius para o garoto, que  
levantou a varinha e os porcos desapareceram. Sirius deu um empurrão no  
garoto depois deu um tapinha amigável na cabeça dele. O Sonserino não  
disse nada, só obedeceu saindo da sala.  
  
Sirius tirou as duas garotas de cima da mesa e abraçou Roxanne:  
  
-Calma, ele já pagou pelo que fez!- A garota escondia o rosto no peito de  
do garoto e o seu cabelo não estava ajudando muito Lily que achava que a  
amiga estava chorando. Sirius estava com um enorme e malicioso sorriso na  
cara -Bom, já que você esta...Sociável agora...- Como se tivesse acordado  
naquele momento, Roxanne deu um pulo!  
  
-Saia daqui, Black! Não lhe dei permissão para...  
  
-Opa! Dessa vez você não tem argumentos, minha querida...Você que me  
abraçou!  
  
-EU? Lily! Você que é a única pessoa sã aqui, além de mim, é obvio...Você  
pode dizer que Black me agarrou?- Lily mal sabia o que tinha acontecido a  
pouco, quanto mais tinha condições de defender Roxanne nesse momento.  
  
-Rox...Eu...Eu...Eu não vi nada.  
  
A discussão entre Roxanne e Sirius durou até a aula começar. Lily  
realmente achava aquilo muito idiota! Sabia que a amiga gostava do corpo  
de Sirius, não dele em si, é óbvio. Então, porque ela não fica com ele  
logo de uma vez e depois larga como ele faz com todas as outras? Pelo  
menos ela ia aproveitar um pouco e conseguiria o que queria, não? Mas não  
era só isso que Lily queria descobrir. Afinal, o que acontecera naquela  
sala de aula? Do nada Roxanne chegara gritando feito louca, depois  
chegaram os porcos, depois chegara Sirius! Aquela escola era um lugar  
fantástico, mas não era pra tanto!  
  
Por incrível que pareça, aquela aula para Lily estava sendo um saco,  
afinal, ela já sabia a matéria. Não precisava anotar todos os detalhes do  
que o professor estava falando e sentiu uma necessidade imensa de dormir,  
e foi isso o que aconteceu. Pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian Evans  
dormiu em cima da mesa da sala de aula de Historia da Magia.  
  
Lily acordou com Roxanne chamando-a para a segunda aula. Lily seguiu a  
amiga sonolenta, e ficou muito impressionada por ter conseguido agüentar  
o resto das aulas sem dormir. Depois das aulas ela foi para a sala  
comunal. Roxanne se recusou a ir junto. Ela tinha algo para fazer, que  
não disse a Lily, mas a garota não estava afim de questioná-la no  
momento, estava muito cansada para isso. Ao passar pelo retrato da mulher  
gorda, sentou-se numa poltrona próxima da janela e ficou pensando. Lily  
estava mais dormindo do que acordada, porque ela não estava ciente de  
seus olhos abertos, e estava olhando para o nada. Não soube quanto tempo  
ficou ali parada, só se deu conta do tempo, e de tudo quando os marotos  
entraram pela porta do retrato, fazendo barulho, como sempre. Lily  
estranhou por subirem direto para o dormitório, estranhou James não ter  
falado com ela, mas também, por que se importaria com pensamento tão  
idiota? Lily tentou pegar um livro, para estudar um pouco, ou só para  
tirar a cabeça das nuvens mesmo. Não achou nada de interessante, então  
subiu para o dormitório, deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.  
Não demorou muito até que Roxanne aparecesse:  
  
-Lily?- Ela falou assim que viu o corpo de Lily esticado na cama.  
  
-Oi.-Lily respondeu em tom entediado.  
  
-Hum, que bom que você está aí, eu tava te procurando lá embaixo. O que  
tá acontecendo com você?  
  
-Como assim o que está acontecendo comigo?  
  
-Sei lá, você anda muito fechada, tá escondendo alguma coisa de mim?  
  
-Eu? Olha quem está falando, você...- Lily ia começar um sermão sobre as  
saídas noturnas de Roxanne, que vinham sendo muito freqüentes. Mas se  
arrependeu, não queria brigar com a amiga agora pelo menos -você...Você  
entra do nada seguida por porcos gigantes pedindo ajuda e depois eu sou a  
misteriosa?  
  
-Ah, não foi nada engraçado.  
  
-Não estou dizendo que foi, só queria saber o que aconteceu, o que Black  
fez pra você dessa vez?  
  
-Nada...Ele não fez nada, só que quando vocês saíram, ele começou a me  
encher o saco, como sempre. Depois eu tentei ir embora pra achar você, só  
que, quando eu estava no meio do caminho, aquele idiota me parou.  
  
-Sirius?  
  
-Não.Um idiota Sonserino. Ele ficou lá falando um monte de merda sobre  
mim, daí eu tentei atacá-lo, e é obvio que eu consegui. Só que depois ele  
conjurou esses porcos horríveis. Daí, Sirius chegou tentou me ajudar, só  
que eu sai correndo, lógico, com aquelas coisas tentando me matar.- Lily  
começou a rir.- E daí, você sabe o resto.  
  
-Não foi tão ruim assim.  
  
-Não foi tão ruim assim? Eu fiquei desesperada!  
  
-Isso eu percebi.  
  
-Eu acabei sendo salva por um maroto, um absurdo! Não preciso de ajuda de  
ninguém!  
  
-Pelo menos você não tem que ficar elogiando Black contra a sua vontade  
só porque não é admissível que você fale seu sobrenome. Eu não agüento  
mais essa história! Eu ainda não consegui entender o que ele quer com  
tudo isso!  
  
-Pensei que você já tivesse sacado -Disse Roxanne. Lily ficou muito  
chateada com o comentário, será que o motivo estava tão óbvio assim? Onde  
estava a inteligência de Lily quando era pra pensar no porquê do louco  
lunático de James ter feito esse feitiço?  
  
-Sacado? Não...- Baixou a cabeça.  
  
-Ah, Lily, não tá na cara? Ele quer que você fique cada vez mais perto  
dele!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Bem, ele colocou esse feitiço em você, agora você é obrigada a andar com  
ele para poder acabar com isso, ou falar sobre ele toda hora. O que ele  
quer com isso é que você fique mais próxima dele, entendeu?- Isso foi  
como se o cérebro de Lily entrasse em funcionamento de novo! Ela  
finalmente percebeu a grande utilidade do feitiço de James.  
  
-QUE CACHORRO!!!  
  
-Pois é...  
  
-Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!  
  
-Como? Não tem um contra feitiço Lily. Você vai ter que agüentar um  
pouco, não?  
  
-Ai ai, Roxanne, pensei que você que tivesse idéias aqui, mas agora estou  
vendo que o processo está revertido- Roxanne fechou a cara para a amiga,  
mas não disse nada- Eu só tenho que me recusar a tirar o feitiço, eu  
posso muito bem passar um ano, dois, até mesmo séculos sem falar de  
James!!!  
  
-Não vai dar certo.  
  
-Lógico que vai!  
  
-Lily, eu gostei da idéia...Mas veja, é impossível não falar dos marotos,  
principalmente quando se é uma monitora, e da sua própria casa. O jeito é  
inventar um apelido, para James, se é que me entende!- A cabeça de Lily  
finalmente estava funcionando direitinho, de novo.  
  
-Sim!!!  
  
-Que tal...Você-sabe-quem?  
  
-Você-sabe-quem? Que coisa mais sem graça.  
  
-Hum, então você acha que Potter tem alguma graça?  
  
-Não! Obvio que não!  
  
-Pronto, está ai...Agora, a única coisa que você tem a fazer é se recusar  
a falar o nome dele, assim como o sobrenome, e quando precisar, é só  
mencionar o apelido.  
  
-É...Gostei da idéia.  
  
-Amanha vamos colocar em pratica, não é mesmo?  
  
-Não sei não, amanha é final de semana, em Hogsmead... James vai estar  
ocupado com o seu fã-clube.  
  
-Relaxa, Lily, ele sempre vai ter tempo para o seu Liriozinho querido!  
  
-Ah, cala a boca!- Roxanne dava risadas -Então o que me diz da atenção  
que Black dá para a sua linda porquinha rosa e gorda, sem ofensas,  
Smumble -O porquinho de Lily que estava dormindo em sua caminha ao lado  
da cama de Lily apenas levantou a cabeça com sonolência e fez um oinc  
carinhoso. Roxanne também olhou para o porco, mas com repulsa:  
  
-Eu não sou gorda!  
  
-Mas é rosa!  
  
-Não sou não!  
  
-Eu sei...Apenas quando Sirius chega perto!  
  
-Pode até ser...Fico rosa de raiva...  
  
-Raiva? Às vezes raiva pode ser confundida com outra coisa...  
  
-QUÊ? OLHA QUEM ENTA FALANDO DE RAIVA-CONFUNDIDA!- As duas começaram uma  
guerra de travesseiros em que até Smumble tentou entrar. E foi aí que ela  
acabou, porque Roxanne saiu correndo para sua cama, gritando: porco  
rosa!!!!  
  
N/A:Eu acho que esse capitulo ficou uma bosta, mas tudo bem, no próximo  
eu melhoro, eu juro. Esse capítulo demorou um pouco, não? Bem, na verdade  
ele era para se chamar Hogsmead, porque eu ia colocar o final de semana,  
mas eu acabei enrolando muito o dia anterior, e se eu fizesse mais o  
final de semana no povoado o capitulo ia ficar gigantesco!!! Mas eu  
prometo que no próximo Sirius vai tentar sair com as duas garotas, Lily  
vai começar a colocar o seu plano em prática, nossa, tanta coisa...Bom,  
talvez o próximo capítulo demore bastante, acho que eu ele vai ser BEMMM  
comprido, então eu peço que tenham paciência. Beijos...E COMENTEM!!!! 


	6. Hogsmead

N/A: Bom, primeiro de tudo...Eu deixei um comentário da minha beta no meio da fic, e não consegui tirar! Não fui eu quem fez um comentário do gênero, James é gostoso ou falei mal do Sirius, não, não, foi a minha bate Fezinha que, diga-se de passagem, é doidinha pelo James, e deixo bem claro que eu nunca falaria mal do Sirius...hehehe!

Capítulo 6- Hogsmead.

Sábado. Dia de visita ao único povoado inteiramente bruxo. Lily acordou muito bem-humorada, estava louca para colocar o seu plano em prática. Estava louca para encontrar com James e dar mais um fora nele. Ela fez questão de frisar para si mesma que queria encontrá-lo para dar uns foras bem dados e merecidos, nenhum interesse além desse. Foi tentar acordar Roxanne, só que estava muito difícil. Tentou pegar a varinha para conjurar água e jogar bem na cara da garota, mas sua varinha estava muito longe, e ela estava com muita preguiça de pegar. Então teve que recorrer às suas mãos: Puxou os pés dela, com toda a sua força. Mas Roxanne resistia, segurando em algo, que por mais estranho que pareça, Lily não conseguia ver. Mas estava bem claro que ela estava segurando algo. Lily parou um pouco de puxar, segurou a respiração e deu um puxão: Roxanne caiu com tudo no chão. "Ai!". Depois disso a garota recém acordada olhou para amiga e só resmungou algo como: "Ótimo jeito de acordar em um Sábado".

-_Merda!_- Sirius acordou com um susto, caído no chão de seu dormitório. Quando viu o ursinho de pelúcia ao seu lado, pegou-o e jogou contra a parede- Que saco! Será que nem sonhar com você eu posso?- Nisso ouviu uma voz no fundo do dormitório, tinha alguém saindo do banheiro:

-Sonhando com Teddy?- Era Remo, que estava nu da cintura pra cima. Acabara de sair do banho, com o cabelo todo molhado, caindo na cara. Sirius não respondeu de imediato, apenas deu um sorriso divertido. O lobisomem não respondeu, ficou de cara feia para Sirius, ainda caído no chão. Então, foi até o espelho e começou a "se arrumar".

-Vai sair com alguém?-perguntou Almofadinhas. Remo deu uma risada fria e sarcástica, só depois de analisar bem a expressão de Sirius pelo espelho, respondeu:

-Não preciso.-Sirius franziu o cenho -Você faz esse trabalho pra mim. -Imediatamente Sirius entendeu o recado e baixou a cabeça, mas quando voltou a erguê-la não estava com uma cara muito arrependida ou coisa assim, estava até calmo de mais. E então, disse levantando do chão:

-Desculpe, amigo, mas às vezes perdemos, e as vezes ganhamos.- parou atrás de Lupin, e os dois se olhavam pelo espelho.-Nessa. Você perdeu.- Sirius se virou e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas antes que pudesse entrar, ouviu:

-Você _sempre_ tem que ganhar, não é mesmo?- Sirius baixou a cabeça mais uma vez, pensando, ergueu-a novamente com um sorriso:

-Tenho vergonha em dizer que já perdi, mas sim, já perdi algumas coisas. Mas alguém... Não, eu _nunca_ deixo _alguém_ escapar.

-Você não "deixa escapar", Sirius -Disse Remo, ainda sarcástico -Você aproveita, somente, e depois despacha. Manda pastar. Catar coquinho, entende?- Black riu e entrou no banheiro.

Remo estava muito nervoso. Ele era uma pessoa muito calma, para ficar nervoso precisariam abusar muito de sua _grande _paciência. E para não explodir de vez saiu do dormitório, se dirigindo a sala comunal.

Sirius entrou no banheiro, e despiu-se, colocou uma toalha na cintura e começou a se preparar para um banho. Quando se virou para entrar no chuveiro alguém impedia a passagem: James estava encostado na parede, com as mãos nos bolsos, e olhava sério para o amigo surpreso.

-Pontas! Me deu um baita susto!- Disse Sirius rindo. James não se moveu:

-Precisamos conversar.

-Não pode ser mais tarde? Eu estava indo tomar banho!

-Não, não pode, tem que ser _agora._- Com um feitiço, James puxou um banquinho que estava por perto e fez Sirius sentar.

-O que é isso agora, um interrogatório?

-Não, não é! Só quero conversar!

-Se você vai vir com a conversinha afiada sobre Morgane, desculpa, já tomei a minha decisão! Vou ficar com ela, e pronto!

-É sim, você tomou a decisão! De acabar de vez com a vida do Remo, isso sim!

-Do que você tá falando? Tá dramatizando de mais!

-Não estou não! Primeiro: O clima já não está bom entre você e o Aluado, e se continuar assim, Marotos _nunca_ mais! Segundo: Eu não seguro o lobisomem sozinho! Se ele sair em disparada igual aquela vez em Hogsmead, um cervo, apenas, não conseguiria segurar. Eu precisaria da sua ajuda, seu cão sarnento! Se você ficar com Morgane, adeus visitas a Hogsmead! Remo não vai mais aproveitar a sua "doença", ele vai ter que passar toda época de lua cheia trancafiado naquele quarto estúpido da Casa dos Gritos, sozinho! E Terceiro: Se você ficar com Morgane, ele vai pirar legal com esse negócio de garotas! Você _deveria _estar ajudando o cara! Não é você que conquista todas?-James foi um pouco sarcástico nessa ultima frase- Então! O que custa ceder essa garota pra ele?-James parou um pouco de falar para tomar fôlego, olhando com raiva para Sirius, depois baixou a cabeça e tentou falar no tom mais calmo que conseguiu -Você não é mais o Sirius que eu conhecia! Vai ver você merece a família que tem, Black!- E assim, James saiu do banheiro, e depois do dormitório batendo a porta muito forte, acordando Pedro.

Sirius ficou pensando por um tempo, encostado na parede do banheiro. Depois foi para o seu banho demorado, como sempre, desceu para o café.

Os quatro garotos mais barulhentos da escola agora estavam quietos, como se fosse o enterro de alguém. A única coisa que se ouvia naquela parte da mesa era Pedro comer suas torradas. James bebeu um suco. Remo não tocou na comida, nem Sirius.

Lily e Roxanne estavam muito empolgadas com a ida para Hogsmead naquela final de semana. Desceram para o café, Lily estava louca para James chegar nela falando coisas bestas que sempre falava, só para ela poder usar a nova tática. Entraram no salão principal e se sentaram ao lado dos marotos. James apenas deu uma olhada de leve para o lado para ver quem tinha se sentado, mas sua expressão não estava das melhores. Roxanne que se sentou na frente de Lily e ao lado de Remo franziu o cenho e perguntou o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar. Nenhum dos garotos respondeu. Depois Roxanne tentou jogar algumas indiretas em Sirius, mas este nem respondeu, apenas olhava para ela e às vezes dava um sorrisinho. Lily deixou para estrear o apelido de James mais tarde, e em troca, conseguiu chamar o garoto pelo primeiro nome umas 5 vezes, tentando chamar a atenção, sem sucesso. As garotas já estavam começando a ficar muito bravas, então Roxanne fez a pergunta:

-Por acaso alguém morreu?- A única pessoa que se mexeu para responder foi James:

-Talvez, Rox, a morte dos marotos talvez. Mas isso não depende de todos nós.-Sorriu, e saiu da mesa, sem olhar para nenhum dos amigos, nem mesmo para Lily.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Lily.

-Discordamos em algumas coisas. James não quer comprar mais bombas de bosta, mas eu estou insistindo, o nosso estoque está acabando.-Sirius respondeu -Bom, tenho que ir. Rox, não quer me acompanhar até Hogsmead?

-Já falei pra não me chamar assim! E não, obrigada, já tenho acompanhante.- Roxanne apontou para a mesa ao fundo do salão e depois acenou para um garoto baixinho. David Kunts acenou de volta.

-Rox, você não pode fazer isso! Está desperdiçando material!

-Ela pode, sim.- Disse Remo, frio para o amigo. Sirius não fez nada, só ficou olhando para Remo, que depois de uns segundos saiu do salão dizendo que já estava atrasado para chegar em Hogsmead.

-Bom, acho que eu também vou, David deve estar me esperando -Disse Roxanne- E...Lily, acho que você já deveria estar em Hogsmead!-Como se acordasse repentinamente, Lily saiu do salão junto com David e Roxanne deixando Sirius e Pedro na mesa:

-Ei, Rabicho!- O baixinho olhou -O que você pretende fazer em Hogsmead hoje?

-Ah, não sei! Primeiro eu vou na Dedos de Mel, depois talvez, eu passe no Três vassouras. Mas, não é nada definido...Só a passadinha na Dedos de Mel!

-Então, você não se importaria de fazer um grande favor para mim, não?

-Lógico, Almofadinhas!

-Eu preciso que eu alguém fique de olho no Kunts pra mim.

-Pra que?

-Bom, a Roxanne tá saindo com ele. Eu sei que você conhece todo quanto desse povoado, então você pode segui-los onde quer que eles forem. E, o mais importante, não o deixe _tocar_ nela, entendeu?

-Mas, Sirius, eu não posso fazer isso! Kunts me daria uma porrada!

-Kunts te daria porrada? Você é louco? Você ganha de Kunts com uma mão nas costas, meu amigo!

-Não sei, não. Isso não está me cheirando bem.

-Esta querendo ter um olfato melhor que o meu? Haha! Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim! Qualquer coisa é só me chamar que eu cuido do Kunts.

-Ah, é? E quem cuida de você depois?

-Está querendo dizer que vou perder de David Kunts?- Sirius deu uma gargalhada alta e forçada, todos na mesa olharam para os dois, o que fez com que falassem mais baixo.

-Não, estou querendo dizer que depois que você acabar com Kunts, Roxanne vai te comer vivo!

-Humm, isso não seria má idéia!Ah! E lembre-se, Kunts não faria mal a uma mosca, opa! Quer dizer...Rato.-deu mais uma risada alta e saiu com o amigo do salão principal logo depois de Pedro roubar umas torradas da mesa da Corvinal.

Lily estava muito entediada mesmo estando em Hogsmead. Não tinha nada pra fazer, e também não tinha ninguém pra conversar: Roxanne estava perambulando por aí com David Kunts, "Eca! Como ela pode ter um gosto tão... Estragado! Até Black é melhor que esse cara! E James então... Sem comparação... LILY! Olha o que você acabou de pensar! Cala a boca! Bebeu cerveja amanteigada de mais!!!", Lily bateu em sua própria cabeça como se quisesse tirar o pensamento dela.

Para amenizar o tédio, Lily tentou ir a Dedos de Mel, mas não encontrou nada de interessante, para ela, nada era engraçado ou divertido sem seus amigos. Tentou até se aproximar dos marotos, mas não teve muito sucesso. Primeiro procurou por Remo, ele estava no Três Vassouras com uma cara péssima. Ela puxou assunto, uma vez, sobre a aula de Runas Antigas, mas o garoto apenas respondia "sim", "não", "talvez", "acho que não", "pode ser", "ou seja", nenhuma resposta decente. Então ela partiu para outros assuntos, mas nada adiantou. Ela até tentou falar sobre quadribol coisa que não era muito o seu forte. Mas Lupin persistiu, não dava nenhuma resposta aceitável, na opinião de Lily. Ela chegou a pensar que estava mais tedioso conversar com ele do que andar sozinha pelo povoado, mas logo tirou esse pensamento maldoso da cabeça e perguntou se tinha algo errado. O maroto não respondeu nada, parecia muito interessado na espuma que a sua cerveja amanteigada fazia no copo. Depois de sair da "conversa" com Remo, procurou pelo salão mais um maroto, qualquer um. Precisava conversar com alguém! Encontrou Sirius, sentado com uma menina numa mesa, sozinho com ela, que estava rindo bastante do que ele falava. Asneiras, pensou Lily: "Como uma garota pode rir de um cara como esse? Provavelmente ela deve estar rindo do relato de como ele conseguiu conquistar várias garotas de uma vez e ouvindo mentiras de como ela era mais linda do que todas as outras! Blah, que cantada mais idiota e _sincera_".

Sem se dar conta, Lily saiu procurando James. Não sabia o motivo nem nada, mas precisa conversar com James! E parecia que ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Foi em todos os lugares do povoado, até entrou na Zonko's, mas não encontrou nada. Então começou a ficar nervosa, muito nervosa. "Ele deve estar aprontando _mais_ uma! Ah, eu pego esse moleque!". Depois de sentar um pouco e pensar, resolveu ir até a Casa dos Gritos, o único lugar que ele podia estar. Chegou até a entrada proibida, e ficou olhando. Depois de um tempo, sentou e ficou olhando para a casa, e pensando em como o lugar era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo. Ela não sabia como conseguia se sentir daquele jeito, mas Lily começou a achar que de todos os lugares de Hogsmead, ali era o único onde ela se sentira totalmente bem, cem por cento relaxada, feliz. Talvez seja porque não tinha ninguém naquele lugar, então não sentia a necessidade de conversar com alguém, ou porque não se podia se sentir mal por ter um monte de lugares legais e acessíveis e ao mesmo tempo sentir tédio, talvez ela sentia-se bem pelo fato de que tinha motivos para ter tédio agora que estava sentada ali.

Tinha resolvido que ia ser assim! Ia passar o final de semana inteiro sentada naquele mesmo lugar, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Não demorou muito para _algo_ acontecer. Estava admirando a casa quando viu alguém sair dela. Ficou muito assustada, aquela casa era considerada a mais assombrada do Reino Unido. Ela levantou e recuou um pouco, depois parou e olhou um pouco mais. Era uma pessoa que estava se movendo para ela. A imagem foi ficando nítida. E então viu: James Potter estava saindo da Casa dos Gritos e indo a sua direção. Logo depois de ter processado a informação Lily começou a gritar:

-J_ames, meu gatinho! Venha pra cá, a-go-ra! O que pensa que esta fazendo? O que você foi fazer lá dentro? Ficou louco! Sabia que podia morrer lá dentro?_

_-_Não sabia que se importava tanto assim como o meu bem, Lily! Da próxima vez eu tomo mais cuidado, pode ser?

-_Não vai haver outra vez! Você não sabe que pode acontecer lá dentro! Você não conhece esse lugar!_

_-_Errado. _Você _não conhece esse lugar.

-Como se você soubesse.

-Sei. Já entrei lá várias vezes. E quer saber, não tem nada de mais.

-Como assim não tem nada de mais? É a casa mais assombrada do Reino Unido!

-Não tem nenhum fantasma lá dentro! Pelo menos, eu não vi nas milhares de vezes em que visitei o lugar!

-É um lugar proibido, sabia? Eu acho que vou ter que contar isso para McGonagall, ela deve saber o que fazer!- James ficou assustado naquele momento.

-Não, Lily, por favor, não conte pra ela!- Lily olhou para o garoto se surpreendendo pelo nervosismo repentino nele. Ela gostou disso. Era difícil um maroto ficar nervoso quando se tratava de algum professor, normalmente não ligavam se iam receber uma detenção ou outra. Naquele instante ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de ferrar com James, sair correndo e ir direto a sala do diretor delatá-lo! Mas não fez isso, olhou para cara do garoto e sentiu um pouco de pena. Mais tarde ela iria se arrepender disso.

-Não conto.- James suspirou em alívio.- Mas você vai ter que me mostrar o que tem de tão interessante naquela casa. O garoto olhou para ela com desgosto.

-Você não vai gostar de lá, Lily, não tem alem de um quarto velho, uma sala com quase nenhum móvel. E é meio...Assustador pra você.

-Está dizendo que sou medrosa?-Disse a garota em tom de desafio.

-Não, não...Eu só acho que lá não é lugar pra você, é sujo, feio, ou seja, nada a ver com você.

-Não vai me levar? Então eu vou ter que chamar a professora - Lily ficou tão irritada por James estar chamando ela de medrosa, que o seu desejo de ferrar o maroto voltou. Virou-se e começou a andar.

-Porque você não explora a casa sozinha? Está com medo?-Lily se virou novamente.

-Não, é que você é a única pessoa que conhece a casa, só isso...

-Não é um argumento muito convincente vindo de você, mas eu aceito, vamos!

-Vai me levar mesmo?-Tinha acabado de se arrepender, e começando a ficar com medo, ela não estava achando que ele iria _mesmo_ entrar naquele lugar com ela.

-Vou. Você não pediu? Estou te levando, venha!- Ele fez um gesto com a mão e passou a cerca de arame farpado. Lily ficou parada por um tempo, mas, quando James já estava quase na metade do caminho, saiu correndo e ficou atrás do garoto. Ele podia sentir que ela estava morrendo de medo.

Foram andando calados, James tinha um largo sorriso no rosto que irritou um pouco Lily, mas ela estava com muito medo para questionar o garoto no momento. James parou em frente à porta da frente com Lily em seus calcanhares.

-Você quer mesmo entrar, Lily?-Perguntou James virando um pouco a cabeça para ver a cara da garota, que ao ver que estava sendo observada trocou sua expressão de medo por uma falsa corajosa:

-Lógico, já que estamos, aqui, não é mesmo?

-Ok.- Ele deu os ombros ainda sorrindo. Abriu a porta que fez o maior barulho, e entrou desaparecendo na escuridão da casa. Lily ficou encolhida no lado de fora, olhando para dentro como se esperasse ver algo no escuro.- Vamos, Lily, não precisa ter medo!

-Não tem nenhuma vela aí Como eu vou saber onde andar?

-Só tem luminosidade no andar de cima, eu sei onde fica!

-Como você enxerga no escuro? Eu não entro no escuro com você nem que me paguem!

-Não vou fazer nada com você...Por enquanto.

-James, chuchuzinho, se você tentar alguma coisa comigo aí dentro, eu juro que te mato...L_iteralmente_.

-Não seja besta!- Lily viu uma mão sair da escuridão, pegar o seu braço e no segundo seguinte estava dentro da Casa dos Gritos, na escuridão total, com James Potter! Era um pesadelo, na opinião dela.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele no seu quadril, e também sabia que estavam extremamente próximos um do outro, pois, ela conseguia ouvir e sentir sua respiração, e seus corpos praticamente grudados um no outro.

-Me larga, James!- Por incrível que pareça, ela não estava mais com medo.

-Não posso, Lily, essa casa é muito perigosa, pode acontecer alguma coisa com você aqui, eu não vou te deixar nem um segundo.

-Se for com você, aí sim é que não vai acontecer nada mesmo! Tô indo embora!- Ela tentou se desfazer dos braços dele, mas o garoto era muito forte.

-Se depender de mim, algo sim, vai acontecer.- Lily virou o rosto, porque ele estava perto demais, e sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer se continuasse naquela posição.

Por azar de James, ele deu apenas um beijo na bochecha de Lily. Ela, que ainda não se sabe como, conseguiu se livrar dos braços do garoto naquele momento e se irritou muito:

-Por que você fez isso? Não quero mais ficar aqui, vou embora!- Lily tentou achar a porta, mas não achou -Vou contar para McGonagall e ela vai te dar uma detenção daquelas, James, ah se vai!- foi então que percebeu que tinha perdido James, estava totalmente perdida dentro daquele lugar.

-O que vai dizer a ela? "Professora O Potter entrou na casa dos Gritos, e eu fui com ele!", você também está aqui dentro, esqueceu?- Lily pensou por um momento e ele estava certo, ela também iria levar uma detenção ou até suspensão por estar naquele lugar! Então, resolveu ignorar o comentário dele e seguir a voz, não estava gostando nada de ficar sozinha na escuridão.

-James! Onde você está? James? _James!!!_- O garoto riu do nervosismo dela -_Pára de rir seu asno! Eu estou perdida aqui!_

-Se quiser sair daqui, vai ter que parar de me xingar.

-Ok,ok.-Ela ouviu passos e depois sentiu algo a agarrar pelo braço -AHH!!!-gritou. Então James colocou a mão na boca dela e falou:

-Não quer acordar os fantasmas, quer?- Agora Lily conseguia ver o rosto do garoto pois estava muito perto do seu.-Vamos!-Ele foi andando rápido e puxando Lily , que se recusava a andar tão rápido. Depois James avisou que iriam subir uma escada. Eles foram subindo, subindo e subindo, só que ela ainda não enxergava nada, até que ouviu um rangido de porta e viu uma luz fraca. Eles estavam entrando num quarto, um quarto sujo, a mobília era velha, havia cadeiras quebradas por toda parte, na parede tinha marca de garras e o colchão da cama estava semi-estraçalhado. Tinha uma janela de onde vinha a luz fraca que iluminava o quarto.

-Nossa, ótimo lugar para viver, não? -James riu do comentário de Lily.

-É bom para se esconder.

-Você se esconde aqui?

-Uma vez por mês.

-Hum, você tem dia marcado para vir nesse lugar horroroso?-James riu mais uma vez.

-Mais ou menos.

-Aposto que você vem aqui com seu amiguinho, Black.

-Sim, várias vezes.-James suspirou e se jogou na cama. Deitou a cabeça num travesseiro, mas como este estava pouco confortável, colocou suas mãos como apoio de cabeça.

-Aqui realmente é um bom lugar para se esconder -Disse Lily ainda analisando o quarto -Mas o que vocês fazem aqui quando estão "se escondendo" ?- lily sentou na ponta da cama e encarou o maroto:

-Ahhh...A gente...A gente...-Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta

-Aposto que traz várias das suas namoradas pra cá, não? Essa cama aí já deve estar contaminada, eca!- Mais uma gargalhada de James. Por um momento Lily achou que o rapaz ficava, de um certo modo, sexy naquela posição na cama. Mas dois segundos depois tirou isso da cabeça.

-Depois eu que só penso em besteiras...Haha...Não...Nunca trouxe ninguém pra cá...Nenhuma garota.

-Humm -Lily sorria- Então eu fui a primeira que teve essa honra?

-Teve...-James esperou um pouco, como se algo tivesse caído em sua cabeça, depois falou -Quer dizer que Lílian Evans se sente honrada de entrar na casa mais feia da...Da..Inglaterra comigo!? Lily, não sabia que você me amava tanto!

-Honra? Eu disse HONRA? Não mesmo, eu disse...

Mas Lily não respondeu, pois se assuntou quando começou a ouvir passos no andar de baixo e mais ainda quando James deu um salto da cama:

-O q-que ta acon-te-tecendo, James?

-Só fique quieta! -Os dois pararam para escutar. James parou um momento, depois pegou um pedaço de pergaminho no bolso, abriu-o e disse algumas palavras. Pareceu ter visto algo muito assustador no papel, pegou Lily pelo braço mais uma vez e começou a correr.

-O que tá acontecendo?

-Não estamos sozinhos!- Quando estavam no meio da escada Lily ouviu que os passos, agora mais rápidos, vinham na direção deles.

-Anda, Lily! Rápido!

-Eu não consigo ir mais rápido do que isso!- Então, num ato rápido, James praticamente jogou Lily nos ombros e saiu correndo. Ela começou bater nas costas dele e pediu para parar. Quando cansou de bater nele olhou para a escuridão, sentiu que tinha alguém perto, sentiu que tinha alguém ali além de James e ela. Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas tinha certeza de que algo ia a agarrar. Mas isso não aconteceu, pois James chutou uma porta e os dois pularam para fora da casa. James fechou a porta rápido, pegou Lily, que estava jogada no chão, pelo braço e saíram correndo, ele só deixou pararem na frente da Zonko's, ambos eufóricos.

-Você ficou louco, James fofinho?-Disse Lily histérica, quando voltou a respirar normalmente.

-Calma Lily! Tinha alguém atrás da gente lá dentro!

-Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu lá dentro!- James não estava mais prestando atenção. Ele nem se quer olhava para Lily, estava indo em direção a janela do Três Vassouras. Parou e ficou espiando algo.- O que você vê de tão interessante aí dentro, James? Se está babando numa cerveja amanteigada entre e compre oras... O que você está esperando?

-Não, Lily, olhe!- Ela olhou para dentro do salão e encontrou Black e sua possível namorada.

-Agora você quer que eu fique olhando para Black e uma infeliz que vai ser enxotada daqui a uma semana? Não, obrigada.- Ela ia saindo, mas James falou:

-Não, esse caso é diferente.- Os dois ficaram ali, olhando discretamente para o interior do bar enquanto James explicava a Lily o que estava acontecendo com Remo, tirando a parte do lobisomem entre outras.

Sirius estava se divertindo muito com Morgane. Ela era uma garota legal. Na verdade, ele não conhecia quase nada da garota, ela só ficava rindo das coisas que ele falava, às vezes sem ter graça alguma. Mas isso dava um certo conforto para Sirius. Pelo menos isso é o que ele achava. Depois de uma conversa muito longa (mais ou menos uma conversa, porque só Sirius falava), Morgane começou a falar com uma voz melosa de mais, o que indicava que ela já queria "atacar". Ela foi chegando perto, e Sirius, como já era de se esperar, fez o mesmo. Mas antes que ele pudesse tocar os lábios de Morgane, viu James na janela fuzilando-o com o olhar. Num raio de segundo, o seu olhar foi para o balcão, onde viu Remo fazendo uma cara demoníaca. E então começou a pensar em várias coisas, como na primeira vez em que ele, James e Pedro foram ajudar Remo na lua cheia. Ou quando Sirius ficou doente e os três amigos foram lhe visitar na ala hospitalar, trazendo doces e mais doces, e é lógico, na sua estadia na ala fingiam esquecer de pegar o dever de casa. Naquele momento, Sirius lembrou de dois dias atrás, quando pensava que o seu único amigo leal era Pedro, e que James e Remo só queiram prejudicar seu recorde de garotas. Mas agora via que não. Não era assim. Sem querer, todas as palavras de James correram em sua cabeça. Roxanne, por exemplo. Ah, como ele gostava dessa garota, e certamente não queria que seu melhor amigo ficasse com ela. Depois só uma das frases de James correu em sua cabeça, como se tivesse se fixado: "Vai ver você merece a família que tem, Black!". Depois dessa frase passar por cada célula de seu corpo, Sirius começou a ver James em sua cabeça, e ele estava repetindo essa frase, várias, várias e várias vezes sem parar. Depois viu Remo mais uma vez, agora com uma expressão triste, sem vida, sem nada. Sirius começou a sentir os seus lábios roçarem os de Morgane. Num impulso rápido, o garoto se levantou assustado, deixando sua cadeira cair para trás. Agora, todo o bar olhava para sua mesa. E então Sirius tentou falar o mais baixo possível:

-Desculpe, Morgane. Não posso fazer isso.- Virou as costas para a garota que começou a chorar no mesmo instante. Sirius parou no balcão, onde estava sentado Remo muito surpreso.- Bom, aí está a prova de que deixo todas as garotas dessa escola chateadas.- Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do Três Vassouras. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, parou e olhou para o chão. Logo depois olhou para esquerda, onde James e Lily olhavam assustados para ele, sem reação alguma. Agora, mais que nunca, Sirius precisava pensar. Ele não queria que James viesse falar. Queria ficar sozinho por um tempo. Então, quando James foi levantar para falar com o amigo, Sirius saiu correndo. E por sorte, James não o seguiu.

Andou por vários lugares, tentando achar algo que queria sem saber o que era. Não encontrou nada além da segunda garota do dia, que estava sentada na porta da Zonko's. Ela não podia vê-lo ali, ele não estava com cabeça para isso agora. Correu até um beco, e se transformou no cão preto, assim como fazia em toda lua cheia. Ficou vagando por horas, e horas pelo povoado. Até que encontrou Rabicho, também na forma de seu animago, fazendo exatamente o que lhe pediu: Estava olhando para Roxanne e David, num beco.

Eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais, só estavam conversando. Mas mesmo assim, Sirius ficou com inveja, muita inveja. Não falou isso para ninguém, lógico. Então, foi até Pedro, agradeceu o trabalho e disse que podia aproveitar o resto do dia na Dedos de Mel. Pedro ficou muito entusiasmado com a idéia e saiu logo do lugar. Sirius ficou por vários minutos encarando Roxanne, até que ela se deu conta de sua presença. Ela tentou chamá-lo, mas o cão saiu correndo, e só parou quando chegou em outro beco. Um dos mais escondidos que já tinha descoberto em Hogsmead. Parou, olhou para ver se alguém tinha o seguido. Quando viu que não, estava se aprontando para se transformar de volta, quando ouviu alguma coisa vindo do fundo do beco sem saída. Ele farejou um pouco. Tinha alguém ali. Chegou um pouco mais perto para conseguir ver. Então, viu: Selene Stiler estava sentada com suas vestes pretas de couro e sua capa, segurando alguma coisa que fazia uma luz azul, muito bonita. Era um tipo de frasco de cristal estranho, com alguns desenhos estranhos. Dentro tinha um líquido de onde vinha a luz azul. Ele chegou mais perto. Parou um pouco para ver se ela não tinha notado a sua presença. Depois se aproximou mais ainda. Foi então que ela se virou rapidamente e falou:

-Saia daqui! Agora! Não te chamei aqui, seu cão sarnento!

Sirius não obedeceu, e chegou bem rápido em Selene e começou a cheirar o frasco. Selene ficou com raiva virou de costas para ele e disse com uma voz muito fria:

-Já falei para sair daqui, Black!

Sirius levou um susto! Como ela sabia? Como podia saber?

-Pensou que podia me enganar, hein, Sirius?- Ela fez carinho na cabeça do cão negro em sua frente e continuou -Pois é, eu sei do seu segredinho!

O garoto ficou tão bravo, e assustado que atacou Selene, rasgando uma parte de sua roupa, no braço direito, perto do ombro. E viu. Ela tinha uma tatuagem naquele lugar. Não conseguiu ver direito que forma ela tinha, pois, do nada, um lobo imenso pulou de um lugar que Sirius não pôde identificar e partiu para cima do cão. Ele mordeu varias vezes a sua pata dianteira, quase a arrancando! Sirius soltava urros de dor! Viu Selene se levantando, foi para cima dela, pegou o seu frasco com a boca e logo depois o atirou contra a parede!

-NÃO! SEU IDIOTA! VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!

O lobo estava prestes a pular em cima dele mais uma vez, mas a garota não deixou:

-Não, ainda não. Ele não pode escapar agora, eu sei o seu segredo e dos seus amigos. Vá seu idiota! Vá contar para seus amigos o que viu aqui! VÁ LOGO!

Pela primeira vez, Sirius obedeceu. Saiu correndo (quer dizer, mancando) para Hogwarts. E com a sua pata toda ensangüentada. Não podia chegar em Hogwarts daquele jeito. Entrou em uma passagem que conhecia e se transformou. Demorou a chegar no dormitório masculino, por causa de seu braço, que doía muito. Quando chegou, todos os marotos estavam sentados em suas respectivas camas.

-Sirius! Onde você estava?

-Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra falar pra vocês!- Ele disse mostrando seu braço.

-O que aconteceu com você?-Perguntou James se levantando e olhando para o ferimento do amigo.

-Selene Stiler. Ela sabe.

-Sabe do que?

-Nós! Os animagos! Ela SABE!- Os quatro trocaram olhares preocupados. Depois James falou:

-Temos um problemão aqui, Almofadinhas. Hoje encontrei Selene na Casa dos Gritos.

N/A: uhuhuhuhu! Mistério!!! Hehehe! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Desculpem a demora, e obrigada pelos coments! Continuem comentando, please!!!

O próximo capitulo está quase pronto, só que a minha beta vai ficar sem computador por um mês, e se eu não arranjar um tipo de substituta o capitulo vai demorar bastante. Espero que tenham paciência.


	7. Quadribol

N/A: Ola, gente! Finalmente eu to postando o capitulo, né? Já faz algum "tempinho" que eu não posto, hehehe!Espero que gostem do próximo capitulo!

Comentários:

Irmãs Potter-Gostie muito do comentário! Brigada, viu? A Selene tem com certeza uma tatoo, mas ainda não sabemos se ela é um comensal!Fique bem atenta nos próximos capítulos!hehehehe! Obrigada por se oferecer para betar a minha fic!Mas a minha beta tem ciúmes, hehehe!

Cat Black (isinhaaa)- Acho que todo mundo gostou da atitude do Sirius!Quem não iria gostar? (Morgane, mas isso é detalhe) Afinal, ele é Sirius Black!hehehe!

SarahPotter- A Selene é um personagem misterioso, isso sim!

Beta é a pessoa que corrige o seus capítulos antes de posta-los! As vezes da até opinião sobre eles e tudo o mais! Eu não sou uma beta, mas acho que deve ser muito legal, pois você é a primeira pessoa a ler o capitulo! Imagine ser uma beta de J.K Rowling?hehehe!

Alias, você pediu pra mandar um e-mail, e eu não fiz isso! Eu peço mil desculpas!!!!

Ellen-Potter- Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic!!! Você perguntou quem tinha seguido a Lily e o James, ne? A Selene que seguiu! Se não ficou claro no ultimo capitulo, me desculpe!

KisYuBlack- Obrigada por se oferecer pra betar! Só que como eu já disse para Irmãs Potter, a minha linda betinha tem ciúmes! Hehehe! Mas mesmo assim obrigada!!!Continue comentando, por favor!

Ju- Acho que não atendi ao seu pedido de postar logo, não é? Demorei um século, e peço mil desculpas por causa disso! Mas estou feliz que você esta gostando, viu? E continua comentando, por favor!!! Eu adoro comentários!!!!hehehe, quem não gosta, ne? Prometo que TENTO postar mais cedo!

Gente!!!!Vê se comenta a fic, ok?????? Eu sei que tem gente que lê e não comenta! Por favor! Comece a comentar agora!!!!Vocês não sabem como eu me sinto bem!!! Bjinhos

Capitulo 7.- Quadribol

Lily entrou no quarto esgotada. Suas pernas estavam latejando e tanto esforço. Ela admirou o pouco esforço físico que James fez para correr sem parar da casa dos gritos até a Zonko's, quando se lembrou do que tinha acontecido há pouco. Na verdade, ela estava curiosa pra saber como James sabia da Casa dos Gritos. Como ninguém nunca o vira entrando? Como ele descobriu que não era assombrada (se bem que Lily ainda tinha suas dúvidas depois da "fuga" da casa)? Como ele andava naquela escuridão com tanta facilidade? E ela sabia muito bem que ele não enxergava lá essas coisas!

Seus pensamentos sobre a casa se apagaram imediatamente quando se jogou na cama, pois Smumble lambeu a sua mão que estava para fora. Olhou para o pobre porco desanimado, implorando algo para fazer. Lily acariciou seu bichinho e sussurrou "Você também está entediado, né? Prometo que vou levar você para passear amanhã". Ela tinha se esquecido de levar seu porquinho para Hogsmead como tinha prometido para ele. Percebendo isso, com toda a força que sobrava, levantou e pegou um pacote de biscoitos mágicos para porcos, e deu 2 a mais do que o normal ao animal, que agradeceu erguendo-se nas patas traseiras e apoiando as dianteiras na perna da dona e balançando o focinho. Lily fez carinho atrás da orelha de Smumble, depois foi deitar-se novamente.

Depois de um tempo com os olhos fechados, descansando, Lily estava quase adormecida quando Roxanne entrou no quarto. Ela não fez muito barulho, só chegou perto da cama de Lily e perguntou se estava acordada. Lily respondeu que sim, embora não estivesse com muita vontade de conversar.

-E então? Conseguiu?-Perguntou Roxanne de repente.

-Consegui o que?

-Como assim "consegui o que"? James! Nosso plano, você-sabe-quem, ahn? Lembrou agora?- Lily sentou-se se bateu com a mão na testa, lembrando do apelido que tinha feito para James.

-É verdade! Esqueci completamente!

-Você esqueceu? Você não encontrou o James no povoado?

-Na verdade...Encontrei sim.

-_Como você pode ter esquecido?_

-Ah, eu não sei. Estava mais preocupada com outras coisas do que prestar atenção em James.

-Afinal, o que você ficou fazendo o dia inteiro?

-Fiquei tentando achar alguém pra conversar, já que você estava muito entretida com David

Kunts.- Lily enfatizou a ultima parte, mas Roxanne ignorou.

-Procurando alguém pra conversar? Então você conversou com James!

-Eu não disse isso!

-Mas disse que o encontrou!

-Isso mesmo! Só o encontrei, nada de conversar.

-É impossível James te ver e não puxar assunto!

-Quem disse que ele me viu?

-Rrrr, Está bem, está bem! Mas ainda não acredito que você esqueceu do plano. Vamos ter que começar amanhã.

-Acho que não quero começar.

-_Você bebeu? _Está de porre? Com febre?Amaldiçoada?- Roxanne começou a examinar a amiga para ver se tinha algo fora do lugar.

-Só não estou com disposição pra encher o saco do James, cajuzinho.-Lily soltou um urro quando ouviu o que disse -Que saco!Não agüento mais isso! Daqui a pouco, James vai para a categoria frutas, porque os apelidinhos estão se esgotando!

-Viu? Você não agüenta mais! Vamos por o nosso plano em prática!

-Exatamente, Rox, eu não agüento mais, e se começar a ignorar o feitiço, isso nunca vai acabar! Eu só tenho que agüentar mais um pouco! Só mais um pouquinho.

-Não quero ver minha amiga ser torturada desse jeito!

-Algumas pessoas têm que se sacrificar para conseguir o que querem! Até sair com David Kunts!

-O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Lílian Evans?

-É obvio que você só saiu com Kunts para fazer ciúmes no Black!

-De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

-Não preciso tirar de nenhum lugar! Está estampado no seu rosto!

-Não estou vendo nada!-Disse Roxanne apontando para o próprio rosto. Então, Lily puxou a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras e disse:

-Olhe novamente!- Roxanne pegou um espelho e na sua testa estava escrito em vermelho berrante: "Eu amo Sirius Black".

-_Sua vadia!_

Roxanne pegou um travesseiro e jogou com toda a sua força na cara de Lily que caiu no chão! "Você vai pagar por isso, Byrne!". As duas começaram uma guerra de travesseiros, até Roxanne pegar a varinha de Lily e a obrigar tirar as inscrições de seu rosto.

Sirius sentou na cama mais próxima, olhou para seu braço ensangüentado e disse:

-O que vamos fazer?- James sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e pôs de leve sua mão no braço do amigo que gritou de dor.

-Primeiro, vamos cuidar disso! Depois você vai contar o que aconteceu.-James sorriu -Diga para a enfermeira que apanhou de Kunts!

-Nem brinque com isso!- James e Sirius saíram do quarto para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, James inventou uma historia de lesmas carnívoras no jardim. A enfermeira não caiu muito, mas não falou nada, apenas olhou com cara feia e enfaixou o braço de Sirius:

-Quanto tempo vai ficar desse jeito?

-Hum, umas 12 horas!

-Ah, que bom!- suspirou o garoto.

Voltaram para o dormitório. Os quatro amigos fizeram uma espécie de roda, colocaram o mapa do maroto no centro, analisaram bem: Roxanne, aparentemente estava correndo pelo dormitório feito uma louca. Smumble estava na porta do banheiro feminino e Lily aparecia parada num canto, provavelmente deitada na cama. Selene estava em sua sala comunal.

-Sirius, isso é sério! Selene deve ter descoberto a passagem no Salgueiro Lutador. Vai ser impossível ficar com Remo com ela lá dentro! Ainda mais, ela pode morrer com Remo lá dentro! Sem ofensas, mas você já tirou um pedaço de mim, amigo!-James puxou um pouco a camiseta para mostrar uma cicatriz no ombro.-Além de estragar toda a nossa vida, vai estar arriscando a própria, e sem saber!

-Selene entrou na casa dos gritos? Legal. Você encontrou com ela?

-Não, eu estava no quarto, e ela estava na passagem. Tive que descer correndo. Ela veio atrás de mim. Não sei se me reconheceu, mas quase me pegou. Teria sido mais fácil se Lily não fosse tão lenta.

-Você estava com a Evans?

-Sim, mas isso não importa agora. O problema é: Ela sabe dos animagos, pelo menos do seu, Sirius. Não foi isso que disse?

-Sim. Eu estava andando pelos becos como animago quando a encontrei. Ela passou a mão em mim e me chamou pelo nome.

-Vamos contar para Dumbledore -Disse Remo, que estava escutando a conversa mais atentamente que todos.

-Não podemos. Se contarmos ele vai ficar sabendo sobre nós!

-Não! Eu posso dizer que entrei na passagem para ver se tinha esquecido algo lá, e que vi Stiler lá dentro. Ele não vai suspeitar de nada.

-Não, Remo.-James olhava para Remo, preocupado -Se Dumbledore falar com Selene sobre o assunto, ela não vai deixar barato, vai contar para toda Hogwarts do nosso segredo.

-Você acha que alguém iria acreditar numa coisa dessas? Principalmente vindo da boca _dela_!- Pedro se pronunciou.

-Muitas pessoas podem não acreditar, Rabicho, mas com certeza vão ter aquelas que duvidem! E ela tem meios de fazer com que os professores saibam.-Disse Sirius

-E mesmo se não acontecer, é melhor prevenir. Não vamos colocar isso em risco.-James falou.

-Mas ainda não está tudo perdido. Eu posso falar para Dumbledore que vi alguém lá dentro, e que tenho certeza que estava com uma roupa de Hogwarts. Mas não reconheci. Ele não tem como saber quem é...

-Exatamente! Aí Dumbledore iria achar outros meios de não deixar ninguém entrar, bloqueando a passagem, por exemplo? De modo que só Remo possa entrar, talvez? E então? Como entramos depois? -Sirius disse, dando mais uma olhada para ver o que Selene estava fazendo. Ela acabara de se levantar e estava indo em direção ao seu dormitório! Agora todos se concentravam em olhar para onde Selene ia, talvez com medo que ela disparasse e entrasse na passagem do salgueiro lutador.

-O que vamos fazer, afinal?-Perguntou Remo num suspiro.

-Nada, não vamos fazer nada.- James olhava um ponto fixo no mapa.

-Como, "não vamos fazer nada"? Vamos ficar parados, simplesmente deixando aquela garota brincar com a gente?- Colocou Sirius indignado.

-Eu não acho que ela esteja brincando.

-O que ela está fazendo, então? -Perguntou Pedro.

-Acho que a pergunta não é essa...É o que ela realmente pretende?-Disse James.

-É, porque ninguém descobre isso facilmente. Ela deve ter nos seguido. Ela com certeza nos seguiu. -Disse Sirius

-Mesmo que ela tivesse entrado na passagem com a gente, sentiríamos o seu cheiro.-Disse Remo.

-Principalmente você, Remo! Se sentisse que Selene estava por perto teria virado um bicho! Bom, você já estaria como um bicho...Mas não um bicho no sentido _bicho_ da palavra...Deu pra entender?- Perguntou Pedro, e todos afirmaram com a cabeça.

-Se ela tivesse entrado com Remo transformado, já estaria morta.

-Legal, legal...Chega de "se"!-Disse Sirius -Eu só sei que não vou ficar aqui parado esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

-Então, o que você pensa em fazer? Se fizermos qualquer coisa contra Selene, ela ferra a gente.

-Mas também não podemos continuar com nossa rotina na passagem do salgueiro. Ela pode entrar junto conosco. E além de tudo, pelo que sabemos, ela só conhece o _meu_ animago. Talvez ela ainda não saiba de vocês! Não podemos arriscar!-Disse Sirius.

-Eu me recuso a deixar Remo sozinho na Casa, principalmente agora que ele pode matar Selene se ela continuar entrando.-Disse Pedro.

-O jeito vai ser mudar Remo de lugar!-Disse James.

-Ficou louco? Não podemos fazer isso! Não existe lugar mais seguro! Se me colocarem em outro lugar, posso acabar não matando uma, mas várias pessoas.-Remo quase gritou.

-Aluado! Por favor! Você já visitou Hogsmead milhões de vezes e ainda não matou ninguém! Podemos arranjar um outro lugar.- Disse Sirius.

-Sim! Talvez dentro da floresta.- Sugeriu Pedro.

-Não, lá é muito perigoso.-Disse Remo.

-Ou então, aqui mesmo, dentro da escola!-Sugeriu Sirius.

-_Não!- _Disseram os três marotos restantes em uníssono.

-Lugar mais indicado para uma refeição depois do jantar de Lupin, não? Ele mataria o primeiro aluno que visse pela frente!-Disse James.

-Eu sei! Por que fizemos o mapa? Podemos usá-lo para ter certeza de que não vai haver ninguém enquanto removemos Remo do salgueiro.- Disse Sirius.

-Ah é? E como você espera que carreguemos o mapa? Eu me recuso a andar com um pedaço de papel nos chifres!

-Eu levo! Na boca.-Disse Sirius.

-Tudo bem, mas como vamos abrir o mapa? Suponho que nem um rato, nem um cão e muito menos um veado possa manusear uma varinha! –disse Remo.

-Remo tem razão!- Disse Pedro.

-Então não vamos mais poder ajudar Remo por causa de Selene Stiler? Não mesmo!!!-Disse Sirius se levantando.

-Calma, Almofadinhas!!!- James puxou o amigo para que ele sentasse novamente.- Ainda falta muito para a próxima lua cheia! Vamos tentar achar outro lugar para ficar com Remo!- Todos concordaram.-Vamos sair hoje à noite para procurar. O _mais_ importante é não deixar Selene nos ver. Pedro, eu tenho certeza de que ninguém vai notar a sua presença aqui. Então, você fica com a parte do castelo junto com Remo. Aluado, você entra nas passagens...Em quantas puder, e vamos ver se alguma se encaixa, enquanto Rabicho procura em lugares rotineiros. Sirius e eu vamos pra floresta. Você vai para a parte mais aberta, ou até nos jardins, e eu vou um pouco mais para dentro...Só me lembre de não passar dessa linha!- James apontava no mapa a linha que separava a parte da floresta que os marotos ainda não tinham explorado. Na verdade elas não tinham explorado nem 1/5 da floresta.

Os Marotos discutiram exatamente o que iam fazer na noite seguinte, depois foram se deitar. Só que nem todos adormeceram. James estava em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas enquanto ouvia os roncos freqüentes de Pedro. James se pegou pensando no futuro. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que ele pensava num futuro distante. Lógico que já passara pela cabeça do rapaz a sua futura carreira: Queria uma vaga num time de Quadribol internacional. Mas James não estava pensando nisso, e também não estava pensando no dia de amanhã, nem no de depois. Ele procurava um futuro que não sabia se iria chegar, e se acontecesse, não sabia quando ia acontecer. Estava imaginando Sirius sentado numa poltrona vermelha, lendo um livro, muito sério. Imaginava Lily sentada numa cadeira, de frente para uma mesa de madeira, sorrindo para ele, um sorriso sincero. Depois imaginou Pedro um pouco maior e mais magro (na verdade, um pouquinho menos gordo, não era possível imaginá-lo magro) e Remo jogando xadrez de bruxo. Não estavam rindo, nem nada disso, estavam até sérios de mais. Concentrados de mais. Remo estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito pensando em que peça mover. James riu com o pensamento. Depois perdeu totalmente o sono, levantou-se e saiu do dormitório. Chegou a sala comunal e viu alguém sentado na poltrona de frente para a lareira. Ele se aproximou, para ver quem era e viu aqueles cabelos longos e castanhos:

-Roxanne?- A garota se assuntou com a voz e virou-se para ver quem a chamara.

-Ah, é só você James?- O garoto pôde ver o rosto dela. Estava chorando.

-De novo, Rox?- Ela afirmou com a cabeça.- Eu acho que você deve voltar pra cama agora e esquecer isso de uma vez por todas.

-Dessa vez foi pior, James! Você não tem idéia de como isso é torturante. Eu me sinto culpada. Eu não consigo olhar pra ele sem me sentir mal, ele nunca me perdoaria por isso!

-Perdoar o que, Roxanne? Você não fez absolutamente nada! É coisa da sua cabeça, garota! Só da sua cabecinha oca!- Ele bateu de leve na cabeça de Roxanne e sentou-se numa poltrona em frente a dela.

-Eu me sinto como se estivesse lá, como se fosse de verdade, sabe? Como...

-Eu sei, exatamente como você me disse da outra vez! Mas só tem um detalhe importante, você NÃO estava lá!

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim é difícil.

-Você não pode ficar se torturando desse jeito. Você mesma falou que é torturante, mas só você pode fazer parar! Agora, me prometa que vai para seu dormitório e vai dormir! E faça-me o favor de pensar na coisa mais feliz que já aconteceu com você antes de pegar no sono!

-Vou tentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir. Dormir pra mim não é mais tranqüilo. Todos os dias, quando começa a anoitecer eu começo a ficar com medo!

-Tente se controlar.

-O problema é esse! Não sou eu quem controla as coisas!

-Isso é o que você pensa...Bom, eu tenho que dormir, Rox, amanhã tem jogo!- James se preparava pra sair quando ela levantou se rapidamente e gritou:

-NÃO, por favor! Não me deixe sozinha! Por favor!

-Roxanne, você esta agindo como uma criança de cinco anos!

-Como se você tivesse moral pra me falar isso.

-Bem, eu não tenho medo do escuro!

-EU TAMBÉM NÃO.

-Hum, eu já superei o meu medo de porcos.

-Eles são nojentos.

-Não há nada que a Lily goste que seja nojento.- Roxanne revirou os olhos.

-Aposto que tem medo de alguma coisa, James! Todo mundo tem.

-Tenho sim, da sua amiga.- Roxanne riu.- Pronto, já está até rindo, pode ficar sozinha agora.- De repente ela ficou séria.

-Eu não quero mais ouvir gritos de dor.

-Aí já é de mais. Começou a ouvir coisas também?

-Sim, porquê?- James revirou os olhos.

-Ok, eu fico um pouco com você. Mas só mais um pouco.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. Depois de discutirem um pouco sobre o jogo da manhã seguinte, eles chegaram no assunto David Kunts. James perguntou se estava saindo com ele para fazer ciúmes em alguém. Ele não mencionou Sirius. Mas é obvio que ela entendeu o recado. Ela disse que não, e que nem estava _saindo _com ele. Ela se enrolou um pouco para explicar, ou melhor, para tentar, porque James não entendeu nada.

-Você está escondendo alguma coisa, não está? Esse Kunts não está com a ficha tão limpa quanto eu esperava.

-Ele não fez nada.

-Ah, fez sim, pra você querer sair com ele.- Roxanne fez uma cara feia para James.- Ah, deixe disso. Você sabe muito bem que consegue coisa melhor.

-Está me cantando, Potter?- Roxanne sabia que ele não estava dando em cima dela, mas não queria falar sobre David.

-Não. Você sabe que não. Mas eu quero entender porque você saiu com Kunts. Eu sei que ele não é simpático, nem nada. Ah... Bom, ele é engraçado -disse lembrando do dia em que azarou Kunts.

-Eu não quis sair com ele.- Suspirou Roxanne.

-VOCÊ O QUE?- Sirius apareceu na ponta da escada.

-Você deu pra espionar a conversa dos outros, Black? Qual é o seu problema?

-Qual é o _seu _problema? Você sai com um cara mesmo que não queira? Isso esta me cheirando a prostituição! De onde vem sua mesada, Byrne?

-_Cala a boca, ignorante! _Você realmente está me chamando de _puta?_ Oh, e lá se vão os pontos de Black!

-Eu só estava brincando, Byrne!

-Não foi o que pareceu!

-Que história é essa de pontos?

-Às vezes você me impressiona.- Sirius abriu um sorriso.

-Sério?

-Sério.-Falou Roxanne meio brincando -Mas eu juro que se me xingar de novo você vai pagar caro. E olha que o meu pé esta numa posição muito boa para te ferrar.- Sirius havia andado até a poltrona de Roxanne, que estava com as pernas cruzadas. Agora os seus pés estavam bem entre as pernas de Sirius: se ela desse um impulso com o pé, ele podia dar adeus a sua vida normal de uma pessoa fértil. Sirius olhou para o pé de Roxanne, e foi logo se afastando. Ela riu.(essa foi em homenagem a vc F, pela vez que vc "fez" isso com o kc)

-Ok, mas ainda não acredito que você saiu com esse cara numa boa.

-Com ciúmes, Black?

-Você tem prazer de perguntar isso, né?- Ela deu os ombros.- Mas isso não justifica o caso Kunts.-Roxanne suspirou.

-Não lhe devo satisfações.

-Não se preocupe, eu ainda vou descobrir. E agora, eu sei o essencial, você NÃO queria sair com Kunts. E nem tente sair dessa -disse quando viu que a boca da garota começara a mexer para lhe dar algum tipo de desculpa.-Eu ouvi com todas as palavras "Eu não quis sair com ele", e o "ele" no caso, seria o Kunts, obvio. Ai, ai. Como é bom ouvir isso da sua boca, Byrne, há-há.

-Entrou em depressão quando soube que eu iria sair com o gorducho da Lufa-lufa, é?

-Eu? Lógico que não. Não é você mesma que disse que o meu orgulho é muito? Então. Não, nunca iria jogá-lo no lixo por sua causa.

-Imagino. Bom, James, eu acho que tenho que dormir agora. Obrigada por me fazer companhia. E você- olhou para Sirius- Pare de me espionar. Se eu descobrir que andou fazendo isso mais uma vez juro que te mato...Ou pelo menos parte de você.- Ela foi se afastando, mas antes que pudesse colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, virou e perguntou:

-Sirius, onde você quebrou esse braço?

-Ah...É...Um...Um...Um cachorro me mordeu...

-Um cachorro?

-É...- Roxanne não entendeu muito bem, mas subiu para o dormitório.

James se dirigia para o campo de quadribol, tinha colocado seu uniforme no vestiário para andar pelo castelo com a sua roupa de guerra. Gostava de fazer isso. As garotas gostavam, achavam que ficava mais bonito do que o normal. Ele já tinha ouvido isso de algumas. Por isso, quando estava passando pelos jardins, tentava fazer o caminho que as garotas mais freqüentavam. Ele tentava passar por elas para ser elogiado e também gostava de ouvir aqueles suspiros de paixão. Achava bem engraçado, às vezes.

O jogo era contra a Sonserina, uma final, o jogo decisivo, e o apanhador sentia que ganhar aquela taça era um dever.

Como sempre acontecia nos jogos entre Grifinória e Sonserina, ¾ da escola torcia pelo time vermelho, assim como ¾ da população feminina de Hogwarts queria que o bravo, lindo, gostoso, apanhador da Grifinória agarrasse o pomo de ouro e alargasse o típico sorriso que as fazia desmaiar.

Lily Evans estava, junto com a sonserina, no ¼ da escola que gostaria de ver um balaço acertar a barriga de James. Mas também não queria que seu time perdesse a taça para as serpentes gosmentas.

Ela queria que a Grifinória ganhasse, a casa inteira, o time inteiro. Não queria que acontecesse na vitória anterior: Na foto, o time da grifinória inteiro estava comemorando a vitória na sala comunal ao fundo, sorrindo, alegres, lógico. Mas havia um grande erro: As duas únicas pessoas que ficaram na frente, junto com a taça foram Potter e Black. James com a taça na mão, pulando e acenando. Seu sorriso repugnante aberto, e Black ao lado, abraçando o amigo pelo ombro, e com a mão desocupada fazendo um sinal de "V".

Lily não queria essa vitória, queria uma vitória em que todo o time se destacasse, toda a Grifinória fazendo festa em frente à câmera, com a taça de Quadribol no meio da sala, na mesa.

James chegou no vestiário do time, que ficava próximo ao campo. O time inteiro estava presente, menos um: O batedor da grifinória, que, diga-se de passagem, era Sirius Black. James chutou o lixo e resmungou alguma coisa. Saiu do vestiário e foi correndo para o castelo. Corria e xingava o amigo de tudo quanto é nome, e não era pra menos: Se não achasse Sirius dentro de 10 minutos, o time da Sonserina ganharia a taça de quadribol, por W.O.

Faltando 2 minutos para o jogo, a única pessoa que tinha encontrado era Roxanne, que estava indo para o campo, meio sonolenta.

-Você viu o Sirius?

-Não me venha com essa, James, eu já disse que não vou falar com o Mr.Ego hoje. Nem sei porque eu estou indo para o campo! O que eu vou fazer lá?- Roxanne sentou-se na grama e começou a falar sozinha, discutindo consigo mesma a razão dela ter deixado a cama para ver um joguinho de Quadribol, ignorando totalmente a presença de James.- O máximo que faria é sentar na merda do assento, ficar gritando feito louca pro apanhador pegar o pomo. Ah! Isso antes de ver algumas pessoas se machucando com um balaço ou dois. Ou seja -Ela fechou os olhou e deitou no meio do jardim -Nada de interessante.- Fez uma pausa -Eu sei, eu sei, estou meio esquisita hoje, admito. Geralmente eu sou a primeira a chegar nas arquibancadas, mas dessa vez não vai dar não. Não mesmo.- quando finalmente acabou de falar estava praticamente adormecida na grama fofa.

-E se eu te disser que não precisa ficar olhando da arquibancada?

-Hummmmmmmmmmm -Gemeu ainda de olhos fechados -Ah, é?- Abriu brevemente os olhos -Não sei como pode fazer isso- Disse fechando os olhos novamente e voltando para o seu estado semi-adormecido.

- Mas pra isso você vai ter que se levantar e se vestir!

-Me vestir?- Disse sem se mexer -Por acaso eu esqueci de tirar o pijama?

-Não, Byrne! Vou te dar outro tipo de roupa. Vem, eu te ajudo!- James agarrou as duas mãos da garota e deu um impulso para ela levantar.

-James -Disse com uma voz maliciosa, ainda de semifechados.- eu acho você muito bonitinho, mas acho que consigo me vestir sozinha, aliás, eu nem quero me vestir, deixe-me dormir mais um pouco.

-Sirius me mataria se eu te ajudasse a se vestir, meu bem...Junto com a grifinória inteira.- Fez uma pausa, na qual Roxanne murmurou alguma coisa como "Nossa, eu sou tão disputada assim?"- Vamos, precisamos passar no armário de Sirius.- James pegou um pouco de água do lago da escola e jogou na cara de Roxanne, fazendo com que ela o xingasse e acordasse por completo, depois pegou em seu pulso e saiu correndo em direção ao campo.

Roxanne, agora acordada, tentava descobrir o que aquela pessoa louca estava tentando fazer. Ela não tinha prestado muita atenção na conversa do garoto, estava mais concentrada na sua posição no momento, pois deitar na grama não estava muito confortável. Ela só deu conta de tudo quando se viu no vestiário masculino vestindo a capa de quadribol de Sirius Black.

-Você vai me fazer jogar?

-Sim! Não era você que ficava todos os treinos nas arquibancadas corrigindo o Sirius? Pois é, hoje você vai substitui-lo!

-James, eu não posso!

-Como não? Você joga bem!

-Não o bastante!- James franziu o cenho.

-Então você vai admitir que Sirius é melhor que você no Quadribol?- Roxanne estava muito nervosa para dar bola para o seu orgulho:

-Sim!

-Não seja idiota!- O garoto começou a empurrar a garota para a porta do campo, depois de colocar uma vassoura em uma das mãos e um bastão em outra. Ela tentava lhe avisar de que era desajeitada e outras desculpas do gênero, mas ele não ligou, não podia deixar o seu time na mão.

Quando saíram pela porta que dava para o campo, pôde-se ouvir a Grifinória inteira gritar de alegria e alívio ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a Sonserina vaiava em protesto: lógico que não estavam gostando nada da idéia de perder a chance de ganhar a taça de Quadribol sem ao menos tocar no pomo.

Lily deixou os seus pensamentos e finalmente começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia no campo, pois a torcida estava gritando de mais.

Quando ouviu o motivo para tanta agitação, quase teve um infarto: sua amiga estava no meio do campo.

Roxanne levantou vôo, ainda não entendendo muito bem a situação. Depois de alguns segundos de desconcentração total, ela começou a prestar atenção no jogo e na narração, pois era bem difícil ver todo mundo, principalmente quando se está em campo.

"Alex está jogando com muita força hoje! - Um passe lindo para Bell..." "Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão da Sonserina rouba a Goles e sai voando que nem uma águia lá no alto!..." "WOOOOOOOD faz uma incrível defesa!..." "Grifinória com a Goles..." "E a nossa artilheira da Grifinória dá um belo mergulho em volta do Capitão da sonserina e -AII! -Um balaço na nuca!- Goles da Sonserina".

-Byrne! Faça alguma coisa! E RÁPIDO!- Roxanne ouviu a voz da segunda batedora, Joanne Pucey.- Não posso fazer todo o trabalho sozinha!!!- Dizendo isso, a garota Grifinória atirou um balaço contra um jogador da Sonserina, mas esse desviou mais rápido.

Roxanne olhou novamente a partida, e então, seus olhos pousaram em uma só cena: James Potter e _Selene Stiler_ estavam lado a lado, tentando pegar o pomo de ouro, que estava pouco à frente dos dois. Logo depois viu um batedor da Sonserina, prestes a rebater o balaço contra James! Aquilo seria um desastre, seria a derrota da Grifinória para as Serpentes!!!

Roxanne teve que pensar rápido. Então, o mais rápido que pode, se colocou ao lado de James, rebatendo o balaço com o seu bastão, impedindo o balaço de fazer um grande estrago na barriga do apanhador.

Depois de mais ou menos 15 minutos nesse mesmo ritmo, Roxanne não agüentava mais, estava muito cansada, então resolveu parar e deixar Joanne sozinha. Não ia parar totalmente, só deixaria os dois balaços para Joanne. Rox tentou achar a outra batedora no campo, mas ela não estava mais lá...

Sirius estava correndo pelos corredores, muito apressado...E bravo. Aquela mulher era maligna, ele estava disposto a passar o final de semana inteiro estudando o passado dela! Queria descobrir cada detalhe, cada parente, cada ancestral! Ele sabia que ela queria humilhá-lo e começou com o esse jogo sujo, fazendo com que não chegasse no jogo a tempo! Um golpe baixo! Muito baixo!

Sempre foi com a cara dela, sempre tentara sair com ela, mas não conseguia por motivos maiores. Depois descobriu que ela sabia de mais, e perdeu um pouco a vontade de sair com ela...Um pouco, ainda a achava linda. E agora, isso! Tinha passado dos limites! Agora ele sabia o porque dos outros marotos não gostarem tanto dela. Sabia porque só ele via uma carinha angelical daquela face de demônio! Falsa! Mais do que falsa! Manipuladora! Esse sim era um adjetivo perfeito para aquela ogra!

Mas não dava mais tempo, o mal feito tinha sido feito...Que grande ironia! Sirius chegou ao vestiário de quadribol, e não achou suas coisas. Pegou sua capa reserva, sua vassoura, e um bastão com símbolos da Lufa-Lufa.

Mais rápido que pôde, abriu as portas do vestiário, saiu correndo em campo, até que alcançou Madame Hooch! Ele deu-lhe algumas instruções e logo depois ele levantou vôo em sua vassoura, para então Joanne sair do jogo toda emburrada! Roxanne viu Sirius montado em sua vassoura vindo em sua direção!

-Onde estava com a cabeça, Black? Esqueceu que tinha um compromisso BÁSICO?

-Calma, Byrne!

-Não é você que teve que ficar se matando aqui! Esse balaços estão muito chatos hoje!

-Hum...Então quer dizer que está cansada com apenas 25 minutos de jogo?- Roxanne ficou brava com o comentário do rapaz.

-Você vai ver quem está cansada aqui!- Ela saiu voando em direção a um balaço que se direcionava para uma atacante do time, e então deu um arremesso muito forte. O balaço foi se "recuperar" só no outro lado do campo!

"Boa tacada" pensou Sirius.

Com Black no jogo, a torcida ficou ainda mais animada, mais confiante. Só que não estava tão fácil assim. Os balaços estavam muito difíceis de pegar, e Roxanne já tinha deixado escapar uns dois, machucando o braço esquerdo (por sorte) de uma grifinória.

O tempo passava cada vez mais devagar, até que todos estavam ficando cansados, inclusive a torcida. Ninguém prestava mais atenção nos jogadores, a não ser em dois!

Selene e James estavam correndo atrás do pomo há mais ou menos uns 20 minutos e nenhum tinha conseguido pegar. Eles se moviam com tanta agilidade que quem estava na arquibancada mal conseguia distingui-los, só viam um ponto verde e um ponto vermelho correndo para lá e para cá, sem nenhuma diminuição de velocidade.

Sirius e Roxanne estavam do outro lado do campo, quando os dois balaços se dirigiam para os dois apanhadores. Eles correram...Mas não deu tempo. Os balaços não atingiram James, mas os batedores da sonserina chegaram primeiro e o primeiro rebateu o balaço com força contra James. Sirius viu que não ia dar tempo de rebater, então, apenas entrou na frente. O balaço pegou em seu ombro direito. Então, trocou o bastão de braço, pois o direito não ia servir mais pra nada naquele jogo. O balaço que atingira Sirius foi em direção a Roxanne, que rebateu com toda sua força na direção de um dos batedores da sonserina, mas esse conseguiu se livrar com sua agilidade.

Começou a se formar um jogo único, com os quatro batedores correndo juntos ao redor dos apanhadores. Eles tinham que acompanhar os apanhadores e ainda não deixar que nenhum balaço os tocasse, pois isso significava a perda da partida.

Sirius chegou bem perto de Roxanne e falou num tom em que os outros batedores não pudessem ouvir: "Rebata o balaço na minha direção". Roxanne tentou negar, mas era tarde de mais. James estava começando a ficar cansado, e Selene ainda estava com todo o pique. O balaço estava sendo arremessado contra Roxanne e então, como que um reflexo, atirou o balaço contra Sirius. Isso aconteceu tão rápido que o batedor da Sonserina não viu a bola enfeitiçada **(que bola enfeitiçada? Num ficou claro)**, e então, o batedor da Grifinória acertou em cheio na barriga do outro.

Só restava mais um batedor da Sonserina. Com isso, os dois da Grifinória começaram a relaxar, achando que aquilo já estava ganho. E esse foi o grande erro da Grifinória. Roxanne lançou um balaço forte para o último batedor da Sonserina e este arremessou para baixo, bem na hora em que James ia mudar de posição...Resultado: O apanhador da Grifinória foi ao chão com um balaço na nuca.

A escola inteira parou. Grifinória perdera a taça de quadribol para Sonserina. Era só isso que se passava pela cabeça de todos.

Selene Stiler com o pomo de ouro na mão era a única imagem que todos conseguiam processar no momento.

Roxanne, ainda com o bastão no ar, olhou para Sirius. Este estava com uma cara brava e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para baixo, depois para a garota. Fez sinal para que descessem. Os dois, quase em sincronia, desceram até o gramado.

-Pontas...Uma luta e tanto, não?- Disse Sirius com um sorriso triste na boca, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

-Só que dessa vez a gente não perdeu só a luta, caro Almofadinhas, perdemos a guerra!- Disse James que fez a cara mais assustadora para o time da Sonserina, que saia de campo...Vibrando.

-Ano que vem vamos derrotar esses caras! Eu prometo!- Disse Sirius estendendo a mão para Potter.

-E promessa, é divida!- Os dois se abraçaram dando tapas fortes nas costas um do outro, e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória.

Roxanne estava num canto da sala, levando uma bronca de Lily, que ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido a pouco.

James e Sirius que ouviam a discussão de longe, chegaram mais perto:

-Lily, você não pode descontar sua raiva toda em uma pessoa, só porque esta triste por nossa derrota.- Disse James. Ao ouvir isso, Lily ficou quieta. Olhou para ele com raiva e saiu com pés pesados. Todos estranharam o fato de ela não ter dado uma resposta a altura, mas fingiram que não perceberam.

Roxanne olhava para os dois ainda vestidos com as roupas de Quadribol, assim como ela. Ela esta estava sentada, um pouco emburrada.

-Não fique assim, Rox! A gente ganha da próxima!

-Próxima, que próxima? Estou cheia disso. PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA NO JOGO QUANDO ERA PRA ESTAR?- Sirius suspirou.

-A enfermeira colocou um feitiço no meu braço para ele ficar bom em menos de 12 horas, só que logo depois ela colocou um gesso, o que fez o efeito do feitiço parar.- Roxanne olhou apreensiva.

-Você finalmente teve uma desculpa boa!

-Eu sempre tenho desculpas boas quando são verdades! Mas...Pensei que você não iria agüentar...Eu não estava muito cansado...Você é uma boa batedora...-Vendo a cara de "que falsidade" que a garota lhe lançou, ele continuou - Mesmo...

Sirius sentou-se ao lado da garota e a abraçou pelo ombro, com uma mão só. E para surpresa de todos, ela não fez nada. Apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, e dormiu.


	8. O Esperado e o Inesperado

N/A: Desculpa a demora, como sempre. Eu sei que vcs cansam de ler essa coisa chata, mas bom...eu prometi que ia acabar ela, então...

Bom, esse capitulo ficou meio muito sem noção...e eu dedico ele pra Ale que começou a ler a minha fic...hauahuaauha. E como ela ta me enchendo o saco no msn querendo que eu post o mais rápido possível, não vou ficar falando muito mais.

Obrigada por todo mundo que ainda tem paciência de ler essa merda. Vlw mesmo!

O Esperado e o Inesperado (p.s: se vocês não entenderam o titulo, desculpe, foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça)

A noite ia ser longa. Pedro já estava rondando pelo castelo e quebrando a cabeça para ver se conseguia uma passagem, ou sala adequada para Remo passar as noites de Lua cheia.

Começou com o sétimo andar. Foi em todas as quatro passagens que conhecia e dois buracos de rato que davam para uma sala escondia atrás de uma parede. Aquele lugar era bom até. Pequeno para um lobisomem se movimentar à vontade e tudo mais. Mas se tivesse algum modo de colocar Remo ali junto com uma cama que seria fácil de conjurar, tudo ficaria perfeito. Mas só tinha um problema: Um lobisomem não consegue passar num buraco de rato, e até dar tempo para dar um jeito dele entrar, já teria arrancado o braço de alguém. E além de tudo, Pedro não queria falar sobre esse lugar para os amigos. Ele sempre soubera que ele existia...Desde o quinto ano, quando conseguiu se transfigurar e vasculhar o castelo. Aquela sala era o seu refúgio nas horas de aperto, que queria chorar, mas não mostrar pra ninguém.

Então, decidido a ainda não falar nada sobre aquele aposento pros amigos, saiu da sala e foi para o sexto andar.

Remo estava no quarto andar, procurando algo que não sabia exatamente o que era. Não queria achar um lugar para ficar dentro do castelo. Achava isso muito perigoso. Na casa dos Gritos já era um pouco. Imagine dentro do próprio castelo. Seria horrível. Não queria machucar ninguém e muito menos arriscar a permanência de seus amigos na escola, porque, se eles fossem pegos provavelmente Dumbledore não deixaria os Marotos terminarem o período escolar em Hogwarts.

Remo estava no quarto andar, quando ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Parou e olhou para trás. Esperou um pouco, até que viu Morgane virar o corredor. Primeiro ficou surpreso com a aparição e fez uma pose meio boba, mas depois que se deu conta disso se ajeitou e fez cara de "machão". Ela se aproximou e disse:

-Boa noite, Remo.- Ela parecia muito feliz, mesmo depois de levar um fora de Sirius em Hogsmead. Lupin ficou feliz por isso, não só porque ela parecia não estar ligando mais para o seu amigo, mas também por ser uma pessoa que não guardava mágoas nem nada.

Uma pena estar muito enganado.

Boa noite.- respondeu o rapaz ficando sem jeito e colocando as mãos nos bolsos.- O que...O que você está fazendo tão tarde fora da cama?

Não consigo dormir.- Disse fazendo uma careta, mas ainda com um tom simpático na voz - Sabe como é, a gente tem um problema que não sai da cabeça, então não consegue dormir de tanto pensar no assunto. Alguma coisa perturbando. Isso já deve ter acontecido com você, não?- Ele riu.

Oh, sim. Várias vezes. Mas nem por isso eu saí por aí, se não eu não conseguiria dormir mesmo.

É eu também não saio do dormitório quando acontece. Hoje foi uma exceção.

Exceção?

É, tem um propósito. Quero resolver o problema de uma vez por todas.

Se quiser ajuda...- Remo nem conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Morgane o cortou:

Na verdade, você pode me ajudar sim.- surpreso com o tom meio irônico que a garota usou, Remo apenas respondeu:

Diga.

Quero que você saia da minha vida.- Disse como se acabasse de pedir um gole de suco de abóbora.

Remo ficou muito perturbado com isso:

Não estou entendendo você.

Quer que eu explique tudo direitinho?- Disse sarcasticamente. O rapaz não respondeu, apenas continuava a fitar a garota, surpreso.- Pois então, no começo eu achava você uma gracinha: Todo meigo ajudava todos os amigos e até que os que não eram. Aliás, ajudava todo mundo que pedia. Eu não sabia seu nome nem nada. Só sabia que era o menino fofo da Grifinória.-Remo corou ao ouvir isso, mas não teve que desviar o olhar, porque Morgane parecia estar contando tudo isso para um ponto no nada.-E então, um dia te encontro na enfermaria todo ferrado. Legal, ótima oportunidade: depois que você melhorasse poderíamos sair. Mais daí eu me dei conta: Você é um molenga.- Ele começou a ficar levemente irritado e muito envergonhado, sentia sua pele arder e tinha certeza que devia estar muito vermelho - Não tem nem coragem de pedir pra sair com uma garota. E demora muito para que alguém consiga tirar uma resposta decente de você a não uns: Não, sim, é, talvez... Oh, como é irritante!

Olha...Se eu...

Eu ainda não terminei!-Dessa vez disse olhando para ele. Remo quis perguntar se talvez poderia ter um tempo para falar depois de seu discurso. E agora ele tinha certeza onde a garota queria chegar. Ela tomou ar para depois continuar a falar para um ponto no nada. -Mas mesmo assim eu queria ficar com você. Você nunca deixou de ser um fofo. Mas voltando a minha indignação-Parou de falar tudo aquilo para um ponto no nada e passou a olha-lo-Não sei porque, mas só aquela conversa na enfermaria já fez você se apaixonar por mim. Não adianta negar, eu sei. Bom, mas como você não fazia nada, eu não podia ficar parada. Eu estava muito carente, sabia disso? Então, eu resolvi ficar com Sirius.- Voltou a falar para o nada, só que com uma entonação muito diferente, como se estivesse apaixonada-Sim, ele é lindo, e charmoso...E uhh, beija muito bem. Mas não deu muito certo, você pediu para Sirius me dar um fora!- Disse olhando pra ele novamente-Você pensa o que? Que pode ser possessivo até com as coisas que você _não tem?_- Disse a ultima frase gritando. Quando parou para tomar ar, Remo falou:

Eu não fiz nada. É lógico que eu fiquei um pouco bravo com Sirius, afinal ele sabia que eu tava a fim de você. Mas eu não ia impedir ele de ficar com você. Eu até conversei com ele sobre o assunto. Mas pedi que você não fosse usada. Por que, eu acho que você não sabia que tava sendo "mais uma do Black", não?

Mais uma do Black? Ah, como você é ridículo! Só porque o seu amigo é muito mais popular e disputado que você, vai ficar com essa de "mais uma do Black"? – Disse fazendo uma voz estranha -Não seja ridículo, Lupin, por favor...Sirius sabe aproveitar a vida e o corpo que tem, só isso! E eu não estava sendo usada.- Remo ficou muito irritado.

Ok! Não sei porque você veio me procurar quando o seu problema maior é a crise de popularidade por ter levado um pé na bunda de Sirius Black! Você acha que Sirius está se remoendo de dor por dentro?- Remo estava com um tom tão sarcástico na voz que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha -Por que o maldoso sádico destrói corações do seu "amigo" Lupin não o deixou ficar com a sua princesinha?- Esperou uma resposta que não veio. A garota estava olhando meio assustada com a reação do "menino fofinho da Grifinória" - Desculpe, _está muito enganada_. Se fosse assim do jeito que _você_ quer, ele não estaria sentado no sofá da Grifinória com Roxanne Byrne agora!- Ele gritou. Ela ainda estava meio surpresa, mas deixou passar e falou:

Oh, então agora você deve estar passeando por aí porque não agüenta mais ficar segurando vela e se mordendo de inveja, não é?

Com certeza, assim como você deve estar, não é mesmo? E não venha com essa de que eu sou meiguinho! Você só se aproximou de mim pra chegar perto de Sirius!

Nossa! Você é esperto! Eu tava tentando ser legal com você! Mas eu acho que não funcionou, né? Eu não sou uma garota que serve pra cuidar de gente doente! Ou você acha que eu ia ficar praticamente toda semana cuidando de você a enfermaria com aquela sua aparência horrível de 150 anos?Oh, não! Prefiro o corpo lindo e sarado de todas as horas do Sirius.

Eu não fico doente toda semana!

Você é mais frágil do que uma rosa.

E você acha que vai achar alguém que nunca vai adoecer ou que sempre vai ter a mesma aparência mesmo que os anos passem? (N/A:coitada, se ela visse o Sirius daqui a uns dez anos...)

Existem poções pra isso!

Você pode ser rica, mas não tanto para ter os ingredientes.

Oh, então você já fez a pesquisa dos preços?-Ela riu.

Nossa, como você descobriu?-Ele disse novamente com o sarcasmo.- Como você é infantil. Não sei porque eu estou perdendo o meu tempo com você! Não sei porque eu perdi tempo pensando em você! Blergh!-Fez uma careta. Virou-se e começou a andar lentamente.

Sirius vai ter notícias minhas! Ele vai voltar correndo pra mim! Você vai ver!- Sem virar pra trás ou mesmo parar de andar, Remo disse:

Tenho certeza de que ele vai ter notícias! Pode deixar, eu mesmo me encarrego de dá-las - Morgane ficou muito irritada e assustada com esse comentário, saiu batendo os pés pelo lado oposto ao que Remo tomou.

Remo não estava mesmo blefando quando disse que Sirius Black estava naquele momento no sofá da Grifinória com Roxanne. Ela estava deitada no seu ombro dormindo, enquanto ele apenas observava, e brincava com uma mexa de cabelo entre os seus dedos. Ela devia estar muito, mas muito cansada pra fazer isso. O maior medo do Sirius no momento era de que a garota acordasse e desse conta do que estava fazendo. Ao mesmo tempo ele queria que ela acordasse. Sem explicação.

James desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino segurando um pano longo e escuro nas mãos. Ele logo se dirigiu a Sirius, e quando começou a falar, o garoto sentado no sofá colocou o dedo da sua mão livre (a outra estava envolta dos ombros de Roxanne e brincando com a mexa) e fez um gesto para que ele ficasse quieto, depois apontou para a garota adormecida.

Olha, Sirius, eu sei que você deve estar muito feliz com isso aí- Apontou para o sofá- Mas a gente tem trabalho hoje a noite, não é mesmo?

Ah, James -falou sussurrando, James teve que fazer um grande esforço par ao ouvir o que ele dizia -Ainda faltam muitos dias para a Lua Cheia. Por que não deixar isso para amanhã?

Por que _deixar_ isso pra amanhã?- Em resposta Sirius fez uma careta, indicando que o amigo já sabia o porquê.- Ok. Mas vamos por partes: Se ela acordar você não vai gostar de estar aí. E eu tenho certeza de que ela não esta tão cansada assim pra passar a noite inteira no sofá, dormindo sentada.

Pontas, por que você sempre estraga o meu barato?

Não estou estragando nada. Vai ser até melhor assim. Você pode se contentar com seus sonhos à noite.

Do que você ta falando?

Não se faça de besta, todos sabemos. À noite, quando você tá dormindo que nem um porco, podemos ouvir seus gemidos: Oh, Roxanne, Roxanne!- James imitou de modo teatral.

Oh, cale a boca!-Sirius fez um movimento brusco e Roxanne se mexeu um pouco, como se estivesse acordando.- Olha o que você fez, agora ela vai acordar!-Falou sussurrando mais uma vez.

Talvez seja melhor assim. Vem, vamos sair logo daqui.- Sirius se convenceu a deixar a garota dormindo e sair com James pra procurar um lugar pra colocar Remo nas noites de lua cheia enquanto Selene ficava vagando por ai. Ele saiu todo cuidadoso do sofá e deitou Roxanne no mesmo.

James riu da cara do amigo. Se ele estivesse na mesma situação com Lily, não sairia do sofá nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo. Mesmo levando cinco tapas depois.

Quando o quadro da mulher gorda abriu para eles saírem, alguém gritou. E sim, só poderia ser a pessoa que mais grita em toda a história de Hogwarts: Lílian Evans.

_James, cujo privilégio de ter meu coração é exclusivamente seu!_(sim, ela tentou dizer, Potter).

Dessa vez James não sorriu ao ouvir a garota. Ele estava uma pouco irritado.

Onde pensam que vão a essa hora da noite?-Ela olhou rapidamente no relógio e falou sarcasticamente -Oh, mas que horror, já passou do horário de dormir! As pessoas não deveriam sair de seus dormitórios, deveriam?- Parou de falar e fez uma cara séria de novo, esperou alguns segundos de silêncio como se esperasse uma reação, que não veio.- Ah, então vocês querem mais uma noite inteirinha limpando a sala dos troféus?

Não é tão desagradável, quando a maioria te pertence -Disse Sirius sorrindo. James por sua vez só fitava a garota prevendo a sua reação. E aconteceu, James sabia exatamente a ação dela: Revirar os olhos. Pensou: "humft, Rotina...".

Já que gostam tanto de limpar, podemos preparar os bichos gordos para a aula de poções semana que vem.-Sorriu com a resposta. James sem querer olhou para o sofá com Roxanne dormindo.

Não limparemos sozinhos.-disse.

Ah, finalmente o Maroto-Supremo vai trair os seus amigos, olhem só!-Sirius olhou revoltado e ao mesmo tempo sem entender para James.

No dia que uma garota for um "Maroto" eu beijo o Sirius.-Disse James sorrindo.

Pontas, por Merilin! Que coisa mais nojenta! Você não devia usar esse "exemplo" nem em caso de morte! Estou enjoado!-Disse Sirius colocando a mão na testa, fingindo passar mal e depois fazer uma encenação de vômito. Até Lily achou estranho o "exemplo" de James e fez uma careta

Ele riu mais uma vez.

Você pode nos colocar numa detenção, mas não iremos sozinhos. Não somos os únicos fora da cama.-Ele apontou para o sofá.- Lily não tinha visto Roxanne por que estava muito atrás do sofá e não conseguia ver a parte da frente, onde ela estava deitada.

Ela não tem culpa. Deve ter cochilado e não viu a hora passar -Disse Lily levando um susto ao ver a amiga -Não vou colocá-la em detenção por isso.

Ah, temos uma monitora injusta aqui! Podemos muito bem reclamar com Dumbledore e falar que Roxanne estava na sala comunal também.

Vocês não fariam isso.-Disse Lily desconfiada.

Nunca fizemos isso na nossa curta vida de detentos. Por isso mesmo o nosso querido diretor Dumbinho iria acreditar. Alias...Nem acreditar. Ele deve ter meios para _provar_ que ela estava aqui.- Lily olhou receosa para James e Sirius.

O que vocês querem?-Perguntou.

Hum, vai salvar a pele da amiguinha, hein?-Disse Sirius divertido. Lily ficou mais séria e apenas encarou os dois.

Eu quero muitas coisas. Umas são prioridades, como ficar com você -James fez uma reverência para garota- Mas não vou pedir isso agora- Disse se colocando na pose antiga- ainda tenho muito tempo pra te conquistar, meu amor.-Ele chegou perto, pegou a mão da garota, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la a menina retirou sua mão dali e ficou esfregando na roupa como se tocar em James fosse uma coisa repulsiva. Ele apenas voltou à postura de sempre.- Mas, como a ocasião não é está, eu apenas peço para que deixe-nos sair essa noite.- Sirius ficou bravo e tentou convencer o amigo a pedir algo melhor, mas no fundo todos sabiam que Lily não ia aceitar uma chantagem muito grande.

Ok. Sumam da minha frente, antes que o meu bom-humor-repentino-que-acontece-muito-raramente desapareça.

James e Sirius sorriam marotamente, do jeitinho que eles saibam fazer.

Obrigado, Lily, eu sabia que você gostava mim!- James disse mandando um beijo no ar e desaparecendo com Sirius pelo buraco do retrato.

Logo depois disso, Lily se dirigiu ao sofá. Sentou-se na ponta e começou a chacoalhar Roxanne. Depois de algum tempo sem sucesso, Roxanne começou a abrir os olhos devagar. Depois se sentou ainda meio sonolenta. Olhou ao redor e viu que não tinha mais ninguém, só Lily ali sentada ao seu lado com uma cara brava:

O que deu em você? Você tem idéia do que eu tive que fazer pra deixar você sossegadinha dormindo no sofá?-Gritou a ruiva.

Ah, Lily. Não precisa fazer escândalo, eu só dei uma cochilada.

Deu uma cochilada, sei...-Disse Lily

É, oras...Eu estava conversando com Sirius...E depois eu não me lembro mais. Acho que eu dormi mesmo.

Você estava conversando com Black? Amigavelmente? Não tô entendendo.

Ai, Lily, deixa de ser chata. Não foi um diálogo muito grande. Afinal, logo depois eu dormi...Foi bem estranho eu dormir naquela hora...

O Black te deu alguma coisa pra dormir, né?

Nossa, você tem uns surtos de vez em quando que me irritam, sabia?

Não tenho surto nenhum. Você acabou de acordar! Você nunca raciocina muito bem logo depois de acordar, por isso não entende. Por que você acha que dormiu numa hora tão inapropriada?

Talvez por causa do jogo muito cansativo que tive que enfrentar de uma hora pra outra, sem treino nem nada?

Não, não, não...Você estava do lado de Sirius no sofá, é muito estranho ele te deixar dormir, ou você deixar isso acontecer justamente quando tava conversando com ele.

Lily, -deu um suspiro -vamos lá, primeiro me explique o que aconteceu pra você ficar dando esses surtos aqui...- terminou ainda sonolenta.

Black vai pagar caro por fazer isso!-Disse Lily, que aparentemente não prestara muita atenção as palavras de Roxanne.

Fazer o quê?-perguntou Roxanne de novo. Quando viu que a amiga abriu a boca pra falar algo, continuou- Olha, eu sei que eu não deveria estar protegendo o Black. Mas eu acho que dessa vez ele não fez nada, Lily.

Um maroto nunca "faz nada", Roxanne, _principalmente_ na situação em que você estava.-

Lily pegou o braço da amiga na tentativa de levantá-la, só que Roxanne se jogou com tudo no sofá, e começou a falar para alguma coisa, provavelmente para o teto da sala comunal:

Eu mereço, eu mereço!-Depois voltou a olhar a amiga -Lily, me deixa dormir um pouco. E deixa de inventar besteiras só pra ir correndo atrás do Potter!- Lílian ficou muito brava com o ultimo comentário, mas não disse nada.- Ele deve estar no quarto dele, roncando como todos os outros Marotos, tá? Porque não seguimos o exemplo deles e vamos pra cama?

Porque eles não estão na cama!

Ah, se você quer ir atrás deles vá sozinha!-Desistiu de convencer Lily.

Byrne, Sirius tentou te matar.

Ai, que drama é esse? – Disse ainda muito sonolenta -Tudo isso pra gente sair atrás do Potter?- Fez uma pausa -Lógico que Sirius ia tentar alguma coisa com a chance que ele teve comigo dormindo...Mas me matar? Ele não faria isso. Não antes de tentar me comer.- Lily olhou assustada com o comentário da amiga, mas deixou que ela continuasse.- Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, obvio. No _máximo_ o Sirius tentou me assediar hoje.-Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. E como se tivesse acabo de descobrir algo, Roxanne levantou-se num pulo e gritou -Aquele cachorro me deu algo pra dormir e tentou me assediar? Isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo! Vamos, Lily, a gente tem um Black pra caçar.- Lily riu e seguiu a amiga que saiu pelo buraco do retrato. No caminho Lily explicou a Roxanne o que tinha acontecido pouco antes de ela acordar. E enquanto elas procuravam por Sirius dentro do castelo...

Se alguma pessoa atenta olhasse bem através de uma janela no corredor do quinto andar, veria um grande cão negro farejando algo na borda da Floresta Proibida.

Para Sirius aquilo estava sendo inútil. Mais do que inútil. Era obvio que não tinha nenhum lugar para esconder Remo num lugar aberto como os jardins de Hogwarts, até mesmo na borda da floresta.

O cão sentou na borda do lago e olhou para um ponto no nada.

Ele não queria mais ficar ali fazendo papel de bobo. James estava tendo a melhor parte indo para dentro da floresta!

James nem pensava nisso no momento. Estava ocupado tentando tirar os seus chifres (sim, chifres) de alguns galhos de arvore onde ficaram presos:

"Sirius como cachorro se daria melhor aqui. Porque o meu animago tinha que ter chifres?"

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos galhos ouviu alguma coisa a sua esquerda.

As folhas atrás de uma árvore pequena estavam se mexendo loucamente, mas não ouvia nada além.

Chegou mais perto, mais perto. A curiosidade estava tomando conta de James. Quando finalmente virou a direita da pequena árvore, deu de cara com um cachorro gigantesco. A principio pensou que fosse Sirius, mas percebeu que a pelagem era mais cinzenta e o animal era muito maior também. A criatura estava abaixada, em cima de um monte de algo vermelho alaranjado!

Quando o lobo levantou a cabeça e percebeu a presença do cervo, James pode ver sua boca cheia de algo vermelho. Assustou-se um pouco pensando que era sangue. Mas não tanto quanto quando o lobo começou a rosnar para ele.

Estava ameaçando atacar.

James não sabia se corria ou se enfrentava. Já tinha controlado um lobisomem descontrolado varias vezes. Mas esse lobo era diferente. Remo é seu amigo, e quando estava sob a sua transformação lunar, se dava bem com outros animais. Os lobos normais não são assim tão "piedosos".

James decidiu não dar as costas para a criatura. Os dois ficavam andando em círculos...Sempre um olhando para o outro, e o único som que podiam ouvir era o rosnado incessante do lobo e a respiração de James.

Depois de um longo tempo fazendo os mesmos movimentos (o que James pensou que fossem décadas), o lobo o atacou.

Num milésimo de segundo, o animago pensou em sair correndo daquele lugar. Mas quando viu que o lobo ainda não tinha lhe tocado, olhou pra trás. Um vulto preto cobria o corpo do lobo, e o impedia de avançar na direção de James. Ele não conseguia saber direito o que era, mas depois de ouvir algumas palavras, sabia que era um humano. Não estava falando inglês, mas ele ainda sabia que era um humano. E na sua cabeça já começara a ter idéia de quem era.

E não estava errado. Quando a figura negra se ergueu um pouco, James pode ver os cabelos negros e o rosto branco de Selene.

Ela olhou para o rapaz de um modo assustador, como se ela realmente soubesse que ele ERA um rapaz e não um cervo.

Ela deixou o seu olhar assustador e voltou-se para o lobo, dando-lhe um leve beijo na face. Ele, por sua vez, se acalmou imediatamente. Mais algumas palavras impronunciáveis saíram da boca de Selene, e o lobo seguiu para dentro da floresta, passando por James como um raio.

A garota agora se encontrava de pé e ainda o fitava, séria.

Ele não fazia nada, estava imóvel.

Você tem que começar a ter cuidado por aqui. Não conhece essa escola tão bem quanto acha.-Dizendo isso saiu na mesma direção que o lobo tomou.

James ficou ali, olhando a garota desaparecer na escuridão. Só depois que voltou a si, olhou para o chão, mais precisamente o lugar em que se encontravam os restos do monte vermelho no qual o lobo se deliciara há pouco. Chegou mais perto e pode perceber que ainda tinha algo se mexendo naquela coisa. Aquilo era repulsivo para os olhos de quem via, mas James se sentiu atraído pelo aroma que estava chegando em suas narinas de cervo. Chegou mais perto ainda e pode ver restos do que seria uma minhoca gorda. Viu algo se mexer um pouco a sua esquerda. Foi então que ele viu um bicho vermelho alaranjado muito gordo, o único que se encontrava inteiro no monte todo. O cervo esqueceu de tudo por um momento, colocando em sua cabeça a única imagem: daquela coisa gorda inteirinha na sua boca. Era como se ele já pudesse sentir o gosto.

Estava chegando perto, mas balançou a cabeça como se tentasse esquecer o que tinha acabo de pensar: "_O que você está fazendo James Potter? Comendo minhocas enquanto devia estar correndo para falar com Sirius?"._ Olhou mais uma vez para a minhoca. "_Isso não é uma minhoca... conheço esse troço de algum lugar"_. James não teve tempo de se lembrar.

Já estava com aquele bicho se mexendo em sua boca de cervo.

Engoliu.

Ele desceu queimando por sua garganta. Esquentou todo o seu corpo, provocando arrepios.

Sentiu-se feliz, muito feliz. E saiu pulando pela floresta, sem rumo. Aquilo era como uma droga energética. (coloca mais uma coisa na descrição de quando ele engoliu)

Sirius estava muito cansado de ficar ali sentado na beira do lago pensando na vida. Decidiu entrar na floresta pra ver o porquê da demora do amigo.

Ficou um longo tempo procurando, ate que achou um cervo saltitante. Riu da situação, nunca vira o seu amigo assim, e a visão era bem hilária. Como James ainda não tinha notado sua presença apenas sentou pra rir um pouco do amigo.

Quando finalmente o cervo notou aquele grande cão negro sentado com a língua pra fora, chegou mais perto.

Nunca pensei que veria você desse jeito, James! Viu uma fênix verde, é?-Perguntou o cão risonho.

Não -Sirius viu os olhos do cervo brilhando -Eu vi você!-riu.

Roxanne já estava quase desistindo de procurar por Sirius. Elas tinham praticamente revirando o castelo, passaram por todos os andares, menos as masmorras, e até se arriscaram entrar numas duas passagens que Roxanne conhecia.

O que mais incomodava Lily no momento nem era o cansaço, mas sim as três vezes que tiveram que sair correndo de Filch e sua nova gata nojenta.

Olha, Lily, eu acho que devemos parar. Vamos ter tempo de sobra pra falar com Black amanhã.- Disse Roxanne se apoiando num pilar do térreo, ao lado do salão principal.

Não, Rox. Eu estava quase desistindo por causa de Filch, mas eu sei de um lugar que ele não vai nos pegar. E ale, do mais, agora é questão de honra pegar o Jameszinho lindo.

Roxanne olhou para amiga com malícia:

Questão de honra pegar o Black, você quer dizer?

Oh, claro. Mas James também está na historia!

Hum...Sei. Mas, voltando, onde Filch não vai achar a gente?

Nos Jardins!-Disse Lily alegre.

E o que você acha que os dois foram fazer no jardim essa hora?

Não sei! Não me peça pra entender a cabeça daqueles garotos.

Não estou gostando dessa idéia, Lily.- Disse Roxanne.

Ora, Byrne! Não era você que vivia me dizendo pra não ser tão certinha? Vamos, encare isso como diversão. Depois a gente pode descontar tudo naqueles Marotos!- Com o argumento da amiga, Roxanne a seguiu para fora do castelo.

Se alguém olhasse da mesma janela no quinto andar, agora estaria vendo um cachorro negro saindo na maior velocidade de dentro da floresta proibida, e logo atrás dele, um grande cervo.

Pontas, pode parar com essa brincadeira idiota! Eu não estou gostando nada disso!- Sirius tentava alertar o amigo que corria atrás dele.

Oh, cãozinho bobo, ainda não entendeu que estou falando serio?- Disse James com uma voz muito mais fina do que o normal.

O cão parou e olhou pra trás. O cervo também parou a poucos centímetros do outro.

Pontas, eu estou ficando realmente bravo, se você continuar com isso eu vou apelar pra violência!-Sirius ameaçou mais uma vez. Mas não adiantou nada, o cervo foi chegando cada vez mais perto. James dava risadinhas pra si mesmo.

Não se preocupe, garanhão, eu não vou fazer nada do que você não ira gostar.

_Sai daqui!_-Sirius o empurrou, e rosnou.

Uhh, que cão bravo. É assim que eu gosto!

Eu juro que se você continuar com isso eu...Eu- Sirius estava tão nervoso que não conseguia raciocinar muito bem- dou um jeito de Lílian ficar sabendo o que você pretendia fazer com Smumble!- James ficou sério e Sirius pensou finalmente ter se livrado daquela brincadeira infantil.

Você está crente que eu to ligando praquela ruiva fofoqueira e certinha quando eu tenho o garoto mais charmoso e mais disputado de Hogwarts aqui bem do meu lado? Não, está enganado!- E sorriu.

Sirius não pode deixar de rir do comentário, mas quando viu que o amigo se aproximava muito perigosamente dele, saiu correndo de novo.

Agora os dois davam voltas no lago.

Depois de um tempo, James falou:

Cansei dessa brincadeira de gato e rato!- Aumentou a velocidade e alcançou Sirius que já estava bem cansado de tanto correr.

Os dois agora corriam lado a lado. Foi quando Sirius teve uma idéia desesperada de jogar água fria no cervo. Desviou do caminho e se jogou no lago deixando a forma de cão, começou a jogar água em James quando a água chegava na sua cintura. (ele realmente queira distância do amigo).

Vendo o acontecido, o cervo parou e ficou olhando Sirius "tentar" jogar água.

Transformou-se de novo em humano e falou:

Hum, você está todo molhadinho- mordeu o lábio inferior- Do jeitinho que eu gosto.- James foi entrando na água rebolando. Sirius estava começando a ficar realmente assustado. Então se aproximava, James tirou a camisa.

_Cai fora, rapaz! Ta pensando que eu sô o que?_

James parou, colocou um dedo na boca e tentou fazer uma pose sexy. E, do nada, gritou:

Accio Varinha...-A varinha que estava no bolso das calças de Sirius foi até a mão de James.- Hihi, agora você é todo meu, garotão!- pulou na frente de Sirius e sorriu.

Com um ato desesperador Sirius ficou tentando pegar as varinhas da mão de James. Os dois começaram um tipo de luta na água, na qual James não parava de dar risadinhas histéricas, que deixava Sirius muito mais nervoso do que já estava.

Mesmo não conseguindo explicar depois, Sirius conseguiu jogar as duas varinhas para fora do lago.

Logo depois saiu correndo para tentar alcançá-las. Quando conseguiu chegar na borda, lembrou de uma coisa muito importante que estava no seu outro bolso da calça. Colocou a mão e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho todo encharcado. Ficou furioso:

_Olha o que sua grande brincadeira fez! Destruiu o nosso mapa! Destruiu!_

James chegou perto:

Oh, não fica assim não. Você vai ver, quando a gente ficar junto você vai ficar muito mais feliz!-Pegou o mapa na mão e jogou-o no chão.

Sirius estava tão nervoso que pegou os dois braços de James e o jogou no chão. Em seguida subiu em cima dele e o sacudiu:

_O que você pensa que tá fazendo? Hein? Idiota!- _Deu um tapa na cara de James.

Ai, que força!-piscou os olhos.-Meu bem, você não pode me agredir assim.

James, olha pra mim -Sirius tentou se acalmar.

Estou sempre olhando, amor.

_Pára!_- Depois disso continuou a sacudir o amigo -presta atenção...Você é he-te-ro-se-xu-al, com todas as letras, ta?

Que preconceito...Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo mesmo sabendo que você não curte muito pessoas do mesmo sexo.

_Cale a boca!_- Deu um soco na cara de James.- Você consegue me tirar do sério.- Respirou -Potter, me escute -Sirius respirou de novo para ter mais calma e segurou James para que ele não pudesse fazer nada -Você gosta da Evans, lembra? Ruiva..._bonita_. Pra que desperdiçar isso comigo?-Disse em tom calmo.

Me beija -James fez biquinho.

Sirius socou James mais uma vez.

_-Idiota!_

Nunca pensei que eu iria presenciar uma coisa dessas!- Ouviu-se uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Sirius se movimentou rápido ao ver Roxanne a uns 5 metros de distância vendo a cena junto com Lily, e ficou de pé.

Ah...Oi, meninas?-Disse Sirius, que estava todo molhado. Encharcado, quer dizer. Suas roupas e cabelo estavam pingando pela grama do jardim.

Black, o que pensa que está fazendo?-Disse Lily, que parecia mais irritada do que nunca.-Agora sim você está _muito_ encrencado!-Disse isso com um sorriso nos lábios.- Você seu amigo saíram da torre depois do horário combinado, entraram no lago em plena noite, e ainda se debatiam? Oh, só quero ver o que McGonagall vai achar disso!

Eu só estava me defendendo!-Disse Sirius.

Não era o que parecia.-Disse Roxanne rindo da situação do garoto -Resolveu dar um mergulho com seu amigo, foi?

Não foi nada disso, ele tava tentando me assediar!-Gritou.

No dia que Potter assediar um homem o mundo cai.-Disse Roxanne.

James se levantava enquanto os três discutiam, e quando Lily viu, falou:

Vista-se, James. Depois me acompanhem até a sala de Minerva.

Você estragou tudo, sua sangue ruim.-disse James de repente.

O que?-Lily olhou para ele com ódio nos olhos.

Eu estava quase conseguindo, quase, daí vem você e a perua fresca da sua amiga -Olhou pra Roxanne que olhou para ele com uma cara de morte -e conseguem estragar _tudo_, vocês sempre têm que estragar tudo, não é?-Continuou James gesticulando femininamente com as mãos.

Sim, eu sempre estrago tudo, James, meu lindinho.-começou a gritar Lily -E sempre vou fazer de tudo pra você parar com isso! Você pensa o quê? Que pode ter tudo?Desculpe, amigo, não pode!- Sirius, vendo que o seu amigo não estava brincando, resolveu interferir.

Calma, Lily, o James está com um problema. Ele tomou alguma coisa, eu acho. E agora está agindo de um jeito meio...Estranho.- Tentou explicar.

Não estou vendo nada estranho nele. Só que agora ele está mostrando a verdadeira cara. Eu sabia que ele era assim. Nojento!- Enquanto Lily falava olhando com mais ódio para James, o garoto apenas a imitava, rebolando e fazendo gestos com as mãos.- E pensar que eu tava começando a pensar...Começando a pensar que você era legal! Por Merlin, e pensar que eu fiquei pensando em você a noite. Que horror!- Quando Lily se deu conta de que estava falando isso na frente de Sirius Black, o maior amigo de Potter. Levou um susto.

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso para garota, que agora sentia o seu rosto queimar, ruborizando. Ela olhou para Roxanne. Esta estava sorrindo também. Lily pensou: "Que bom que até minha amiga me apóia num momento como esse".

Quando se voltou para olhar os marotos, os dois já estavam no chão. Brigando de novo.

Estavam rolando no chão, como duas crianças. Parecia que James estava levando uma boa vantagem, pois ele ria histericamente, enquanto Sirius tentava se debater de todos os jeitos.

"O que esses dois tem? Será que são tão burros quanto eu pensava? Por que não usam as varinhas?".

Quase como num impulso, Lily viu duas varinhas e um pergaminho branco a poucos metros dela. Sem nenhum problema ela conseguiu chegar até lá e pegar os objetos.

Ficou analisando o pergaminho por um tempo.

Quando voltou a olhar a cena da luta (por causa dos gritos de Sirius), viu que Roxanne tinha entrado no meio. Primeiro, ela apontou a varinha para Sirius e o imobilizou. Depois, vendo que James estava tentou um comportamento realmente estranho (ele estava tentando agarrar o outro), mudou de pontaria. Imobilizou James. Mas ele ainda podia falar.

Não estou falando, não estou falando. Vocês são umas pi.(N/A: que brega esse pi).

James, eu não estou te entendo. Por favor, não dá pra você explicar, não?- Perguntou Roxanne. Dizendo isso, Sirius começou a se levantar. Ele estava caído no chão recuperando as forças.

Obrigado, Rox.- Disse ofegante.

Não agradeça agora, Black. Você não escapou da detenção.

É disso que eu estou falando. É disso! Você, Byrne, é você que é uma pedra no meu caminho! Eu já entendi tudo!

Calma aí, Potter! Quem tem que entender alguma coisa aqui sou eu!

Você quer que eu te de uma explicação simples?-Fez uma pausa. Roxanne fazia cara séria para James, enquanto Sirius apenas acompanhava a cena nos calcanhares da garota.-Você esta roubando o _meu_ homem!- A garota arregalou os olhos.

Black?

Quem mais seria, perua? O Pettigrew?-Ela voltou-se para Sirius, estava quase caindo na gargalhada pelo tom teatral que James estava fazendo (e que na opinião dela, estava interpretando muito bem).

Você é o homem do Potter, Black?

Ele está sobre efeito de alguma coisa. Ele não falaria aquelas coisas pra Lily.-Sirius falou sério. Mas Roxanne não conseguiu segurar e riu bastante e, com isso, se desconcentrou e deixou James escapar.

Lily, que só observava de longe, começou a raciocinar. James estava estranho. Sirius falara que ele estava sob efeito de alguma coisa. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo, e ela tinha que raciocinar rápido. Depois de algum tempo pensando (e ouvindo os gritos dos três), algumas palavras vieram lhe a cabeça:

"_Se alguém se atrever a comer esse último, puro, sem a mistura de pêlo de unicórnio vai sofrer as conseqüências, porque o pêlo de unicórnio diminui a capacidade desse bicho. Quando alguém come o chamado bicho-gordo se apaixona imediatamente"_

Era da aula de poções!

A garota achou o problema então.

Rox! Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu com James! Ele começou um daqueles bichos! Da aula de poções!- Roxanne que estava discutindo com os dois marotos voltou-se para amiga e perguntou:

Que bichos, você ficou louca?

São chamados de bichos-gordos!

Eu já comi essas coisas, e não aconteceu nada com a minha opção sexual!-Disse Sirius de repente.

Sim, mas você não comeu um puro. James deve ter comido um puro! Ele se apaixonou pela primeira pessoa que ele viu depois de comer.

Ta,ta- Disse Sirius que viu James se aproximar perigosamente de novo.- Mas qual é o antídoto pra essa coisa parar?

Não sei!

Os três ficaram discutindo um bom tempo pra ver o que podiam fazer, enquanto tentavam manter James afastado de Sirius. Foi aí, que Roxanne teve uma idéia que Sirius apoiou com todos os suas forças:

Lily, acho que você vai ter que beijar o James.

_O quê?_- Disseram Lily e James juntos.

É. É sempre assim em contos e essas coisas.- Sirius alargou um sorriso.

Nunca! Isso só funciona em contos de fadas! Contos trouxas ainda por cima! Eles não sabem de nada!

Lily, só tenta.-Disse Sirius, fazendo uma cata de cachorro sem dono.

Isso ai não funciona comigo, Black.

Lílian, você quer me ver fugindo do James toda hora? Pense bem, só você pode fazer isso!

A Roxanne também pode!

Não, ela não pode!-Sirius gritou, assustando um pouco Lily.-Você sabe que não daria certo.-Disse mais calmo.

Roxanne e Sirius ficaram tentando convencer Lílian de todo o modo. Mas ela se recusava.

Lógico.

Tá bom, tá bom. Mas só pra livrar a sua pele, Black. Você ainda está me devendo uma!- Sirius agradeceu muito. E depois foram ver o porquê de James estar tão quieto enquanto conversavam.

Sirius soltou um grito quando viu o amigo praticamente babando, vendo-o todo molhado por causa do banho no lago. Ele estava soltando murmúrios sobre o físico de Sirius.

Lily chegou perto de James. Ele ainda babava olhando pra Sirius, que tentou meio que se esconder atrás de Roxanne.

James, olha pra mim.-Disse Lily, entrando na frente da visão do rapaz.

Sai daqui, broaca, você está me atrapalhando!

Não! Não vou sair, e se você tocar um dedo em mim, você nem vai querer saber o que eu vou fazer com o seu amiguinho aqui.-Disse Lily apontando a varinha pras partes baixas de James.

Pode fazer o que você quiser com isso aí, de agora em diante não vai ter muito utilidade.- Lily não teve como conter o riso com tal comentário, mas mesmo assim, continuou.

Tudo bem...Mas o amiguinho do seu amigo é importante pra você também, não é?- Disse apontando para Sirius com uma cara maliciosa.

Que que isso, garota? Isso é golpe baixo!-Disse James.

Literalmente -Brincou Lily, ainda com a cara maliciosa.

Ok. Faço o que você quiser, mas não mexa com Almofadinhas.

Sim, não vou fazer nada com o seu _almofadinhas._ Apenas...- Ela se jogou nele e deu um selinho. Nada apenas, pq logo depois ela a empurrou;

_Eca! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?_- Lily ficou um pouco assustada com a reação do rapaz.

Sirius e Roxanne faziam sinais pra que ela continuasse. Ela teve que pensar rápido.

James, meu querido, você ainda não percebeu?

Perceber o quê? Que você é uma louca tarada?- Ela quase teve um troço quando ele disse isso, ele é que era o tarado ali, não ela! Mas depois de poucos segundos ela conseguiu continuar com o seu plano.

Não! Olhe, Sirius esta loucamente apaixonado por você!- Sirius que estava ouvindo a conversa quase pulou no pescoço da garota quando ela disse aquilo, mas depois que viu o olhar de James pousar nele, ele fingiu estar conversando com Roxanne.

Eu acho que não. Ele ta mais interessado na Byrne.- Lily ficou feliz, estava começando a ter resultados.

Não, não está. Ele só está se fazendo de difícil! Será que você ainda não percebeu?

Se ele está se fazendo de difícil, está conseguindo me irritar.

Ora, seja paciente! Está na cara! Ele está tentando fazer um joguinho de ciúmes com você!

Sério, você acha mesmo?- Disse com a voz de menininha inocente.

Sim, acho. E acho também que você deve entrar no jogo dele.

Não estou te entendo.

Olha, já que ele está fazendo isso justamente com uma mulher, por que você não entra na dele? Faça o mesmo! Faça-o se morder de ciúmes!

Ahhhh, captei! Você é mesmo inteligente, Lily!

É, eu sei que...-Não teve tempo de responder. James se antecipou. Pegou Lily, que estava sentada bem em sua frente, pela cintura e a beijou. Como ela estava no meio de uma fala quando isso aconteceu a sua boca já estava entreaberta, permitindo passagem da língua do garoto.

Por um momento, Lily se assustou, mas depois se deixou levar pelo beijo do rapaz, que era lento e gostoso. Ela nunca pensou que estaria induzindo James Potter a beijá-la.

Normalmente era isso que ele tentava fazer com ela. Ele sempre quisera fazer isso. E quando conseguiu, nem foi mesmo pela sua própria vontade, e sim para tentar fazer ciúmes em Sirius Black! Que ironia!

Quando ele finalmente a soltou ela estava meio grog. Ele chegou perto mais uma vez.

Lily, acho que não funcionou muito bem. Sirius parece satisfeito com o nosso beijo.

Ah? Que? Sirius?- Ela olhou para os dois amigos que estavam alguns metros deles. Os dois estavam mais sorridentes do que nunca. Foi então que ela "voltou a realidade".- Merda, não deu certo!

Quando ela se virou para ver James, esse já estava bem longe dela. Encarando Sirius, pra variar.

Ela se levantou e andou até os dois amigos.

Olha o que vocês me fizeram fazer! Ficaram loucos, agora eu tenho a saliva do James, fofinho, lindinho e meigo dentro de mim!Eca!

Ah, Lily, bem que você gostou!- Disse Roxanne.

É, gostou mesmo!- Disse Sirius. A garota já estava ficando mais do que nervosa, quando o garoto continuou -Mas eu acho que tem alguém ali que não gostou, e eu não estou gostando nada disso!

Todos viram onde James estava. Agora ele estava se aproximando perigosamente. Ele tentava andar sensualmente (estaria andando se fosse uma mulher) com o olhar fixado em Sirius.

Não deu certo, o que a gente faz?- Disse Roxanne.

Reverte!-Disse Lily, rápido.

Como assim?

Em vez de beijar a pessoa que comeu o bicho gordo, a gente tem que desiludi-la. Ele tem que pensar que o Sirius não quer mais nada com ele!- Disse Lily.

Mas isso eu já tentei fazer!-Disse Sirius.

Não tentou do jeito certo.-Lily vendo a cara de Sirius continuou -Ora, você não é tão burro assim, Black! Faça o que você sabe fazer! Eu vou manter o James longe e atento, se bem que isso não vai ser tão difícil de fazer.-Lílian se afastou indo em direção a James.

O que eu sei fazer? Eu sei fazer varias coisas!- Disse Sirius.

Você é realmente muito burro, Black!- Disse Roxanne, aborrecida.- Agora, cale a boca e vamos acabar logo com isso.- Rapidamente, Roxanne pegou na nuca de Sirius e o puxou para si. Ele, finalmente entendeu o recado, puxou a cintura de Roxanne para mais perto de seu corpo. Quando os corpos se juntaram, Roxanne pode sentir o quanto Sirius estava molhado, e passava a água gelada de sua roupa para a dela. Mas mesmo assim calor muito intenso os dois já sentiam quando Sirius começou o beijo.

James estava olhando tudo aquilo pasmo, como se não acreditasse no que estivesse vendo. Baixou-se até cair de joelhos na grama. Parecia que não estava funcionando essa coisa de beijo. Até que Lily falou:

Oh, James. Eu acho que você estava certo. Ele está louquinho pela Roxanne.

Ele colocou a cabeça nas mãos, como se fosse chorar. Mas o seu corpo estremeceu e de repente ficou muito pálido.

Lily o ajudou a levantar. E ele precisava se apoiar nela para andar.

O que aconteceu aqui?- Disse ele, finalmente com a voz grossa outra vez, porem, ela ainda estava fraca.

Nada que você queira saber -Disse Lily.

James deu um risinho fraco ao olhar para frente e ver o amigo com Roxanne.

Parece que o Sirius se deu bem hoje. Não vai voltar pra torre tão cedo.

Mas você vai. E ele também vai logo, logo. Rox não vai ficar nisso ai por muito tempo.-

Disse Lily olhando para os dois.- Eu acho...

E então, Lily deu a camisa do garoto para que ele pudesse vestir e depois o ajudou a chegar no primeiro banheiro que encontrou (o da Murta que Geme) e esperou até que ele soltou tudo o que comeu de noite no vaso sanitário.

Depois de um longo tempo, Sirius soltou Roxanne. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Ela ficou meio grog depois do beijo, e parecia que suas pernas iriam despencar a qualquer momento, mas não quis deixar isso visível para Sirius, pois ele já estava mais feliz do que ela pretendia, então olhou para onde Lily e James deveriam estar.

Ah. O que aconteceu?-Perguntou. Sirius apontou para a porta do castelo. Bem longe estavam Lily ajudando James a entrar no castelo.-Você acha que deu certo?

Certo? Eu acho que deu mais do que certo. Foi o melhor antídoto que fiz em toda a minha vida! James tem que começar a comer mais dessas coisas! Aí poderemos repetir a dose varias vezes, não é mesmo?- Disse ele com o olhar malicioso.

Não mesmo.- Ela começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Ele esperou um pouco e falou:

Ora, Byrne. Vai dizer que não gostou?- Ela não respondeu, só levantou a mão de longe e fez um gesto de descaso.

Eu sei que gostou!-Disse ele correndo para alcançá-la.

Vou ter que agüentar seu ego mil vezes mais agora, não é?

Só estou tentando saber se gostou. Na verdade, eu já sei que gostou. Mas seria muito agradável ouvir isso da sua boca.

Não.

_Não?_- Ele parou por um momento, mas logo continuou a andar com ela novamente.

Não vou dizer só porque você quer ouvir!

Então quer dizer que gostou?

Não.

Como assim?

Os dois ficaram discutindo até chegarem na torre da Grifinória. E Roxanne, que estava se divertindo com a irritação do garoto resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. Estava muito cansada, já era muito tarde e queria dormir.

Olha, Black. Se até você mesmo já sabe a resposta eu não preciso responder, não é mesmo?- Ela disse isso e foi subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Então, você gostou! Não, não. Já que quer tanto que eu de a resposta pra você: Esse foi o melhor beijo que recebeu em toda a sua vida, que tal?- Ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão novamente e entrou no dormitório.

Sirius subiu a escadas do seu dormitório correndo. Escancarou a porta e deu com Remo lendo em sua cama e Pedro atento olhando para ele. O recém chegado nada fez, apenas se largou na cama sorridente.

Teddy! Meu amiguinho, venha aqui!- Abraçou o ursinho e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, com intensão de dormir.

O que aconteceu, Sirius? Por que demoraram tanto? Cadê o James?- Perguntou Aluado. Pedro estava atento.

Aconteceram várias coisas, Aluado! Muitas coisas!

Tomou banho no lago? Está todo molhado!- Perguntou Pedro.

Sim, tomei um banho lá.- Fez uma pausa -Parem de me amolar! Amanhã a gente conversa.

Vai dormir molhado?

Sem mais perguntas!- E fechou o cortinado da cama.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, James chegou ainda um pouco pálido. Como Sirius, nem ligou para os presentes e se jogou na cama.

James, você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

Perguntas só amanhã, Aluado.- Fechou o cortinado.


	9. O Novo James Potter

Capitulo 9- O Novo James Potter

Lílian estava sentada em sua cama. Era um sábado, mas ela não queria sair do dormitório. Ela não agüentava mais. Depois da noite em que James tinha um bicho gordo as coisas tinham virado de ponta cabeça.

Primeiramente ela estava decepcionada com Roxanne: A garota não parava de ficar suspirando por aí depois que tinha beijado Black. Perto dele ela não deixava sinais, mas logo quando ela entrava no quarto com as amigas começava a suspirar e falar que estava pensando em se deixar levar e ficar com ele.

Ela que sempre dizia que nunca cairia na rede de Black para logo ser descartada como uma outra qualquer. Era impressionante!

Ela também havia beijado um maroto naquele dia.

James.

Mas nem por isso ficou toda caidinha, suspirando e não falando em outra coisa a não ser ele.

Foi pensando nisso que viu a amiga entrar e sentar-se na posta de sua cama.

-Lily, já é tarde pra ficar na cama em pleno sábado! E pense só. Estamos na última semana de aula! E as provas acabaram Lily! Acabaram! Você deveria estar comemorando como os outros.-Passou a falar como num sussurro, como se alguém pudesse ouvir -E os garotos estão no lago.- Voltou com sua voz alegre -O que você está esperando?- Lily não se mexeu.

-Rox, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Perguntou pra garota que havia se levantado.

-Claro. Manda.

-O Black fez alguma lavagem cerebral em você?

-Como?-Roxanne pareceu entender o que a amiga queria perguntar. Mas parecia não acreditar que tivesse realmente perguntando.

-É, Byrne. Desde que você deu um beijinho no Sirius você mudou muito.-Lily fazia gestos com as mãos e a cabeça.- Não pára de falar nele o tempo todo. Não faz outra coisa a não ser ficar secando ele o tempo todo! E quando vê que ele retribuiu o olhar fica toda vermelhinha.- Lily começou a imitar a amiga, fazendo caras angelicais e gestos com as mãos. Depois continuou brava -Você tem 12 anos, Roxanne? Black é seu príncipe encantado?- Roxanne que estava de pé com os braços cruzados, apenas ouvindo tudo, ficou pasma:

-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

-Você está ouvindo o que eu acho. Você está agindo com se tivesse doze anos. Porque você ainda não foi falar com ele? Pq você ainda não ficou com ele? Hein? Está demorando! Se você o deseja tanto assim!

-Lily, acorda! Eu ainda não fiquei com ele por causa da minha estratégia.

-Ah, nem imagino qual seja.- Disse Lily, irônica. Roxanne estava muito ofendida com o ataque que a amiga estava fazendo, mas mentalmente contou até cinco para que sua raiva passasse para depois continuar com um tom falsamente alegre:

-Eu vou ficar olhando pra ele, sim. Eu sei que ele esta retribuindo o olhar, mas não quero que aconteça nada. Por enquanto. Ele está dando uma de desencanado, nem está mais chegando em mim. Ele está querendo que _eu _chegue primeiro. Mas é lógico que ele não vai conseguir. Eu nunca vou fazer isso. Vou esperar até ele não agüentar mais.- Lily estava com a boca entre aberta ouvindo a garota dizer, com um tom alegre.

-Nossa. Fico surpresa! Ficar corada quando ele te olha e dar risadinhas faz parte da sua "estratégia" também?-Disse Lily, sarcástica. Roxanne não teve tanta paciência dessa vez:

-Olha aqui, Evans, só porque o Potter ainda não veio falar com você depois da semana passada não quer dizer que você precisa descontar a sua raiva em todo mundo que vê!- Lily ficou olhando pasma para a amiga por um tempo antes de responder:

-Você sabe muito bem que não é verdade, Roxanne! Eu vou tentar considerar que você está falando isso só porque eu resisti aos...- Lily fez uma pausa para pronunciar um "eca"- encantos de um Maroto.

-Oh, você resistiu a um beijo de Potter! Deveria ganhar o premio Nobel!- Disse Roxanne teatralmente. Lílian não respondeu, só ficou olhando séria para amiga.

Depois de um longo tempo em silencio Roxanne viu que estava prestes a cometer um crime, então, saiu do quarto fechando a porta bruscamente. Lily apenas se levantou e foi até a janela, pensando.

De um certo modo Roxanne estava certa: Estava realmente muito brava por James não ter falado com ela. Justo ele que sempre pegava no pé da garota. Pelo menos Sirius olhava pra Roxanne com aquele ar arrogante de sempre. James parece ter perdido a arrogância depois do beijo. Isso fez com que Lily ficasse mais seria, sem mesmo que ela percebesse. Acontece que ela mesma achava aquela arrogância engraçada, com os seus limites, lógico. Certas horas ficava realmente insuportável ficar perto dele. Principalmente quando estava jogando quadribol, ou pior ainda: Quando ganhava um jogo de Quadribol.

Mas também não podia negar que ria por dentro quando ele falava algumas coisas para tentar impressioná-la, ou em alguma das suas tentativas incansáveis de sair com a ruiva.

Roxanne andava pelos corredores fazendo caminhos mais longos do que o normal para não ter que encontrar com as amigas corvinais e lufa-lufas e poder pensar um pouco:

Lily estava certa de um certo modo. Ela estava sendo realmente idiota de ficar suspirando e secando Sirius por todos os lugares e depois descrevendo para as amigas os feitos do maroto. Por quê? Simplesmente por que ela não ficava com Sirius? Nessa altura não dava mais pra negar que tinha admitido que gostava dele. Gostava de verdade. Pra que segurar mais? Ele a deixaria depois de uma semana? Talvez não, talvez sim. Como poderia saber sem experimentar? Ele sabia muito bem que se a magoasse iria pagar mais tarde e não teria volta.

Quando Roxanne chegou ao final do corredor bateu a mão na testa e sussurrou: _Como eu fui idiota! O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

Lily, ainda sentada na janela, passou a olhar o movimento do lago. Os quatro marotos estavam lá, brincando de espirrar água um nos outros e cada vez mais aumentava o numero de garotas tomando Sol em volta. O dia estava realmente quente.

Viu quando Roxanne se aproximou do lago e se deitou na grama, usando somente um biquíni, assim como a maioria das garotas que queriam admirar os marotos. Ela, ao contrario das outras, pareceu nem prestar atenção neles. Pegou uns óculos de Sol colocou-os e pareceu estar olhando para algum ponto no céu.

Sirius viu quando Roxanne deitou na grama e supostamente não prestava atenção nele. Obvio que queria provocá-lo. James aproveitou o momento de distração do amigo para dar-lhe um caldo. Não ligou muito para isso, quando conseguiu voltar a superfície e tomar ar sussurrou algo para os amigos e saiu do lago. E como já era de se esperar, foi em direção a Roxanne.

Para Roxanne estava acontecendo tudo como previsto. Sirius era previsível...Às vezes.

Ele praticamente se jogou ao lado dela. Ela segurou um sorriso e disse séria:

-Cuidado, Black. Não quero me molhar.

-Eu não queria fazer isso- disse ele- Mas já que você insiste...- Se debruçou por cima de Roxanne. A garota soltou um gritinho, pois o corpo de Sirius estava muito gelado, e ela estava ficando cada vez mais molhada por causa da água. O rosto dele agora estava muito perto.- Isso não te traz lembranças? -Disse com uma voz sedutora.

-Do que eu deveria me lembrar?-Roxanne fingiu não lembrar, falando com o mesmo tom de voz que Sirius.

-Acho que você se lembra. Ou será que eu vou ter que te lembrar?-Disse chegando mais perto ainda.

-Cai fora, Black!- Roxanne jogou o corpo para o outro lado e Sirius caiu de costas ao lado da canga.

Agora podia-se ver que todas as garotas e os marotos estavam observando a cena, com algumas exceções que estavam mais interessadas em conversar sobre algum assunto qualquer perto das árvores mais próximas. Sirius se levantou e olhou ao redor, parecia estar um pouco mais bravo do que o normal:

-Olha aqui, Byrne! Já cansei do seu joguinho idiota. Agora é pra parar de fazer essa sua manha! Que coisa mais chata! Agora eu sei, ou você é uma idiota muito débil ou ta zoando com a minha cara, não é? Será que ainda não deu pra perceber que eu _gosto_ de você?-Podia-se ver James rindo feito um louco numa margem do lago e uma Roxanne olhando pasma para o garoto a sua frente.

-Ok.-respirou -Sirius...-fez outra pausa.- Será que da pra você falar mais baixo...e...vamos conversar lá dentro, tá?

Sirius meio desconfiado para a cara da garota, mas logo, a seguiu para dentro do castelo, deixando várias pessoas um pouco confusas. Remo, James e Pedro pareciam estar a beira de um ataque de riso.

Lily finalmente tinha chegado em sua casa trouxa. Passou pelo pequeno jardim que havia na frente e começou a procurar a chave da porta em sua bolsa, enquanto o táxi já estava virando a esquina. Colocou o malão no chão para poder colocar a conhecida chave vermelha na porta e abrir a tranca.

Suspirou ao fechar a porta e olhar para o hall: estava tudo muito silencioso, tão quieto, que até era possível ouvir o tic-tac do relógio da cozinha.

Era estranho não ter ninguém em casa, sempre que chegava de Hogwarts encontrava seus pais e sua irmã (obviamente presente contra a vontade) dando-lhe os parabéns por passar de ano na escola e festejando a sua volta.

Numa última esperança de encontrar alguém em casa gritou os nomes dos pais, e ninguém respondeu. Gritou pela irmã, mas mesmo que estivesse em casa não daria ouvidos.

Puxou seu malão e sua bolsa de mão pela escada no caminho de seu quarto. Após arrumar suas coisas no devido lugar jogou-se na cama folgadamente, relaxando cada um de seus músculos cansados por cauda da longa viagem.

Depois de uns cinco minutos descansando, Lily levantou e foi até a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa que não estivesse no cardápio bruxo usualmente. Antes de abrir a geladeira reparou que entre os vários ímãs (que enfeitavam a geladeira) havia um bilhete com a letra garranchada do pai. Petúnia tinha uma caligrafia bonita (uma vez Lily viu um caderno de escola da irmã por acaso, quando estava procurando pergaminhos em branco em meio uma bagunça.), mas provavelmente se recusara a escrever o bilhete:

"_**Bem-Vinda, Bruxinha!**_

_**Se você estiver lendo isso é porque não conseguimos chegar a tempo para recebê-la. **_

_**Fomos a um baile formal da escola de Petúnia e aproveitamos para passar na casa de seu tio, pois o buffet é bem perto.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Família**_

_**P.s: Tem bolo na geladeira."**_

A garota abriu a geladeira e se deparou com um enorme bolo de chocolate cheio de cobertura. Lily não deixou de sorrir. Pegou um pedaço bem grande e comeu bem devagar para sentir o gosto.

Pelo que Lily conhecia de seu Tio George os pais não iam sair de lá tão cedo (o tio falava muito. Tanto que chega a ser cansativo).

Ao terminar o seu pedaço gigante de bolo foi até a pia para lavar seu prato, e desejou poder fazer mágica fora da escola (odiava lavar louça, mesmo que fosse um pires pequeno). Foi para a sala de estar esperar a chegada de seus pais. Ficou olhando para o nada, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos: Nas suas últimas horas em Hogwarts e como as coisas haviam mudado.

Ela estava impressionada como na última semana de aula as coisas haviam mudado, quase que radicalmente. Primeiramente ela não entendia o comportamento do Roxanne. Ela não entendia como a amiga podia estar namorando um maroto. Sim, pelo jeito ela ouvira bem o sermão que tinha dado uma semana atrás e parado de agir como se tivesse doze anos, mas Lily pensou que a garota iria parar de ficar agindo feito idiota e não que fosse ficar com Sirius.

Mas de qualquer forma, os dois estavam namorando, e isso já causava uma séria revolução na sua socialização em Hogwarts. Roxanne era uma das suas poucas amigas confiáveis na escola e a partir do sétimo ano teria que dividir a atenção e o tempo da amiga com o namorado. Lily tentava pensar assim, pois pensar que teria que dividir a atenção da amiga com um maroto era demais pra sua cabeça.

Lílian estava chateada com a situação, muito chateada. Mas o que a mais chateava era lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos na escola, um pouco antes de embarcar no expresso que a levaria para Londres.

-- FLASHBACK (gigantesco)--

Roxanne estava desesperada em seu quarto, tentando arrumar suas coisas no malão. Havia roupas espalhadas em sua cama e no chão ao redor. Lily se encontrava em sua cama lendo um livro. Às vezes levantava os olhos para ver a amiga bufando de um lado para o outro.

Depois de uns cinco minutos Roxanne voltou-se para Lily:

-Você sabe algum feitiço para arrumar mala?- Lily não tirou os olhos de seu livro, mas falou:

-Se tivesse chegado um pouco antes, ou feito a mala ontem a noite, não estaria desesperada desse jeito.

-Lily, por favor, não é hora de ouvir sermão. Só temos cinco minutos para estar lá embaixo! Ajude-me!- Disse a garota olhando para o relógio e batendo o pé ansiosa.

-Onde você estava?- Perguntou a ruiva finalmente largando o livro de lado para olhar para Roxanne:

-Na torre de astronomia.-Disse a outra sentando-se e olhando para o teto, inquieta.

-Na torre de astronomia? Em plena luz do dia?-Lily perguntou.

-...Com Sirius...-Disse Roxanne meio sem graça.

-E porque não fez a mala ontem à noite? Eu arrumei a minha ontem!

-É que...Eu estava com Sirius -Ao ouvir a resposta da amiga Lily bufou e voltou a olhar para seu livro sem emitir nenhum comentário. Roxanne se levantou e foi até o pé da cama da amiga, implorando:

-Por favor, Lily!- Fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Ok, eu ajudo! Mas não é por causa dessa carinha nada eficiente. Se você se atrasar eu me atraso também...-Lily pegou sua varinha e com alguns movimentos circulares e palavras murmuradas, a mala de Roxanne estava pronta: As roupas espalhadas estavam todas dobradas na mala e agora dava para ver a cama de Roxanne, que parecia invisível com toda a bagunça. Depois Lily sua mala com uma mão e com a outra pegou a coleira de Smumble e começou a se movimentar com o animal em direção a porta:

-Vamos logo, Rox, ainda tenho que deixar Smumble com Hagrid.

-Vai deixar o nojentinho em Hogwarts?-Disse a outra pegando o casaco em cima da cama.

-É, você acha mesmo que dá pra criar um porco numa casa trouxa? Eu não moro numa fazenda e Smumble iria odiar a cidade. Ele vai gostar de ficar aqui nos jardins da escola.

-Ah...-Roxanne murmurou sem o menor interesse.

As duas seguiram para a sala comunal, que já estava vazia. Lily começou a ficar histérica por causa do tempo e não parava de reclamar. Roxanne não falou nada o caminho inteiro. Chegaram aos jardins rapidamente e correram até uma cabana praticamente recém construída. Lily bateu na porta. A porta se abriu logo após e um homem grande apareceu para recebê-las.

-Boa tarde, srta. Evans.

-Boa tarde.

-Então, esse é o famoso porquinho rosa, hein?

-Sim.

-Oh. Pode ficar tranqüila que vou cuidar dele muito bem. E com muito prazer também.

-Bom, disso eu não tenho dúvida.- Disse Lily passando a coleira para a grande mão de Hagrid, logo após de um saco de biscoitos. -Obrigada, Hagrid, você tem sido um grande amigo.

-Eu é que digo isso, Lily, você é uma das poucas amigas que eu já tive na vida.- Disse sinceramente.-Bom, agora vão logo que eu tenho muito o que fazer. As carruagens para Hogsmead já estão saindo, é melhor vocês correrem.- Hagrid deu tapinhas nas costas das garotas para andarem mais rápido, o que quase fez Lily cair no chão. Despediram-se rapidamente e foram correndo para onde estavam postas as carruagens.

Roxanne e Lily estavam procurando uma carruagem vazia, o que estava sendo difícil:

-Lily, você não tinha que ajudar os primeiranistas no embarque?- Perguntou Roxanne despreocupada olhando para dentro das carruagens. Lily parou de andar e bateu a mão com força na testa.

-Ai, meu Deus! Como eu pude esquecer de uma coisa dessas? Preciso achar o Remo!Cadê o Remo?-Lily ficou desesperada. Pegou o braço da amiga e começou a puxá-la, olhando rapidamente pelas carruagens e falando para Roxanne ajudar a procurar o garoto. O malão que Roxanne levava quase caiu de suas mãos, até que ouviram um grito:

-Roxanne!Aqui!- As duas olharam para a direção do som. Sirius estava de pé em cima de uma carruagem e acenava para elas. Quando se aproximaram os garotos ajudaram-nas a subir os malões, e Lily foi logo se adiantando:

-Remo, esqueci dos primeiranistas!

-Relaxa, Lily, senta aí.- O garoto a puxou e ela caiu sentada do seu lado. Lily olhou em volta, só tinham 5 pessoas na carruagem: Sirius e Roxanne estavam no banco da frente de Lily e Remo. Pedro estava no banco do casal, mas quando viu que ia segurar vela mudou de banco discretamente, indo sentar ao lado de Remo. Lily percebeu que estava faltando uma pessoa ali. Estava faltando o maroto que sempre a pedia pra sair, sempre fazia piadas nem sempre de bom gosto, mas engraçadas, Lily tinha que admitir. Faltava o garoto irresponsável que vivia azarando sonserinos e de vez em quando pessoas menores e que sempre se metia em variadas confusões e detenções. Na carruagem se ausentava James Potter. Talvez se ausentasse porque não era mais James Potter. Pelo menos não mais aquele que Lily conhecia. Ele havia parado de chamá-la para sair, parado de aprontar muito (ele não tinha parado com esse hábito totalmente), parara de azarar, parara até de falar com ela. Nunca mais disse boa noite quando a via subir as escadas para o dormitório. Oh, como Lily sentia falta daquele boa noite (mas é lógico que ela não admitiria isso tão cedo). Ele estava totalmente ausente para ela. Somente para ela.

-Lily!Lily!...LÍLIAN!- A garota parou de olhar par ao nada e levantou os olhos para Remo. (Rox e Sirius já estavam ocupados no banco em frente.).

-Desculpe, Remo...o que disse?

-Eu disse que coloquei os primeiranistas nas carruagens e que você não precisa se preocupar.- Ele repetiu sem entender a expressão da garota.

-Oh, ok! Obrigada.- Lily mal acabara de falar, Sirius levantara do bando e acenara para fora:

-Pontas, Pontas! Vamos logo, cara, estamos atrasados!-Sirius gritou.

Lily olhou para fora e viu o novo James Potter abraçado com uma garota loira de cabelos até o meio das costas e olhos vibrantes. Ela usava o emblema da corvinal no peito.

-Vou para outra carruagem, Almofadinhas, a de vocês esta muito cheia. Não tem lugar para dois.-Disse James quando se aproximou da carruagem. Sirius olhou estranho para o amigo, mas depois fez um aceno com a cabeça afirmando. James saiu de perto. Lily pode jurar que ele dera uma olhada nela, por um mínimo segundo, mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça.

-O Potter ainda está com aquela loira?- Perguntou Roxanne a Sirius.

-Sim. Faz mais de uma semana.Ontem eu perguntei se eles estavam namorando e James respondeu: "quase".- Lily estremeceu. Alem de um comportamento estranho James estava namorando? Isso era totalmente contra as leis da física (se bem que eu acho que Newton não ia gostar do mundo mágico)!

Quando chegaram no trem Lily não ficou muito tempo com os amigos. Falou que ia ler um pouco numa cabine vazia. Passou a viagem inteira numa cabine com Selene Stiles.

--------FIM DO FLASHBACK------

-Lily, acorde, acorde!- A garota sonolenta abriu os olhos devagar. Demorou um pouco para se lembrar do que estava acontecendo, mas logo se lembrou.- Caiu no sono no meio da sala, não é mesmo, querida? Não quer ir para a cama agora?- Lily olhou para a mãe, depois para a janela da sala de estar: estava muito escuro e nenhuma casa de vizinhança tinha luz acesa.

-Vou. Sentei aqui para esperar vocês e...Nossa, por quanto tempo eu dormi?- Perguntou ela, um pouco confusa.

-Não sei. Chegamos apenas agora, mas é melhor você ir para a cama, amanhã você nos conta como foi na escola, ok?

Lily deitou em sua cama, mas não dormiu. Continuava a pensar no último dia que havia passado em Hogwarts. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever uma carta para Roxanne. Queria se encontrar com ela, queria desabafar toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. Lily nem sabia direito por que estava tão estressada e com tanta raiva, justo agora que se livrara de James. Não era isso que ela queria? Não era isso?

A carta de Roxanne foi facilmente transformada em uma longa carta xingando James Potter. Ela não sabia de onde tirava tanto argumento para o xingamento. A pena tinha que ser molhada no tinteiro com muita mais freqüência do que o normal, pois estava escrevendo com muita força. Depois de quase um terço de um rolo de pergaminho, Lily começou a xingar todas as meninas que já haviam saído com James. Lily finalmente parou, respirando fundo. Releu a carta.

Não acreditou no que via.

O Feitiço de James!

Estava fazendo efeito no que Lily escrevia! Lily escreveu Potter mais uma vez no papel, mas logo depois palavras foram aparecendo no lugar, dando forma de adjetivos positivos. Lily reescreveu a carta. Mas dessa vez não usou tanta tinta, pois sua raiva tinha se dissolvido um pouco. Sorriu ao se lembrar que o feitiço ainda estava funcionando. Não escreveu mais nenhuma vez o nome Potter para não acabar com a graça tão depressa.

Ela pegou a carta que agora estava bem mais curta e colocou num envelope, deixando-a em cima da escrivaninha. Mandaria na manha seguinte, pois não tinha coruja. O único bichinho que Lily tinha era Smumble, o porquinho que James transfigurara para ela no começo do ano. Mais um sorriso se formou ao pensar que sem James o porquinho não existiria. E com esse pensamento foi dormir, triste por não ter mais o antigo James Potter. Lily tinha acabado de admitir para si mesma que queria James. Ela precisava de James.

N/A: Tomara que esse capitulo não tenha picado muito chato. Pq pra mim ele ta horrível. Mas bom, avisando que o próximo capitulo ta pronto, é só passar pro pc (to escrevendo a mão num caderno) e mandar pra beta. Falando nisso, eu já enchi o saco da minha beta demais, por isso eu to precisando de alguém que possa substituir. Please! Alguém pode ser minha nova beta? Vlw!


	10. A Primeira Fuga de Sirius Black

Capitulo 10- A primeira fuga de Sirius Black

Sirius andava pela plataforma a procura de seu amigo James. Os marotos não ficaram na mesma carruagem do que James, pois estava cheia e no trem só se juntou aos outros por uma hora, depois inventou alguma desculpa e foi se juntar a nova namorada em alguma cabine. A viagem inteira.

Depois de procurar um pouco entre os alunos e seus malões juntamente com pais ansiosos, Sirius pode ver uma cabeleira preta totalmente despenteada ao lado de uma cascata de cabelos loiros.

-James!- Chamou o garoto tentando desviar das pessoas. Quando estava perto o bastante para ter uma conversa decente, continuou- Pontas! O que vamos fazer nas férias? Eu realmente não quero repetir as festas do ano passado. Serio, eu fiquei cansado. Mesmo não querendo admitir.

-Ah, ainda não sei. Vamos fazer algo mais leve esse ano, pois eu estou cansado de TUDO.- Disse James. Nesse instante uma menina esbarrou na loira ao lado de James, que quase caiu se não fosse a ajuda do outro. Depois de ajudar a corvinal se equilibrar direito, falou irritado:

-O que esta acontecendo com essas pessoas hoje? O desembarque nunca foi tão tumultuado!

-Provavelmente deve ter tido alguma desorganização com os monitores.- Disse Sirius olhando para Remo ao longe, tentando ajeitar as cosias. Imediatamente James seguiu o olhar do amigo e perguntou:

-Cadê a Lily?- A loira olhou meio irritada para o namorado, mas nada com que ele se preocupasse.

-Não sei, ela nem ficou na cabine com a gente no trem. Ela estava meio estranha...Roxanne foi procurá-la, mas agora eu não consigo encontrar nem uma nem outra!- Disse Sirius.

-Eu ajudo você a procurar...- James ia começar a andas para acompanhar Sirius, mas foi impedido pelos finos braços da loira que o segurou, e depois sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.-Ah...Desculpa, Almofadinha...eu...eu tenho que ir...- James se despediu rapidamente de Sirius e logo desapareceu na multidão agitada com sua namorada.

Sirius achou o comportamento do amigo estranho, mas logo saiu a procura de Roxanne. Demorou muito mais para achar a namorada, embora a estação já estivesse mais livre.

Na verdade, ela o achou:

-Sirius, eu tava te procurando!- Disse ela cutucando o seu ombro para que ele virasse.

-E eu tava te procurando!- Disse ele- Achou a Lily?

-Mais ou menos...- Disse ela olhando para os lados.

-Como assim? Achou as pernas dela correndo sem o corpo?- Disse Sirius brincando. Ela riu.

-Não...não encontrei a Lily, mas a Stiles me disse...-Parou de falar, pois seu olhar se voltou para uma ruiva prestes a passar pela parede, que dava acesso a estação trouxa.- Stiles me disse que ela estava com pressa e não ia dar maiores despedidas.- disse Roxanne num tom triste.

-Ah, Rox, o que a idiota da Selene sabe sobre a Lily? As duas se quer se conhecem!- disse Sirius tentando animar a garota, mas falando serio.

-Não subestime Selene.- Disse ela num tom frio, mas logo voltou ao normal- Não, não. Lily passou a viagem inteira numa cabine com Stiles. Tenho certeza.

-Como pode ter?

Lily estava lendo um livro...quase acabando...ao que parece, ela emprestou pra Selene.

-Isso não me parece muito convincente.

-Ela me mostrou o livro! Era o da Lily!- Gritou Roxanne. Sirius pegou o braço da garota fazendo-os ficarem mais próximos.

-Rox, fala mais baixo. Agora o assunto é serio!- Sirius falou tão serio que a garota apurou os ouvidos para prestar mais atenção.- Eu não quero que você se meta com essa garota. Ela é perigosa.

-Sirius, você não pode provar isso. _Você_ não conhece ela.

-Eu posso provar sim! Lógico que você lembra da noite em que James ficou enfeitiçado e partiu pra cima de mim, não é?- Ela afirmou.- James comeu bichos por conta própria, mas Selene estava la um pouco antes.

Roxanne olhou para ele desconfiada, e um pouco assustada.

-Isso não prova nada. Eu não to querendo defender ela e...- Nesse momento uma mão tocou o ombro de Sirius, fazendo com que ele se virasse. Os dois puderam ver um garoto um pouco mais novo: Cabelos pretos e fisionomia relativamente parecida com a de Sirius.

- Temos que ir embora...Agora!

-Quantas vezes eu já falei para não se dirigir a mim em publico, Regulus?- Bracejou Sirius.

-Quem me dera...foi mamãe que me mandou, aberração! Além do mais, não me importo com suas namoradinhas de sangue sujo.- Regulus falava numa voz arrastada, olhando friamente para Roxanne. Sirius agarrou a gola da camisa do irmão:

-Fale assim mais uma vez, pirralho!

Sirius estava pronto para bater nele, mas uma voz ao fundo gritou:

- Sirius! Regulus! Aqui, agora! Vocês acham que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo? E solte seu irmão, bastardo!

-Não sou eu quem traiu o próprio sangue, mano.- Régulos falou correndo junto a mãe.

Sirius se voltou para Roxanne:

- Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão.- Disse ela.

-Infelizmente tenho...Infelizmente tenho uma família inteira igual a ele.

- Que história é essa de "trair o sangue"?- Perguntou ela divertida, imitando o tom de Regulus. Ao fundo pode-se ouvir a voz feminina novamente girtar: " Sirius Black! Você não vai querer que eu vá até ai! Vamos, moleque! Chega de papo com essa gente!".

-Rox, eu juro que te explico tudo quando nos vermos nas férias, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir. – Ele deu um beijo rápido na garota e se despediu.

-Tchau.

De longe, Sirius pode ver a garota se juntando aos pais. A mãe era a copia de Roxanne crescida e mais encorpada, uma mulher definitivamente muito bonita. O garoto não pode deixar de pensar que se Roxanne ficasse daquele jeito para sempre, ele casaria com ela. Mas claro, o pensamento logo foi banido. O pai era um homem bonito também, mas aparentava ser mais velho que a mulher ao seu lado, e bem mais sério também. Ela vestia roupas trouxas e Sirius achou isso estranho, pois Roxanne lhe havia contado que sua mãe era bruxa também. Já o pai vestia uma capa até os pés e tinha olhos muito atentos para tudo o que acontecia no local. Roxanne parecia se dar muito bem com ambos, principalmente com a mãe que a recebera com abraços e beijos. Sirius ficou feliz por ver que sua namorada tinha uma família muito melhor que a sua em questão de convivência, e ficou mais feliz ainda ao perceber que seria fácil ganhar adoração da sogra. E admitiu que já estava ansioso para conhecê-la...e ao pai também, mesmo tendo expressão seria parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Ao chegar em casa, Sirius foi direto para o quarto. Sua mãe encheu o saco dele por toda viagem para casa e ele não agüentava mais aturar tudo aquilo de boca fechada. Pelo menos em quanto estivesse em seu quarto, não precisaria agüentar tudo isso.

Porém o sossego do garoto não durou muito tempo. Ficou em seu quarto quase o tempo todo, apenas saindo no horário das refeições. Ele achava tudo aquilo tedioso, mas não tinha outra opção. Depois de dois dias uma coisa inesperada aconteceu: Seu pai o chamou no meio da noite para uma conversa particular na cozinha, com urgência.

Um pouco preocupado e curioso, Sirius desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha onde seu pai parecia estar se aprontando para sair: Pegando um casaco e um chapéu.

-Vai sair?- Perguntou sem muito interesse. O homem se virou para olhar o filho.

-Sim, vou. E é por isso que o chamei aqui.- Disse o homem polidamente.- Já está na hora de você fazer alguma coisa decente por essa família. Mesmo não dando nem um motivo para nos orgulhar, sempre andando com sangue-ruins, você tem que aceitar que essa é a sua família e seguir...

-Eu não to afim de ouvir esse sermão mais uma vez.- Disse revirando os olhos.

- Vale a pena relembrá-lo o quanto nos chateou traindo a família quando foi para Hogwarts e como já era de se esperar...Ai!- O homem soltou uma exclamação malcriada e pos a mão em seu braço esquerdo.- Estou um pouco atrasado, então escute com atenção: Como meu filho mais velho você vai tomar conta da casa. Se algum bruxo do ministério ou qualquer um do tipo aparecer aqui em casa, não o deixe entrar. Eu coloquei um feitiço na casa, ninguém pode aparatar aqui dentro, e a nossa lareira não pode receber ninguém a não ser que seja da família. Corujas desconhecidas não vão conseguir entrar. Ah! E o mais importante: Varinha a postos! Se eu não voltar em- fez uma pausa para pensar- 5 dias ou acontecer algo mais grave, leve sua mãe e seu irmão para a casa de campo, onde vão ser recebidos por sua tia e suas primas, Bellatrix e Narcisa. Lá, espere instruções. Você tem que prestar atenção...este vai ser o seu primeiro trabalho com...com o meu grupo. O meu chefe já esta interessado em você, talvez você possa ser de grande ajuda como um espião ou algo do gênero, e vamos ver se você finalmente vai honrar seu sobrenome. Mas esse assunto pode ficar para mais tarde. Agora, vou me indo. – Assim, o Sr.Black saiu pela porta e logo que parou no jardim, desapareceu.

Sirius estava mais confuso do que nunca. Seu pai nunca havia lhe pedido algo do gênero, e parecia bem importante. Só não entendia o medo que alguém do ministério viesse, e essa história de primeiro trabalho...espião...Nada estava claro. No dia anterior viu no jornal que um bando de caras mascarados tentavam fazer um tipo de rebelião contra o ministério, para assumir o poder. Não levou muito a serio, apenas mais uma tentativa de motim, obvio, sem sucesso. Mas parecia que seu pai tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, já que era uma pessoa de muito influencia no Ministério. Juntando esse fato com os últimos acontecimentos...mas mesmo assim não fazia muito sentido.

O garoto sentou na mesa da cozinha; um exemplar do Profeta Diário um pouco amassado estava ali. Após passar os olhos pela primeira página e ler a manchete deixou sair um murmúrio: "O que está acontecendo com esse mundo?". O jornal trazia uma foto de uma rua definitivamente trouxa. Podia-se ver alguns corpos no chão mas não dava para reconhecer ninguém. O única coisa que se mexia e iluminava a foto era a imagem de uma caveira verde no alto da rua com uma cobra saindo pela boca.

A manchete que 12 trouxas haviam morrido, 5 feridos e com memórias apagadas juntamente com mais 3 bruxos do ministério mortos. Abaixo tinha uma pequena nota falando do grupo que se autodenominava "Comensais da Morte" e como eles agiam. Um dos comensais foi pego e a única coisa que conseguia falar era sobre a soberania de um bruxo das Trevas ao qual ele chamava de Lorde Voldermort. Porém, nessa manhã o corpo do bruxo foi encontrado na sua cela em Azkaban. Não tinha nenhum vestígio de que o homem tentou suicídio e o ministério ainda estava investigando o caso.

Regulus entrou na cozinha no momento em que Sirius lia sobre o comensal morto.

-Papai disse pra você cuidar da casa.

-Sério, Regulus? Obrigado, eu não sabia.- Respondeu sarcástico.

-Mas não pense que eu vou deixar isso acontecer.- Regulus continuou ignorando o comentário do irmão.- Essa casa nas suas mãos seria um verdadeiro desastre. Viraria um antro de sangue-ruins e traidores como os Potter! Não entendo como você teria coragem de enfiar o inimigo em casa! Ainda mais com mamãe aqui.

-Inimigo, Regulus? Querendo virar um desses?- Sirius jogou o jornal em Regulus. Ele pegou o jornal e passou os olhos rapidamente.

-Encheria essa casa com sangue-ruins, sim...Aquela Evans e a sua namoradinha ossuda.

-Colocaria Lily aqui dentro, sim! E Roxanne veio de uma família bruxa, imbecil.

Regulus riu.

-Então acho que os comensais erraram quando mataram mãe dela.- O garoto jogou o jornal de volta para o mais velho.

Sirius passou os olhos rapidamente pelas letrinhas pequenas no papel procurando por nomes. Enfim, seus olhos pararam em duas palavras: Judy Byrne. Voltou um pouco para ler o parágrafo.

"_Representante da Seção de Aurores do Ministério trabalhava como espiã, vivendo uma vida trouxa por quase um ano, foi morta no ultimo ataque em Londres. A mulher de meia idade foi atingida cinco vezes por um feitiço que fez seu corpo perder todo o sangue que tinha além de estar mutilado. A origem do feitiço ainda não foi descoberta. Dois homens que também trabalhavam com Byrne..."_

-Não! Eu não to acreditando...Roxanne parecia tão feliz no desembarque...

Roxanne estava na cama de seus pais. Se afogava em meio aos travesseiros brancos. A dor era muita, a dor de saber era muita.

As coisas estavam mais confusas do que nunca.

Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue e ela sabia o porque. Sabia.

Não se limpou, pois não queria encostar em sua varinha novamente. Nunca mais.

Adormeceu...em cima do lençol branco manchado a sangue e lágrimas de desespero.

A luz entrava no quarto já há um bom tempo. O Sol estava bem alto no céu. A porta do quarto foi aberta dando passagem a uma figura vestida inteiramente de preto. As já conhecidas botas pretas de Selene faziam barulho no assoalho. Sentou na ponta da cama e acordou Roxanne carinhosamente. A garota levantou e olhou para a outra. Porém, Selene nem deu chance para a garota dar um bom-dia:

-Eu sei que é difícil, Rox. Mas você sabe que iria ser morta se...

-Você é uma assassina, não é?- Perguntou Roxanne como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo. Ela não olhava diretamente para a outra, seus dedos brincando com a borda do lençol pareciam mais atrativos agora.

-Você está muito nervosa e eu entendo...

-Cala a boca, Selene. Responde a pergunta. Você é uma assassina?

-Sim, eu sou uma assassina fria.

-Mas nenhuma das pessoas que você matou era intima, né? Você teve que matar a sua própria _mãe?_- Roxanne começou a se exaltar, um pouco histérica.

- Já falei, Rox. Sou uma assassina fria. Mais do que você imagina. Também sei como é a dor que você esta sentindo agora. _Eu _matei minha família inteira. Não toquei na varinha para matar..._não usei magia._

Um silêncio pairou no quarto, mas depois Selene voltou a falar, agora em tom carinhoso:

-Rox, você não precisa se culpar por causa da morte da sua mãe. A culpa foi inteiramente minha. Não consegui controlar sua maldição ontem. Desculpe. O erro foi meu.- Selene abraçou Roxanne que continuou sem reação alguma.- Você não deveria estar passando por tudo isso!- A garota finalmente abraçou Selene em retribuição e começou a chorar.

-Eu não agüento mais. Se ele me pedir para fazer outra coisa, eu não vou fazer! Não vou fazer mais nada! Mesmo que me torture como antes!- Disse Roxanne aos prantos.

-Tudo bem, Rox. O Lord já esta satisfeito...por enquanto.

-Sel, porque eu?

-Não sei, Rox. O Lord apenas gosta de você...

-Esse é o jeito que ele demonstra?- Selene suspirou ao ouvir o comentário.

-Vá aproveitar suas férias agora, Rox. Fique uma temporada na casa do seu namorado.

-Você quer mesmo que eu vá pra casa dos Black?

-Hum, é verdade. Não seria nada bom ficar com o pai dele la. Vá pra casa de Lily.

-Não...muito trabalho pra ela, principalmente com a irmã problemática que ela tem. Vou mandar uma carta pra minha tia, ela com certeza vai me receber...

-Ok.

-Agora...eu não quero que você coloque Lily na historia. Ela não pode virar uma cobaia como eu virei. Se você fizer isso, eu te mato!

-Rox, você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu to tentando acaba com os planos do idiota do Riddle. Mas por enquanto, eu tenho que fazer as coisas que ele pede. – Roxanne olhou com repulsa para a amiga. A outra só sorriu em resposta- Porém, pode ter certeza que o Lord não está interessado na sua amiga. Ele precisava de um gênio em poções, mas enquanto o Seboso trabalhar pra ele a Evans fica de fora.

- Acho bom...

O Sr. Black abriu a porta naquela noite mesmo, encontrando seu filho mais velho sentado à mesa da cozinha, analisando cada palavra do Profeta Diário.

-Sorria, filho! As coisas estão ficando boas para gente! – O homem pode ver a expressão carrancuda do filho.

- Coisas boas? O senhor leu o jornal? Tem pessoas sendo mortas! Muitas pessoas. E de um

jeito desprazível.

-Sirius, Sirius, você está prestes a virar um homem, já tem que entender algumas coisas. Algumas pessoas têm a sua existência sem utilidade para o mundo, e acabam desse jeito. Mas não pense que é algo injusto.

- Do que você ta falando?- Sirius fez uma pausa olhando indignado para pai- Você é um Comensal?- Ela perguntou após ver a cara do pai que estava, no mínimo, assustadora.

-Não se preocupe, Sirius. Todos os que estão contra nós estão mas assustados...

-Nós? Que Nós? Nunca existiu esse nós, Sr.Black.

-Olha aqui, moleque...

-Você ajudou a matar os trouxas, não é?

-Se você quer entender o motivo, eu o levo para trabalhar comigo...

-Trabalhar com você? Com essa escoria?

-Você ainda tem chance, garoto. O Lord esta interessado em você.

-Isso tudo só porque existem pessoas que são metade trouxas? Que absurdo!

-Só estou fazendo isso para o bem de nossa família!

-Família?Que família? Não sou que sou o traidor? Vocês me trataram como lixo todos esses anos, desde que foi para Hogwarts, e ainda me pede pra trabalhar com você?- Fez uma pausa, mas não deu chance para o outro falar.- Vamos, sou um traidor,porque não me mata como fez com os outros?- Mais uma pausa.- _Você matou Judy Byrne, não matou? Você matou a mãe de Roxanne!_- A reação do pai foi inesperada: Soltou um gargalhada e falou depois, em meio a risinhos:

-Não fui eu quem matou a Sra. Byrne.

-Idiota...E pensar que em mim corre esse sangue nojento.

-Não fale algo como isso, garoto!- Falou mais frio do que o normal.-Para seu quarto, agora!Se ficar mais um minuto olhando para sua cara eu posso fazer alguma besteira.

-Eu vou. Se _EU _ficar aqui vou acabar fazendo besteira.

Sirius subiu para seu quarto logo depois de bater a porta da cozinha. Quando subia as escadas pode ouviu o pai falar que mais tarde iria conversar sobre o futuro do garoto.

Sirius passou pelo quarto do irmão:

- Você deveria dar ouvidos ao papai!

- Regulus, por que você insiste em ficar repetindo as coisas que o papai e a mamãe dizem? Mesmo você entrando pra sonserina, não pense que eu não vejo o quanto eles "gostam" de você.

-Você só fala isso por que eles gostam mais de mim do que você!

-Eu não ligo para o que aquele lixo gosta ou não.- Disse Sirius virando os olhos- Vamos, venha comigo. Você pode se livrar deles como eu. Eu sei que você não quer virar um daqueles idiotas dos comensais.

-Eu tenho sangue mais frio do que você, Sirius. Eu agüento mais.

-Agüenta, mas não gosta.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Fuja comigo, Regulus. Eu sei que você quer.

-Não!

-Você vai se juntar a eles? Idiota, não deve fazer tudo o que aquele senhor fala.

-O senhor é o nosso pai!

-Os comensais matam a si próprios...você quer isso?

-Você que é o traidor do próprio sangue...- Puderam ouvir a porta da cozinha abrir e o pai gritar por Sirius.

-Pelo menos me de cobertura.

-Não.

-Regulus, eu sei que você quer me ajudar...faça pelo menos uma coisa decente na sua vida!- E assim, Sirius correu para seu quarto. Pena que o mais velho não pode ouvir o irmão murmurar: "Só faço isso, pois não que olhar para sua cara novamente!"

Ao entrar a primeira coisa que fez foi começar a abrir todas as gavetas possíveis e enfiar todo o conteúdo dentro do malão. Com uma voz abafada por causa da porta fechada, Sirius pode ouvir seu pai:

-Sirius, venha aqui, ainda preciso conversar com você.

-Pai, espera. Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.- A voz de Regulus pode ser ouvida também. Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir, mas logo voltou a arrumar as coisas.

A primeira coisa que faria depois da sair da casa era pegar Roxanne na casa dela.

Depois de arrumada a mala, Sirius pegou uma caixa com todas as suas economias. Não era muita coisa, mas quando fizesse 17 anos poderia passar na conta da família Black em Gringots e pegar um pouco de dinheiro "emprestado". Depois, sairia daquela família para sempre.

Por um breve momento Sirius sentou na cama e pensou. Tinha que avisar alguém de sua fuga. Primeiro pensou em avisar Andrômeda de sua partida, mas resolveu que não. Ele só iria trazer problemas para ela, e não queria isso, principalmente agora que estava grávida de seu noivo trouxa, Tonks. Estava muito feliz.Em uma carta havia lhe contado que seu bebê era uma menina e que o nome seria Ninfadora. Ele riu com o nome engraçado.

Pensou mais um pouco. James não poderia avisar de imediato para não o preocupar fazendo-o intervir. Remo estava ocupado com a semana lunar. E definitivamente não podia avisar Pedro...por experiência própria: O garoto era muito medroso e irira contar para mãe o que estava acontecendo como fez quando descobriu que Sirius tentou ir para Paris de vassoura. Os pais dele descobriram e impediram a viagem. Lily, nem pensar! E Roxanne...ele já estava a caminho da casa dela mesmo, nem adiantava mandar uma coruja.

Finalmente resolveu mandar uma carta para seu Tio que foi tratado como traidor da família há alguns anos.

Começou a ouvir passos no corredor novamente. Nem queria imaginar se o pai encontrasse seu malão feito, a vassoura a postos e todas as gavetas possíveis abertas e vazias.

Escreveu um bilhete rápido e quase jogou a coruja fora quando ouviu o pai bater na porta.

Escreveu mais cinco palavras num pedaço de pergaminho avulso e o deixou em cima da escrivaninha. Não havia mais tempo para viajar de vassoura, pois seu pai o alcançaria. Então, no segundo em que seu pai começou a gritar, Sirius desapareceu.

Sirius arrastando o malão com uma mão e com a outra, segurava sua preciosa vassoura. Acabara de aparatar. Já tinha feito o teste de aparição, mas enquanto não fizesse 17 anos, o que aconteceria dentro de um mês, sua licença não poderia ser confirmada. Mas ele não se importava e iria fazer novamente. Só estava saindo do alcance de vista de trouxas. Chando chegou num beco escuro fechou os olhos e mentalizou bem a rua onde queria estar. Deposi de um estante, ele já estava no jardim da casa dos Byrne.

A casa estava escura, assim como o resto da rua. Uma única lua vinha de uma janela no segundo andar. O garoto bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes, mas não obteve resposta em nenhuma das tentativas.

Sirius franziu o cenho. Deixou seu malão na grama e montou sua vassoura. Quando chegou na altura da janela de luz acesa tentou olhar para dentro, mas a cortina atrapalhava sua visão. Chamou Roxanne mas não teve resposta. Pensou ter visto um vulto no quarto e então um coisa veio em sua mente: Comensais. A rua estava escura, a casa de uma certa forma estava estranha, a única coisa que faltava era a já conhecida marca negra.

Com esse pensamento foi até a janela ao lado (chegar justo pela janela com luz era muito arriscado) e com alguns movimentos de varinha a janela desapareceu.

-Lumus.

Era um escritório normal, como todos os outros: Uma escrivaninha, estante de livros e um sofá.

Abriu a porta.

O corredor estava acesso. Foi até a porta ao lado e a abriu. Era um quarto grande, com uma cama de casal, penteadeira e um painel de fotos que estava praticamente vazio. Na porta do quarto, escondida entre as cortinas estava Roxanne. A garota estava encolhida, seu rosto escondido entre os joelhos abraçados pelos braços. Soluçava um pouco. Sirius tentou se aproximar, mas Roxanne gritou:

-Vai embora! Você não disse que tinha algo pra fazer?

-Mas...O que aconteceu?- Com espanto Roxanne levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e cheio de lágrimas.

-Sirius?- Ela falou quase num sussurro. O garoto se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela chorava mais ainda. Sirius beijou sua testa e a ajudou a levantar- Vamos, vamos sair daqui.- Roxanne parecia estar tão desesperada que nem conseguia se equilibrar com os próprios pés. Sirius foi obrigado a levar a garota para seu quarto no seu colo.

Sentou ela na cama e perguntou:

-Aquele era o quarto de seus pais?

-Era...-Disse quase num sussurro- Eu estava...limpando o lençol...

-Eu sei que deve estar sendo duro para você, Rox. Mas agora você tem que pensar que tem outras pessoas na sua vida! Tem muita gente que te ama muito e que vão te apoiar! Ok?- Depois de alguns segundos em que ela parecia muito espantada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, ele voltou a falar- Onde está seu pai?

-Ele desapareceu quando foi investigar alguns assuntos do ministério.- Ela recomeçou a chorar e soluçar. De vez em quando ele a via tentar parar com o choro, mas sem muito sucesso.- Fica comigo, por favor. Eu não agüento ficar mais sozinha aqui!

-Relaxa, Rox. Eu não vou mais te deixar sozinha. Nunca mais.- Olhou para o rosto vermelho dela e depôs voltou a falar- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas lá fora e fazer alguma coisa para você se acalmar, ok?- Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Sirius foi até o jardim pegou suas coisas, voltou e começou a preparar uma poção na cozinha bem arrumada dos Byrne.

Quando voltou ao quarto com a xícara na mão encontrou Roxanne embaixo das cobertas, porém, sentada na cama. O seu rosto não estava mais vermelho e ela parecia bem mais calma. Ela até conseguiu fazer uma brincadeira:

-Hum...Agora eu tenho um medi-bruxo em casa! Assim vou ficar mal acostumada.

-Aproveite, então. Hoje eu estou muito bonzinho.- Disse sorrindo.

Depois que Roxanne bebeu toda a poção suspirou e disse:

-Bom, agora só resta ir pra cama...- Se enfiando embaixo da cobertas ate o pescoço.

-E onde fica o quarto de hospedes?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Isso não importa, importa? – Ele olhou para ela serio.- Onde você pensa que vai dormir?- Ele nem teve tempo de responder.- Sirius, você prometeu ficar comigo essa noite.- Ele sorriu, malicioso, mas não tinha intenção de fazer nada com Roxanne naquela noite, ela estava muito fragilizada.

Ele tirou o casaco, as botas e derivados (n/a: Não, ele não tirou a roupa, ta? Hauahauha) e entrou na cama. Quase que imediatamente ele fechou os olhos. Estava muito cansado daquele dia. Não pode ver, mas Roxanne revirou os olhos quando o viu dormir.

-Sirius! Acorda!- A garota o sacudiu.

-O que foi?- Ele nem se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

-Quando eu disse pra você ficar comigo...eu quis dizer _ficar _comigo- Disse Roxanne um pouco maliciosa, porém se fingindo de meiga. Sirius abriu os olhos e deu uma risada abafada.

-Rox, você não pode se precipitar desse jeito. Eu sei que você ta passando por um momento muito difícil, mas isso não que dizer que...

-Sirius, eu quero! Eu não to me precipitando!- Os dois ficaram um período em silencio e ela começou a falar novamente.- Você não vai dar uma de santinho, que isso eu sei muito bem que você não é!

-Eu só não quero que você se arrependa depois!- Disse ele.

- O que é isso? Acha que é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho?- Ele riu.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Para de faze cu doce!Olha pra mim e fala verdade: Você quer eu não quer? –Sirius ficou

quieto...era obvio que ele queria.- Quer ou não quer, Black? – A mão de Sirius escorregou para o bolso da calça, pegando um pequeno vidrinho com uma poção de coloração rosa dentro...

-Rox...

Lily estava realmente nervosa aquele dia. Na semana anterior Roxanne lhe enviou uma carta contando o que estava acontecendo. Sirius tinha fugido de casa e juntado dinheiro que o tio lhe mandava com mesada. Estavam procurando um apartamento para Sirius em Londres e enquanto não se decidiam, ele passava as férias na casa dos Potter. Roxanne estava hospedada na casa da tia avó. Lily e os outros iam se encontrar na casa dos Potter naquela tarde para todos falarem sobre as novidades com detalhes, pois segundo Roxanne estava perigoso contar tudo por carta. Lily estava nervosa, pois não sabia como reagiria com a amiga depois que ela perdera a mãe. E além de tudo, ia encontrar com James pela primeira vez depois de ter admitido para si mesma que gostava dele.

Estava se preparando para usar a rede fé Flu pela primeira vez sozinha pela sua casa. Usa Flu não era uma coisa agradável para Lily: Ela conseguia cair de milhares de posições nas lareiras;

-Mansão Potter!

N/A: Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Eu sei que a metade das pessoas que liam essa fic já desistiram dela. Devo admitir que eu cheguei a desistir dessa fic. Eu realmente tive um 2005 muito difícil, mas não tenho tempo de ficar falando dos meus problemas pessoais aqui. O capitulo tava pronto desde...agosto, eu acho. Mas eu tava com pregui de passar pro PC. Mas eu tenho boas noticias: Eu vou terminar essa fic sim! Soh que ela já esta acabando..dou uns três, quatro capítulos no Maximo pra ela acabar. Muita gente me adicionou no MSN pedindo para continuar...então...tudo bem! Aqui esta o capitulo novo!

Ele tava partido no meio, pq eu naum consegui colocar tudo o que queria nele...e ele tava ficando realmente muito grande e cansativo, então...eu parti ele no meio.

Bom, devo avisar que o próximo capitulo vai demorar! Não tanto como esse, enh? Ahuahuaha, Mas mesmo assim, eu naum estou com o mínimo de inspiração agora1

Obrigada pra todo mundo que insistiu em continuar Vida de Cão!

Fuiz!


End file.
